


Harry's Sexy One-Shots

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cougar - Freeform, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Incest, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Squirting, Titty Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: A place for all of the smutty one-shots featuring many girls from the HP verse.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Aurora Sinistra, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry/Multi, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Tracey Davis/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 437





	1. In Loco Parentis

**Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary- Harry catches Lavender and Parvati doing something that they shouldn’t have been. As a Prefect, it is up to him to decide their punishment in place of their parents.**

**In Loco Parentis**

  
  
  


Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had been best friends since the very first day of their coming to Hogwarts. Both being gossips, they naturally gravitated toward one another. Parvati had needed someone since her twin sister Padma had gone to Ravenclaw house. She had found a kindred spirit in the blonde Gryffindor. That was over five years ago. Now they were in their sixth year and planned to rule the school. They were upperclassmen now and could control the girls younger than them. It was kind of a tradition. They had to do it when they were younger, and now they got to reap the benefit of it. It was nothing bad or anything. The younger students would find the juicy gossip and report to them on it. They could order the younger students to complete tasks and stuff like that. It was all in good fun. At least it was until they got a hold of one juicy piece of news. 

One little first year had reported to them that they had heard news of someone planning to drop something off on Thursday night. The first year had said that it was being dropped off for that Slytherin harlot, Daphne Greengrass. The Greengrass girl was their rival in many ways. She also collected gossip, but for different reasons. They collected it for fun. Greengrass collected it for future use by either her or her family. She was a true Slytherin. She was also a rival in beauty. Lavender and Parvati were pretty girls. Daphne Greengrass was even prettier though. It irked them to hear so many boys going on and on about the gorgeous face or luscious curves of that blonde bimbo. As many girls do, they wanted the attention for themselves. They had been waiting a long time to get some dirt on her. Greengrass was sly and crafty though. She kept her secrets hidden well. They didn’t have a single scrap of news on the girl, other than the normal stuff that no one cared about. When they heard what the firstie had to say, they were ecstatic. Finally, they would be able to find  _ something _ on the blonde Slytherin. 

So they came up with a plan. Someone was supposed to drop off something at a certain spot at midnight on Thursday. Greengrass was supposed to pick it up a couple of hours later. That left them around two hours to find out what it was. Their plan was simple. They would just sneak out like they had done so many times and take a peek at what was being dropped off for her. At this point, they had no need to worry about getting caught. They had snuck out so many times that it was embarrassingly easy. They knew which days to avoid. The other days, they were either friends with the Prefects or had dirt on them. Thursday happened to be a day that was open to them. 

The first part of the plan went off without a hitch. They had easily snuck out of Gryffindor Tower when everyone was asleep. They were pretty tired as well, but getting dirt on the Slytherin was worth losing some sleep. They crept through the hallway making sure to keep quiet so as to not attract the attention of Filch or his mangy cat, Mrs. Norris. At around one in the morning, they arrived at their destination. The statue of the three-eyed wizard on the fifth floor is where the firstie had said the package would be. Obviously, it wouldn’t be sitting out in the open, so they checked around. After a moment, they found what they were looking for. A package wrapped in brown paper was hidden on the ground behind the statue. Quickly they snatched it up, intending to take it to an unused classroom and see what was inside. That was until Harry Potter came along. 

Harry Potter was slightly annoyed. At the last moment, he was informed by the Head Girl that he’d have to take an extra shift patrolling this week. Apparently one of the Prefects had come down sick or something. He didn’t care about the reason, only that he’d be losing more sleep than normal. God help any rulebreakers he found tonight! Thankfully, the patrol was fairly easy that night. Only a handful of people were caught out and about. They were given a detention and told to go back to their dorms. Harry had a secret weapon that not very many people knew about. His marauder’s map was a godsend when it came to finding rule breakers. To be fair, sometimes he didn’t use it. It felt a little like cheating to him. He wanted them to have a chance to get away, at least. Tonight was different. He was irritated and sleepy, which wasn’t a good combination. At around one in the morning, he found something that made him snort. The two gossips of Gryffindor were sneaking around the fifth floor. Being close to them, he planned on catching them red-handed. While he didn’t dislike the two girls, he didn’t exactly like them either. On more than one occasion they had spread rumors about him. Some of them were true, others were a bit fabricated. Either way, it annoyed him. They had to know that they wouldn’t be getting any leniency from him. He guessed that that was why they kept their rule-breaking to days where he wasn’t patrolling. He knew for a fact they snuck out, but if it didn’t happen on his watch, then he didn’t care. Tonight, he did care. 

He tossed his invisibility cloak over himself so he could see what they were doing before he busted them. Quietly he snuck up to where they were and listened. 

“It’s got to be here somewhere,” Parvati whispered. She was looking around to one side of a statue. 

“Here it is!” Lavender exclaimed quietly, holding up a brown-papered package. Pulling his cloak off, he made himself known. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite gossips,” he smirked at their panicked faces. 

“Harry! We were just … “ Lavender failed to find a suitable excuse. 

“Sneaking out to pick up a package? Yes, I know. Now let’s see what it is,” he said as he summoned the package out of Lavender’s hand and caught it. He unwrapped it and found what he knew to be some illegal substance. His eyebrow raised. He didn’t think that these girls were the type to get high. Harry whistled. 

“Boy oh boy, you girls are in some serious trouble. This stuff won’t just get you expelled, but probably a few months in Azkaban,” he told them, holding up the drugs for them to see. Their big eyes widened even further. 

“That’s not ours!”

“We swear it’s not!”

Many more excuses were tossed about, but Harry didn’t want to hear it right now. He looked at the girls. They were quite attractive, he had to admit. He wouldn’t mind spending some alone time with them if the opportunity ever arose. He had a wicked thought. Maybe he had to make his own opportunity! 

“You girls are in big trouble. Now, I can either take you to a professor, or I can act In Loco Parentis and punish you myself. Which do you prefer?” he asked, tapping his foot on the ground. 

“What does Loco Parents mean?” they shakily asked. 

“In Loco Parentis means that I’ll act in your parents’ stead. I won’t take you to a teacher, but instead, I’ll decide how to punish you. You must accept my punishment, or I’ll have to take you to see the professors. Now, which do you want?”

“The parent thing!” they quickly answered. Harry nodded. 

“Good. Follow me,” he ordered firmly. They quickly followed. He led them to the furthest end of the fifth floor, to a room that was sometimes used by students to fool around in. They followed him inside. He closed and locked the door. 

“Now the first part of your punishment is twenty spanks each. Both of you strip down to only your panties,” he said firmly, leaving no room to question his authority. 

“But … “ Parvati interjected but was cut off by Harry.

“Do you want to go see the professor?” he asked. She shook her head. She knew if they went to see a professor, they’d be screwed. That damn Greengrass!

Slowly the two gossips stripped down. Parvati was a lovely girl with a pretty face and thick body. She wasn’t fat by any means, just very curvy. She had a lovely hourglass figure with somewhat large breasts and wide inviting hips. He’d heard more than one boy compliment her figure. Her hair was long with loose curls and was highlighted in brown. She had fairly light skin for an Indian. All in all, she was a good looking girl. She looked even better as her clothes were removed one by one until she was only in her black, lacy underwear and socks. He looked over at Lavender. 

Lavender was a pretty pale-skinned girl with long, slightly wavy, dirty blonde hair. She had plump lips, but her most notable feature was her icy blue eyes. They had always freaked Harry out a little. The color always seemed so unnatural. Although, he didn’t have any room to talk with his emerald green eyes. She had a nice body with small to medium-sized breasts. She too was down to her underwear and socks. 

“Lose the bras and socks,” he ordered. Blushing, both girls reached behind them and unclasped their bras. Two pairs of breasts were exposed as the fabric fell to the ground. Next, they bent over and pulled their socks off. Only one piece of thin fabric stood between them and total nudity. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down. 

“Lavender, turn around and face the wall with your hands on top of your head.”

Lavender did what he said and turned around, placing her hands on top of her head. He got a good look at her perky thong covered ass. 

“Parvati, come here,” he beckoned her forward. She trembled slightly as she got closer. “In front of me,” he said, spreading his legs so she could stand in between them. Once in position, he squeezed her hips and ran his hands down her thighs. He enjoyed the way she trembled under his touch. He grabbed the waistband of her silky panties and slowly lowered them past her knees. Letting them go, they fell to the ground. Harry patted his lap, and red-faced, she stepped out of them and laid over his lap. He reveled in the complete control he had over the girls. His hand slowly explored her skin, running up her legs and groping her bottom. His fingers even slid between her cheeks and “accidentally” brushed her folds. She was breathing hard as his other hand fondled her dangling tits. He cupped her pussy and rubbed his thumb over her moistening center. 

“Count off as I spank you. Understand?” he asked. 

“Yes, Harry,” her voice quietly trembled. Harry removed his hands from her tits and pussy and placed one on her back to hold her down while the other swung down and collided with her fat ass. 

WHACK!

“One!” she squeaked out in pain. Harry could see Lavender shaking in nervousness. 

WHACK!

“Two!”

After he reached ten, her bottom was bright red from the punishment. He decided to add a little pleasure to her pain. He used a trick he taught himself to try and seduce Hermione. While he hadn’t gotten into the bookworm’s panties yet, she did allow him to give her full-body massages now. She absolutely loved how he was able to make his fingers vibrate at a near ultrasonic level. She raved about it, and it got to the point where she would be quite angry if she didn’t get her daily massage. She was becoming addicted to the sensation. He wondered if Parvati would enjoy it as well. He took his other hand off her back and slid it underneath her. She shivered as his hand slid down her belly, and his fingers rested on her hardened clit. She looked back at him, wondering what he was doing. Her eyes bulged, and she cried out as his fingers vibrated against her bundle of nerves. 

WHACK!

“Aaaaaaaayyyyyeeeeeeeeee!” she wailed, her back arching and ass trembling. 

“Don’t forget to count, love,” he said, massaging her inflamed cheeks. 

“ELEVEN!” she cried out. 

By fifteen she was pleading. “Please, Harry! I’ll be good from now on! Please, stop!”

His fingers were vibrating against her clit as her pussy leaked fluid all down her thighs. The whole room smelled of her arousal. 

WHACK!

By the last spank, her body was thrashing about, and it was hard to hold on to the sweaty girl. He amplified the magic in his fingers as he brought his hand down for the hardest spank yet.

WHACK! 

Lavender turned her head and peeked as her friend received her last spank. Her ass was sticking up in the air like a bitch in heat, and her body vibrated as a stream of fluid squirted out of her pussy and splashed into the wall! Lavender couldn’t believe her eyes! She wasn’t innocent in sexual manners, but she had never even come close to squirting. Parvati was going off like an Augamenti spell! She watched as Harry leaned down and kissed her red bottom gently. 

“Now Lavender, it’s your turn,” he said. Lavender gulped noisily. Harry lifted a still cumming Parvati off of him and placed her on a bed in the corner of the room. She watched as he removed his clothes and sat back on the chair. Her face was beet-red as she saw the size of his penis. It was huge! Way bigger than she had ever seen. He patted his lap. Slowly she walked closer to him. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked. She looked at him questioningly. 

“Panties,” he reminded her. She blushed even harder as she lowered her panties and showed him her freshly shaved pussy while he slowly stroked his cock. She was about to get across his lap like Parvati when he stopped her. 

“Sit on my lap facing away from me,” he ordered. She did what she was told. Lavender turned around and placed her perky bottom against his massive erection. She squeaked when he grabbed her behind both knees and lifted her legs up. His cock was now beneath her pussy, sticking out straight and proud. “Keep your legs like that.”

She made sure to do what he said. The shuddered breath she let out made Harry smile as he rubbed his cock over her smooth pussy lips. 

“I … I thought you were going to spank me?” she squeaked out. 

WHACK!”

“Aaaaaaayeeeeee,” she squealed as he used his gargantuan cock like a Beater’s bat and slapped her pussy with it. 

“Remember to count,” he reminded her. 

“O-one!” she cried out in pain. 

WHACK!

“T-two!”

After ten, like with Parvati, he added a little stimulation to her clit. She gasped out like a whore when his fingers vibrated over her pale pink clit. Her bottom wiggled sexily as she mewled and dribbled her girl juice over his lap. 

WHACK!

“Ohhhh … ohhhhhhhhh!”

He hadn’t even gotten to fifteen and she was squirting! Her back arched and pussy flooded the room. Parvati had stumbled over to see what was going on. She watched as her best friend came like she did. 

Harry decided to forgo the rest of her spanks and turned to Parvati. “Help me stick it inside,” he told her. Parvati blushed. 

“Sorry Lav,” she apologized as she gripped Harry’s cock and stroked him a few times. She placed the head against her blonde friend’s lips, and Harry speared her for the first time. Parvati was transfixed by the sight of such a large piece of meat slipping into her friend’s tiny pussy. The skin stretched, and Lavender mewled as he bottomed out. 

“Play with my balls,” he ordered, and Parvati listened. She reached out and massaged his nuts as he started thrusting into Lavender. She had to sit there on her knees and listen to the lewd sounds of fucking going on right in front of her. She could smell their coupling and was sure that some of those smells were coming from her. The wet squelching was making her blush as Lavender moaned and groaned and orgasmed over and over. Her pussy juice was dribbling down and drenching everything underneath them. Suddenly, Harry pulled out. His cock was sticking out right under Lavender’s abused pussy. 

“Clean it,” he told her. She knew he was talking about her mouth. Embarrassed, she leaned down and took him down her throat and sucked him off until he was completely clean of her friend’s cum. Without having to ask, she stuffed him back into Lavender. Now he was slowly fucking the blonde, his hand rubbing her hard clit. She knew what was about to happen. It seemed that she would have a front-row seat as Harry ordered her to suck his balls while he fucked her friend. Unable to say no, she leaned down and licked the arousal off his balls. She had just cleaned him off when Lavender squealed once again, and her face was drenched in her best friend’s cum. Spray after spray hit her in the face as she felt Harry’s balls pulse against her mouth. She let them go and massaged them as he spurted his thick seed into Lavender’s pulsating pussy. Knowing when he had finished, she pulled him out and licked him clean. 

After a moment of rest, Harry stood up and addressed them. “Okay girls, the second part of your punishment will happen tomorrow night. Meet me here at ten sharp. Understand!” he added with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, Harry!” they exclaimed, standing side by side, naked and covered in various fluids. Harry nodded. 

“Get dressed and go back to the dorm. You girls will need plenty of rest for tomorrow.”

They squeaked and threw on their clothes. A few minutes later, they were on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Who ever said being a Prefect was a thankless job?


	2. Paying Off Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - After the defeat of Voldemort, Daphne agrees to spend some quality time with him if he agrees to speak on her behalf.

**Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - After the defeat of Voldemort, Daphne agrees to spend some quality time with him if he agrees to speak on her behalf.**

**Paying Off Potter**

The gorgeous Daphne Greengrass got out of the shower and dried herself off. She went into her large, ornately decorated bedroom and stood in front of her full-length mirror. The vision that stared back at her was stunning, to say the least. Her long hair, black as raven feathers flowed luxuriously down her slender, delicate shoulders. Her medium-sized breasts were more than a handful, she proved by cupping and lifting them up. She turned slightly and checked out her side profile. Her smooth bottom jutted out of her thin frame, giving her a body that men coveted and would kill to possess. Her legs, while she wouldn’t call them long, were creamy and smooth and blemish-free. Her mother never let her rough house when she was a child. She said that, as a woman, it was important to have beautiful skin. Her feet were small and dainty, and like her fingernails, her toenails were painted a dark blue. The face looking back at her was lovely. She had big beautiful eyes that could turn smart men into stupid boys. Her nose was small and perfectly shaped and had a pretty smile that hid rows of straight, white teeth. Her cheeks were dimpled, giving her a look that made her appear younger than she was. She was just about ready for her meet-up. 

She sighed as she looked for something to wear. Her first instinct was to simply wear anything, but her upbringing wouldn’t allow her to. She knew how she got into such a position, but that didn’t mean that it made it any better. Still, things could have been worse. In the end, it was her own fault what had happened. She knew that it was pretty stupid to get involved in anything that had to do with the Death Eaters or any of their supporters. She needed the money though. They had said that it would be easy money with almost no chance of getting caught. That part was true. The money was easy, and she didn’t get caught. All she had to do was help smuggle illegal dark artifacts into Hogwarts and distribute them to the Death Eater spawn that lived in the silver and green-clad dungeons. Daphne didn’t have much of a choice. Her family wasn’t doing well financially. They weren’t to the point of begging, or anything close, but they didn’t have the means to keep her living the type of life that she was used to. She needed her clothes and makeup and all the other things that set her apart from the pathetic masses. She was Daphne Greengrass! She was better than all those peons crowding Diagon Alley, looking for any chance to save a few sickles. She was the most beautiful girl in school, and she would argue, the most beautiful in the country. She left a trail of broken hearts to prove it. 

Her problem came once the Dark Lord was killed, and his army collapsed. Death Eaters and their supporters were being captured left, right, and center. At first, she wasn’t worried. She wasn’t a supporter. What could they do to her? Unfortunately, someone hoping for some leniency snitched on the goings-on of her final two years at school. Those things just happened to be incredibly illegal, especially in a school full of children. She was arrested soon after. Her family, while not supporters, were suspected of being sympathetic to the cause. They weren’t in the best position to demand her release. Obviously, they couldn’t even afford to bribe anyone to release her, if anyone would even agree to that in the first place. So, Daphne Greengrass was left to rot. She had spent six very long days in her cell, waiting for her day in court. She wasn’t exactly a high priority for the Wizengamut, so her stay might have been a lengthy one. That was when Harry Potter came into the area with the holding cells. Being a hero, he was allowed in without supervision. Apparently, Draco’s mother had cut a deal with him, and he was there to talk to Malfoy. When he was about to leave, Daphne took her chance and called him over. He had asked her what she wanted, so she explained her situation to him without outright admitting her guilt. He asked what he was supposed to do about it. She told him that she’d like him to fix her situation in the same way that he was fixing Malfoy’s.

Potter smirked at her and asked if she was going to offer the same payment as Mrs. Malfoy. The look on his face didn’t fill her with confidence. Anything was better than Azkaban though. Of that, she was sure. She obviously said yes. He told her that he would return later and bring a contract for her to sign. When he came back, she was informed of what was expected of her. One night, every week for the next year, she was to spend it with him at his place doing whatever it is that he desired. She knew what the pervert desired! She was a bombshell. Of course, she knew what he was planning. With her situation being that or prison for at least six months, she agreed and signed the contract. Now she just needed to make sure her boyfriend never found out.

That was how she ended up where she was at, all dressed up and ready to be fucked by a man that wasn’t her boyfriend. Oh well, her boyfriend was only good for the wealth he provided. She had no love for the guy, and wouldn’t feel an ounce of guilt for cheating on him. It was her freedom after all! Checking the time, she only had a short while to get to his place. She touched up her makeup and hair and went to the fireplace. She floo’ed to his manor. 

**At Harry’s House**

Harry watched as the fireplace burst into green flames, and the delectable Daphne Greengrass stepped gracefully out of the fire. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d long since had a crush on the bitchy girl. Most boys at school did. They just weren’t dumb enough to approach her about it. His crush was always more physical than anything. Her attitude annoyed him, but he could look past it for their arrangement. She came out in a white button-up blouse and knee-length black skirt. On her feet were black high heels and knee-high socks. His cock was already hard!

She just stood there, probably waiting on him to greet her like the Pureblood princess that she was. He didn’t care about any of that right now. He didn’t have anything he wanted to say to her either. Her attitude left a lot to be desired. What he did desire, was her body. He walked over to her, and she opened her mouth to say something. Without waiting, he grabbed her by her luscious ass and kissed her deeply. 

Daphne’s eyes widened as she was accosted by the simpleton that took advantage of her when she was in need of help. Pushing past her anger, she kissed him back. It wouldn’t do any good to let her annoyance be known. It was best to get the night over with and go about her life until their next meeting. At least he knew how to kiss properly. She found herself getting into it and moaning as he squeezed her sexy bottom. She shuddered when his fingers crept between her cheeks and rubbed the thong buried deep in her ass crack. She was being carried like the princess that she was. Where to … she didn’t know. She guessed that it was to his room. It turned out to be a correct assumption as she was gently lowered on the bed. He let go of her lips as he spread her thighs apart. She looked down and gasped as he lewdly licked the inside of her creamy, pale thighs. It was improper of him to have his face anywhere close to that area! She had to keep her opinions to herself though. He could do what he wanted. At least it felt good. Her lower half wiggled in pleasure as he kissed and nipped at the soft skin of her thighs, and she bit her lip when he buried his face in her damp panties. She blushed when he inhaled deeply. 

“You smell wonderful, Daphne,” he groaned into her groin. The vibrations of his voice tickled her clit. 

“Don’t be a cad Potter!” she gasped out, her voice quivering as he slowly peeled the wet panties off of her. Her legs lifted, allowing him to slide them over her high-heeled feet. Next, he unbuckled her heels and gently placed them on the floor. At least he had an ounce of sense. Those shoes cost more than a few galleons! 

“Sorry, love.” He kissed her neck. “I can’t seem to help myself when I’m around you,” he smirked into the delicate skin of her slender neck. She watched with red cheeks as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it open. Her black bra was the last thing hiding her modesty. His hand slid up her smooth belly and cupped her bra-clad breast. Soon his other hand joined but wasn’t content with feeling her over the material. His hand slid under the cups of her bra and groped her bare breasts. His fingers brushed over her nipples, and she looked away from his smirking face. He obviously could feel how hard they were. So she was turned on … so what?! She was a woman after all. Women had needs, just like men. A few moments later, her shirt and bra joined her panties and skirt. Now she laid in front of him wearing only her knee-high socks. She thought that he would take them off last, but it seemed that Potter was a pervert who enjoyed seeing her in them. To each his own, she guessed. 

Harry quickly kissed her again before leaning down and claiming one of her hard, pink nipples. His hand expertly massaged the other tit as he sucked and twirled his tongue around the hard nub of flesh. Daphne’s moans were keeping him rock-hard as she arched her back and tried to stuff even more of her breast into his mouth. He allowed his other hand to slip down her cute, little tummy and between her legs. Her legs parted, and he stroked her wet kitty with his fingers before sliding two of them inside of her. His thumb gently rubbed her clit as his fingers curled and found her G-spot. Daphne gasped into his hair, and she clamped her thighs together, trapping his hand against her pussy. He let his magic flow through his fingers as he slowly finger-fucked the gorgeous Slytherin. The normally bitchy girl was mewling and writhing in pleasure as he greedily sucked her perfect tits, her legs spreading wide so he had more room to maneuver. 

“Oh Merlin!” she choked out as her hips began to tremble. His hand was violently fucking her pussy making her entire body shake. He hit her insides with a pulse of magic and the outcome was fantastic! She yelled out as fluid gushed out of her tiny slit! 

“Ohhhh … ohhh … ohhhhhhhh god!” Her body thrashed as pussy juice sprayed out of her. Harry didn’t wait for her to stop either. He grabbed the thrashing girl underneath her knees and pushed her legs up until her knees were beside each of her ears. She was still wailing in pleasure and spraying her cum all over him as he vanished his clothes and slammed his massive cock into her rhythmically contracting pussy. She squealed out, and her toes curled as she was stretched far beyond what she ever had before. She choked out a cry of pleasure when he started drilling her like a ten sickle whore. She could feel every bump and vein in his monstrous penis. It was rubbing her silken walls and battering against her cervix. Her G-spot was being stimulated, and when his hand reached down and played with her clit, it was too much!

“POTTER!” she cried out, cumming again. Her pussy gripped his thick cock, milking it for every ounce of cum he could give her. He shoved his tongue down her throat as his balls pulsed. Her body was trembling wildly when she felt him seed her insides. She counted one, two, three large loads of cum splattering every inch of her innards. It seemed her pussy wasn’t content. It continued to milk him dry as he speared her over and over. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him and gripped him tightly. She was breathing heavily. Potter kissed her again. 

“Ready for round two?” he asked, licking her sweaty shoulder. Her eyes widened comically. 

“I’m about to pass out, you depraved deviant!” she cried out in panic. She couldn’t take another round like that. Potter just chuckled. 

“You’ll get used to it, love,” he told her, flipping her over and taking her doggy-style. As Daphne wailed into a pillow, she hoped he was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	3. The Cucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Hermione, once again has to please Harry in front of her cuck husband in order to pay off his loans.

** Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon **

** If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit **

** https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza **

** Summary - Hermione, once again has to please Harry in front of her cuck husband in order to pay off his loans. **

** The Cucking **

The twenty-eight year old Hermione Weasley ungracefully dropped down into her favorite cushy chair and placed her glass of firewhiskey on the side table. She harshly pinched and rubbed the area between her lovely chocolate-brown eyes, trying to stave off an oncoming headache. She once again looked at the letter that had come via Owl post. 

_ Dear Weasley family, _

_ The sum of 375 galleons for the month of February is due by the first of March. If payment is not received, we will have no choice but to repossess the house that was put up as collateral. _

_ Best Wishes, _

_ Gringotts _

They had been paying that loan off for months. Her idiot husband took out a loan to start another one of his failed business ventures. He was always being roped into a get-rich-quick scheme. The five-thousand galleon loan he took out had just about killed their relationship. She really didn’t know how much more that she could take. Her meager life-savings had been used up to help pay off the monthly installments, but now she was broke. Her paychecks were barely covering their monthly bills. Ron had recently been fired from another job. The man was useless. She would cry if it would make her feel better. Unfortunately, that no longer worked. That’s why she had the firewhiskey. 

There was one sure-fire way to pay off the loan this month. Her former best friend Harry Potter. While they were still friendly, they no longer spent most of their time together. After his break-up with Ginny, the relationship between him and the Weasleys went into a steep decline. As someone married to a Weasley, that meant that she could no longer spend as much time with him as she would like. Still, she did sneak out every so often and have lunch with him and such. 

To her shame, this wouldn’t be the first time that she had to turn to him for money. On two different occasions, she had to ask him for gold. Of course, each time was because Ron had squandered their savings. Hermione blushed when she thought about how she earned the 

money. Having no love for her husband, Harry made her perform sexual favors right in front of Ron! At first, Ron was outraged and stormed off. His tone changed when he realized that no one would give them any money, and if his debts went unpaid, not only would she end up divorcing him, but the debt holders would likely take payment in pounds of his flesh!

A few days later, he went crawling back and agreed. Hermione’s cheeks pinked while remembering what had happened … or maybe from the whiskey, she didn’t know. She remembered how Harry claimed her in front of her husband. She remembered how shameful it was that she felt so much pleasure. She also remembered how downtrodden Ron had looked later that night when she showered off another man’s scent from her body. At the time she had felt vindictive toward him. He had deserved what he had gotten. Now, she didn’t even care enough to feel that way. She hadn’t let him touch her in months. It was then that her good-for-nothing husband had stumbled in completely drunk. 

“Hello, Ronald,” she said, emotionless as she took a sip. 

“Mione,” he slurred, stumbling a bit before falling back into a chair. His hair was disheveled and he had a five o’clock shadow. It also looked like he may have been in some kind of a physical altercation. His clothes were rumpled and slightly torn. Hermione didn’t care enough to ask. 

“The bill for this month’s portion of the loan just came in,” she said scathingly, flinging the letter at him. 

“S-sorry, love. I’m a bit skint at the moment,” he choked out as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

“You’re always skint,” she replied calmly. She took another drink. Ron was going to drive her to alcoholism. “Anyway, you know what this means, don’t you?”

“You know I don’t. So why don’t you just tell me,” he slurred. 

“We’ll have to have another session with Harry,” she smirked knowing it was going to piss him off. True to form, he jumped out of his chair to rant, only to fall over and bang his head on the floor. 

“We don’t need Potter!” he pushed himself into a sitting position. “I’ll pay it myself!” 

“Oh really. Well go ahead and pay it. When the Goblins come looking for you, I’ll be at Harry’s begging him to protect me. Who’s going to protect you?” she dropped the truth on him. Harry still loved her enough that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. He would happily watch as Ron was dragged into the depths of the marble bank. She could hear Ron cursing to himself. He knew she was right, but didn’t want to admit it. 

** The Following Day **

Hermione wrote to Harry, who quickly responded. They were to meet him at his cottage. Ron wasn’t allowed anywhere near his manor house. Hermione had been there multiple times. Ron was still hungover and angry when the time came for the meeting. They apparated just outside the ward-line, and Harry met them and let them in. Harry was looking more than a little smug. She could understand why. He loved seeing Ron down on his luck. Luckily for him, Ron was always having a rough time of it. 

“Hermione … Ron,” Harry greeted them with a head nod, ushering them into his cottage. His cottage was quite lovely. It was situated on a cliff somewhere close to Bill and Fleur’s place. Hermione would love to live there. 

“Potter,” Ron growled. “You’re just loving this, aren’t you?” he asked snidely. 

“Indeed I am,” he replied easily. Nothing else was said, angering Ron even more. Once they were in the living room, Harry handed them the standard contract. It was the same as the ones they signed twice before. It simply said that he would pay them the sum of five-hundred galleons in return for services rendered. It also had a stipulation about what would happen if Ron tried to attack him over it. Needless to say, Ron would curse and complain, but he wouldn’t try to get physical. The three of them signed, and Harry put the contract away. Like always, with a flick of his wand, Ron was petrified from the neck down. Harry wanted to hear his verbal complaints while taking her.

Harry floated the love seat right in front of Ron so he could have a perfect view. Hermione knew that Harry was a bit vindictive when it came to the Weasleys. Well, most of them anyway. Oddly enough, he still had a soft spot for Ginny, who still had a soft spot for him in return. Harry sat on the love seat and beckoned her closer. Hermione stood right in front of him. “Strip for me, love.”

Hermione blushed as he turned on a song with a nice sensual, slow beat. Having taken dance classes for years in her childhood, she knew how to move her body properly. Harry knew that, so Hermione began. She closed her eyes and allowed the beat to flow through her. She remembered what her dance instructor had once told her. Listen to the song, and let the song dictate how your body moves. Hermione did just that. 

Harry watched with bated breath as his former best friend started slowly swaying her hips. As her performance went on, it became sexier and sexier. He knew that she could dance, having heard her talk about it multiple times, but he didn’t know that she could move like that! Hermione reached back and unzipped her knee-length skirt. Turning to face him, she gave him an incredibly sexy look while running her fingers into her hair and lifting it off of her shoulders. She gave her wide hips a shake, and her skirt slid off and pooled at her high-heeled feet. She easily stepped out of them and did a little spin, showing off her thong-covered ass. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow as she slapped her thick ass! He couldn’t believe that this was the same girl who told him off when he laughed at one of Seamus’ boner jokes. 

Her beautiful ass jiggled from the impact, making his mouth water and cock harden. When she faced him, he could see her silky panties cling to her mound and lips, making a sexy, little camel-toe between her creamy thighs. He looked up and saw her unbuttoning her blouse. Button after button popped open as her hips swayed in rhythm with the song. Finally, she peeled her shirt off, leaving her in only her underwear and high heels. That was when Hermione got closer. 

Harry wanted a show from her, and Hermione decided to give him one. In fact, she gave it her all. She danced as sexily as she could, not only to turn Harry on but also to anger her useless husband. She wanted Ron to see what he was missing. She placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. Her silken panties were wet as she rolled her wide hips against his erection and rubbed his face in her cleavage. Hermione was quite proud of her large C-cup breasts. They were large and perky and drew the attention of every man in her vicinity. She jiggled her tits as his erection stimulated her clit through her panties. She got off of him and quickly pulled off his shoes, trousers, and boxers, leaving him in his shirt and socks. She didn’t want to waste time. She wasn’t surprised by the ten-inch beast that popped up. She had taken it before, after all. She gave it a quick kiss before standing up and turning her back on him. 

She swayed her hips sexily, making sure that Ron could see perfectly. Hermione sat down on his crotch and began grinding herself on him. She smirked at her husband and lifted her hair up, exposing her slender, lovely neck. As she thought, Harry immediately latched on to the soft skin, kissing and nipping at her silky neck. She let her curtain of hair fall over his head, covering him with her scent. She closed her eyes when the latch of her bra was released, causing her bra to fall forward. She let it fall to the ground, presenting her large tits to the cool afternoon air. Her nipples were rock-hard as she gave him the best lap dance of his life. His hands slid up her belly and cupped her swaying breasts. She moaned and leaned back against his chest. She looked at her cuck of a husband. His tiny, little pecker was hard, and his face was red with anger. She smirked and spread her legs a bit, showing him how wet she was. Another failure on his part. He could never make her wet like that. 

“I need you now, Hermione!” Harry groaned out. She wanted him too. Hermione stood up and reached down to spread herself open. She slowly lowered herself as Harry lined himself up. They moaned in unison as he slid into her moist tunnel before she settled on his balls. She leaned back against his chest and he grabbed her behind her knees and lifted her legs up. Her high-heeled feet were spread apart, as were her legs while Harry slammed his absurdly long cock into her repeatedly.

Ron was so fucking pissed! He watched as his wife gave Harry Fucking Potter the sexiest dance he had ever seen! Now he was being forced to watch as his insanely large junk was sliding in and out of Hermione’s beautiful cunt. Hermione’s face was twisted in passion and pleasure. It was a look he hadn’t ever seen. The sound of wet skin clapping made him look to the place they were connected. Harry’s cock was streaked with her creamy, white girl cum as their bodies collided together. They were moaning, and he could hear the wet slurps of their 

tongue kissing as Hermione turned her head to kiss him. He watched as her bald pussy was being stretched out, and a pain hit him. It would never be tight for him again! That didn’t matter, he guessed. It had been a long time since he was able to get a piece of ass from her. He heard his wife squeal and looked to see what had changed. Harry’s hand was rubbing her hard clit while pounding into her viciously. Ron was hard as hell, and more than a little embarrassed at the size difference between the two men. He was trying to squirm to relieve some of the pressure. Hermione’s sexy body started trembling wildly, and she screamed out and started squirting right there in front of him!

Harry saw Hermione squirting and smirked to himself. He lifted her up by the underside of her knees and displayed her to Ron. Her ejaculate hit the redhead right in the face over and over as Hermione writhed and squealed. Her pussy felt incredible as if fluttered over his cock, massaging his meat and desperately trying to milk his seed. It didn’t need to wait long as his own orgasm hit him hard. He pulled out, and Hermione reached under and grabbed him. She took aim and stroked his cock wildly as he moaned. 

Hermione, being the vengeful little bitch that she was, took aim and started stroking. A gooey load of hot cum spurted out at incredible speeds, hitting Ron right in the forehead. The redhead screamed out angrily. A terrible mistake, as a second, bigger load squirted right in his mouth. Ron choked and gagged as spurt after spurt hit him in the face. Hermione laughed as she came and squirted over him.

Ron, shamed and emasculated, couldn’t take it anymore and came in his pants! “Ohhhhh …. Oh!” he groaned as a wet patch appeared on the crotch of his trousers. 

Hermione and Harry looked at the pathetic sight. They shook their heads. Harry turned Hermione around and held her against him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him so as to not fall off. “That was fucking fantastic, Hermione! I didn’t know you had it in you! I’m going to open a side account at Gringotts under my name. I’ll put an extra five-hundred galleons in it as a tip for you. You’ve earned it, love,” he told her, tired from their coupling. Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply. 

“Thank you, Harry! I appreciate it.” She was happy that Ron wouldn’t be able to touch that money. Harry set her on her feet, and she collected her clothes. She watched as Ron collapsed when the spell holding him down wore off. She walked up to him, still nude. “Go home, you pathetic twat! You’ve embarrassed me enough today,” she said scathingly, turning and walking away from him. All he could see was the delicious way her ass moved when she walked. Suddenly, she apparated away. 

Ron looked back and glared at his former best friend. Harry just smiled and waved him goodbye. Grinding his teeth in rage didn’t exactly work, as he still had cum in his mouth. Remembering this fact, he gagged and quickly apparated home to shower and brush his teeth. 

When Ron left, Harry burst into laughter. He was almost sure that he’d be seeing them again next month. If Hermione ever wizened up and left the git, he’d invite her into his home, and of course, his bed. Time would tell. Until then, he’d have fun humiliating his former friend, and fucking his beautiful wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	4. Time Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Dark Lord Harry Potter travels to a new time and reality to snag himself a new follower. Bellatrix/Harry

**The new Poll will soon be up to decide the girl for tomorrow's one-shot on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Dark Lord Harry Potter travels to a new time and reality to snag himself a new follower. Bellatrix/Harry**

**Time Lord**

In a cave near Hogsmeade, the air crackled with energy. Lights flashed and the ground trembled as arcs of electricity sparked from every stone. A buzzing sound could be heard as a pin-prick of light began to grow larger and larger. Finally reaching critical mass, the light exploded leaving behind a frazzled-looking adult male. 

Harry Potter shook off his wooziness and got to his feet. As suspected, he was as naked as the day he was born. All his calculations told him that everything on his body would be disintegrated. Luckily, he took measures against it. He touched a tattoo on his forearm and a small blue flame appeared. His hand slipped in causing the flame to grow, and after a few seconds of rummaging around, he pulled out his wand. Once his hand left, the flame disappeared. It was a handy spell created by himself for just this cause. He placed a pocket dimension in his forearm to hold the bare essentials that he would need for his mission. With his wand in hand, he waved it and clothing appeared on his body. Another wave and a chair formed. Harry sat down, tired from his trip. 

As Harry sat down, he went over a few things in his mind. His mission was simple. Travel to a different reality that was very similar to his own and “recruit” some new followers. It was a shame what had happened to his old ones. Most were killed in the last great battle. In the end, his side came out on top, but the casualties were devastating. Both sides were nearly wiped out. Truth be told, there were only the dregs left to choose from. He damn sure didn’t want to have to train those useless idiots into half-competent soldiers. That was the reason for his dimension-hopping. His first stop was a specific time, but he still had to hope that the realities were similar enough. He was here for one specific person, Bellatrix Lestrange. He remembered that in his youth, she was likely one of the most feared women to ever exist. As time went on, Voldemort had let her talents and body degrade to the point where she was just another talented meat shield. Psychosis like that needed to be nurtured. He calculated this jump to a specific time. He was aiming for sometime around 1987 or 1988. He didn’t have time to pull her from Voldemort’s clutches, nor did he have any intention to get into some long, drawn-out fight for dominance. He chose this time because Voldemort was supposedly already defeated, and Bellatrix was safely stored in Azkaban prison. He smiled cruelly. A few years in prison would make her all the more grateful for her release. Now he just needed to prepare. 

Harry took his time. He had long since figured out that rushed plans often failed. He spent around a week preparing the cave with wards, expansion charms, and anything else he thought would be useful. He didn’t need a house or anything like that. He wouldn’t be staying. He chose this cave because of its proximity to Hogsmeade. Here, all the magic he would be using would go unnoticed by the Ministry. Once he had the cave all set, he went out and bought some toys to play with. Of course, they needed a little magical tweaking. His forearm pocket dimension, while decently sized, wasn’t huge. It was only around one square meter in size, so he couldn’t bring everything that he would need. What he did bring were his potion supplies. He pulled them out and went to work. He wasn’t a master, or anything close. He did, however, have some masters working for him. They could create any potion that he would need. Harry just had to learn how to brew it properly. All in all, it took a couple of weeks to get everything in order. It was time well spent in his opinion. 

**Time Lord**

Bellatrix Lestrange was bored. It was the same thing every day. Eat the disgusting slop they called food, sleep on a hard, stone floor covered in a ratty blanket, and suffer when the Dementors rolled by. Still, she didn’t regret anything. She spent her days reliving the glorious violence in her mind. How she longed to get back out there and slit a few throats. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she heard her brother-in-law, Rabastan crying in another cell. The man lacked conviction. She heard tapping on her cell bars. She looked up to see a good-looking middle-aged wizard with striking green eyes. He smiled and her world went dark. 

Harry had easily gotten into Azkaban. The wards were identical to the prison in his reality. That made the job a lot easier. He knew these wards like the back of his hand. He created a hole in the apparation wards that would stay open for about an hour … more than enough time to get in and out. He went in, got what he needed, and got out without anyone being the wiser. Soon the hole would close, and there would be no evidence of what had happened. He placed the unconscious Bellatrix on the work table. He waved his hand in front of his face and grimaced. She smelled bad. Not surprising, Azkaban wasn’t exactly a five-star resort. He waved his wand and her clothes disappeared. He waved it again and she was clean … well, clean enough for now. He got a good look at her. The seven years in prison had certainly done a number on her. It had stripped her of her beauty and youth. He didn’t know exactly how old she was, but he knew she had to be in her mid or late thirties. She looked at least in her early fifties. That definitely wouldn’t do. He pulled out some of the potions that he had created and got to work. 

**A Few Days Later**

Bellatrix groggily opened her eyes. She was a bit confused. She wasn’t hungry or cold. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but discovered that she couldn’t lift her hand. Looking down, she found that she was strapped to some kind of table that was placed upright, making her appear like she was standing. In front of her was a full-length mirror. Her eyes widened when she noticed her appearance. She was beautiful and young! She looked to be in her late teens again! But how? Further inspection showed that she was completely nude. Besides her eyelashes and brows, and her long, luxurious locks, there was no hair on her body. She could see her taut lips slightly poking out beneath her hairless, V-shaped mound. Not only that, but her body wasn’t skinny anymore. She was healthy-looking again. Even her teeth were white and pearly. 

“I can see that you like my work,” a deep voice rang out, startling her. Her table spun around to face the man she remembered seeing in her cell. 

“You!” she screeched. “Who are you and what do you want with me?” she growled, desperately trying to break out of her shackles. The bastard just smirked at her. 

“I’m your new master, and I’ve come to claim you,” he said evenly, walking up to her and brushing a finger down the middle of her breasts. Bellatrix cackled out an insane bout of laughter. 

“New master?” she laughed. “Sorry fella, but I’ve already got one, and I’m a one-man kind of gal,” she giggled insanely, still trying to free herself. The man just chuckled. 

“Ah yes, Voldemort right?” Bella flinched and glared at him, daring him to use his name again. “Is he just as pathetic in this reality as he was in mine?” he asked, good-naturedly. Bella growled. “You should have seen his face when I killed him. Such fear, such cowardice. His despair was glorious!” he ranted. Bella’s eyes widened. 

“As for your former master, I know he’s still alive … if you could call being a pathetic wraith and having to possess frogs being alive that is.” Bella fought even harder. She wanted to strangle this guy. “Don’t worry about him though. Look at your forearm.”

She did and nearly screeched at him. The remnants of her Dark Mark were gone! Even if she couldn’t see the mark before, she could still feel it. Now it was gone. The bastard just laughed as she thrashed in anger, spitting curses at him. He walked up until they were face to face. “You’ll grow to love me,” he said happily. She spit right in his face!

Harry pulled back and wiped the saliva from his cheek. He had to clamp down on his urges to gut her. Bella watched as he calmed himself and glared at her. “You’re lucky that I’ve put so much work into you. Otherwise, I would sew your mouth closed and hang you by your hair.” 

Bella cried out in shock when he waved his wand and suddenly, the table she was attached to started changing shape. She was flipped and turned and ended up face down on all fours. Her knees were spread and shackled along with her hands. She tried to pry them up, but they wouldn’t budge. “I’ve got something for you to play with, Bella!” he said, excitedly. In front of her, he held up a large, purple, rubber dildo. “It’s a muggle sex toy that I’ve enchanted. I’m sure you’ll love it!” he laughed at her panicked look. “But first, some entertainment for you.” 

Her table was turned to face the mirror again. This time the mirror disappeared to show her husband Rodolphus strapped to an identical table! His eyes were wide as he tried desperately to free himself. The man walked up to him and patted his head like a dog. “I’ve given ole Rudy here a different potion treatment,” he explained, pulling a sheet off of a side table to display various knives and torture devices. Her husband started thrashing wildly. Her heart hammered in her chest. She was horrified, and a little excited. “The human body is so frail. I mean, a few moments of torture and you die of shock. How boring. Rudy here won’t be meeting such a fate! He’ll last through days of pain, the potions will see to that. Shall we begin?” he asked happily. Not waiting for an answer, he reached down and grabbed a glass jar with a lid. Inside, looked to be giant wasps.

Harry held up the jar. “Japanese hornets!” he said proudly. “It’s said that their sting is horrifically painful. Luckily for Rudy here, unlike bees, hornets can sting over and over again!” he giggled. She didn’t know how that made her husband lucky but watched as he walked to his naked form and unscrewed the top. With a sticking charm attached, he slid the jar hole over her husband’s penis and testicles. Rudy’s ball-gagged mouth let out a muffled scream. “Oh calm down! You haven’t even been stung yet. They’re quite calm at the moment.”

Bella gulped as he walked back towards her. He went behind her, and she gasped out when she felt the large dildo split her folds and slide into her depths. She shivered when he pulled it almost all the way out. “Forgot the lube,” he mumbled. She heard a squirting noise and then it was slid back in. “Ready to feel something wild?” She was about to tell him to go fuck himself when the dildo suddenly started vibrating harshly and began penetrating her over and over. She gasped and tried to look over her shoulder, but it was no use. She put her face down in shame as she was fucked with the muggle sex toy. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pleasure. 

Harry skipped and twirled crazily as he slid up next to Rudy. “Give her a show Rudy!” Harry grabbed a potion ladle and started banging on the glass repeatedly. Rudy was shaking his head no as the hornets got riled up. Finally, he hit the jar with a vibration charm to keep the hornets angry. As the first stings hit, his muffled screams were horrific to hear. 

Bella bit her lip as she watched what was happening. Her husband was writhing and screaming in pain, and her pussy was dripping down her thighs. The guy appeared by her side. “His screams are wonderful, aren’t they?” he asked, sensually rubbing her bare back. Bella kept her mouth shut, afraid of the lewd noises that might escape her lips. “No? I’ll see if I can do better.”

She shuddered when he went back to the table and grabbed a wicked-looking blade. He lifted it up to her husband’s head and ever so slowly, scalped the middle of his hair. From forehead to neck, Harry happily detached the hair and meat from his best bud Rudy’s head. His screams were the stuff of nightmares. When the large strip of meat was released, Harry happily showed them his work. “I’ve heard that Rogaine will help with hair loss Rudy!” he said, slapping the crying man in the face with his own head meat. Harry happily skipped back to Bella. 

Bella watched as he slid around the back of her. “How was that, honey?” he said, licking her quivering butt cheek. His hand was groping the inside of her thigh, smearing her dribblings into her creamy smooth skin. She mewled and wiggled as he peppered her sweaty skin with kisses and licks. It had been close to a decade since she last had any kind of real sexual contact. She was so fucking horny. Not only that, but she was lustfully anticipating what he would do next. She finally let out a moan when his tongue wiggled over her puckered asshole. The dildo was still fucking her, hitting just the right spot with every penetration. He walked by, reaching out to squeeze her dangling breast. 

“Well Rudy, your wife’s a tough nut to crack. I’m going to have to step up my game if I’m going to impress her.” Harry grabbed an enchanted knife. It was spelled to follow his mental command. Placing the tip against Rodolphus’ skin, the knife stood straight out waiting for a command. He walked back to Bella. 

Bella groaned when the dildo was pulled from her pussy. She could feel the backed-up pussy juices slip out with the dildo. It must have been a messy sight. Her pussy was so raw and sensitive. Suddenly she felt something warmer at her entrance. She was so horny that she didn’t care who or what fucked her. She happily slid her ass back as much as she could. She moaned when it slipped in. Strong hands squeezed her hips as her fucking began. She let out a shuddered breath as she gleefully watched the knife slide across her husband’s skin. Trials of blood dripped down as he cried and begged for mercy that wouldn’t come. Her body spasmed as he hit a wonderful spot inside of her. Understanding what had happened, he hit that spot over and over again. That was the sign of a good lover, she thought. He paid attention to her. The wet sounds of their fucking mixed with the garbled yells of her husband was a sound she would never forget. In years to come, she would often masturbate to the memory. Right now, she had no need for masturbation. Her master’s abnormally large cock was splitting her apart. Her G-spot was being battered as her nipples rubbed against the table below. A loud, muffled scream turned her attention back to Rudy. She watched with excitement as his bloody ear fell to the ground! 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!” she moaned when her master reached under her and began tweaking her wet clit. Her pussy was already beginning to flutter on his cock. She happily watched as her husband was sliced to ribbons. Inconsequential body parts littered the floor as Bella helplessly gripped the table. Her pussy was tightly gripping his thrusting cock.

“Keep an eye on your hubby, darling!” She locked eyes with her husband. She could see the pain and betrayal in his eyes. It made her pussy tingle. Just then, her master directed pure magic into her clit as his mighty cock speared her G-spot. Her eyes widened when the knife slid across his skinny belly, spilling his intestines all over the floor! 

“FUUUUUUUUUUCK ME!” she cried out, her pussy contracting on his thrusting member. Her orgasm exploded as did the juices from her pussy. Her ass trembled wildly as her juices sprayed her captor. With every thrust, she squirted some more. She squealed in pleasure while watching vomit dribble out of the ball-gag. Her pussy was harshly milking the cock fucking her, hoping for a hot, creamy load. She wasn’t disappointed. Her master groaned and filled her with his thick, hot seed. She mewled in pleasure, happy to have pleased her new master. “Ohhh!” she squeaked one last time, her ass spasming while releasing one little squirt. She laid there quivering in pleasure. Amazingly, Rodolphus was still alive!

“I told you Rudy would be around awhile!” Harry said happily. “I haven’t even brought out the chainsaw yet.”

Bella’s orgasm started right back up as her new master sensually rubbed her swollen clit. His promises of violence were almost as good as his promise of pleasure. Right now, she was getting both. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Poll will soon be up to decide the girl for tomorrow's one-shot on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	5. The Red Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Harry, who owns the best gentlemen's club in all of magical Britain, evaluates the talent with the help of his attractive mother. SMUT

**Pictures of what I think Lily Potter looks like are on my Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Harry, who owns the best gentlemen’s club in all of magical Britain, evaluates the talent with the help of his attractive mother.**

**The Red Dragon**

Mistress of the ultra-popular Red Dragon, Lily Potter escorted Susan Bones to her boss’ office. She smiled as she looked over the luxurious decor of the club she helped run. It wasn’t easy getting this place running. Thankfully, her boss and son, Harry Potter was more than up to the task. She didn’t know exactly how he had gotten it done, but she guessed that there were more than a few bribes and quite a bit of bloodshed. Frankly, she didn’t want or need to know. Her job was to scout for talent and keep the girls in line. Harry took care of everything else. 

The Red Dragon was the first true gentlemen’s club in magical Britain. There had been others before it, but those were small, low-class dives that were run illegally out of someone’s back-alley shop at night. In truth, those were more like whore-houses than anything else. What Harry had created couldn’t have been any more different. The place was high-class and was built for the middle-class and up to come and enjoy themselves. He was planning to build a budget version soon, but he hadn’t started with that yet. There was even a high-roller room for the VIP’s and wealthy elite to come and debase themselves, and pay him for the privilege. They didn’t complain, so why should anyone else?

Her son would cater to anyone’s desire. Wanted some muggle drugs, he’d get them for you. Want a gorgeous blonde to piss on your face? He’d get that for you. Everything had a price but was attainable if you had the cash. One of her girls even told her that one of her regular clients wanted to use her hair to jack-off. He literally wanted to wrap his cock in her hair and use it to masturbate. Lily shook her head. It was tricky to come up with a price for that. 

The Red Dragon had three main areas, with many little side areas that you could visit. The first area was the lounge. That consisted of the strip club, bar, and casino. Then there was the brothel. The last was, of course, the VIP area. The first two were what made him the most money, but the VIP area is what kept the place legal, and open. Harry would lavish the upper echelon of the Ministry in debauchery, give them free drugs, and make them salivate at the thought of their next visit. 

Susan Bones looked nervous, Lily thought. It wasn’t surprising. Most new girls were. It was sad how the Bones girl had fallen on hard times. Her aunt Amelia was killed by the Dark Lord’s henchmen during his second rise. After her son killed him, Susan had done her best to keep her family afloat. Unfortunately, the bills kept coming in and Susan wasn’t making enough to keep her large family manor going. She’d have to sell if she couldn’t make ends meet. Obviously, her house was important to her. Lily didn’t blame her. It had been in her family’s possession for hundreds of years. That was when she had come to visit Lily. While Lily and Amelia weren’t close, they were friendly enough. Susan had of course heard about the club, and wanted to ask some questions. One thing led to another and here she was, about to audition for her son. Lily opened the door to her son’s office. 

**The Red Dragon**

Harry watched as his mother and Susan Bones entered his office. He smiled at the two sexy women. Both were pale-skinned and incredibly busty. Susan would be a big earner for him. Hell, he’d probably be using her often enough. He’d been accused multiple times of having a “thing for redheads”. That was somewhat true, he guessed. In reality, he just loved gorgeous women and liked to have a wide variety. Beautiful redheaded women were rarer than blonde or brunettes. So when he saw one, he had to have them. He even snatched up Ginny Weasley. She was happy to be his mistress, although some would consider her to be his whore. 

His eyes raked over his mother’s form. She was slim and beautiful with huge Double D breasts that made men salivate. She had taken him after her husband James had died and Voldemort was defeated the first time. It was just the two of them for the longest time. She had very little shame when it came to the human body, so he grew up around a beautiful, scantily clad woman. As he grew older, he was able to appreciate her body even more. After years of being selibate, Lily couldn’t take it anymore and seduced her own son! She had seen him naked many times and knew about the monster hiding in his trousers. The thought of it had her pussy moistening. Harry was thrilled. He didn’t let things like incest stop him from having a good time. To him, any gorgeous woman was fuckable. 

That began their relationship. They didn’t announce it to the world, but they didn’t exactly hide it either. If anyone cared, they didn’t say anything. No one wanted to be banned from his establishment. He smiled at his mom. She always looked good in her business attire. It was professional, yet still sexy. She looked fairly young for her age. She was on an expensive potion regiment that helped keep aging at bay. Most rich women used the same regiment. That was why they always looked better than other women. 

“Ladies,” he greeted them. 

“She’s here for her audition,” Lily smiled, walking behind him and sliding a hand down his naked chest. Susan blushed. Harry looked to be sitting at his desk, completely naked. Lily’s huge breasts brushed the back of his head. 

“Did she already explain everything?” he asked the younger redhead. Susan nodded. The money was really good, and she was happy that he had some kind of wards that hid her identity. No one would know it was her working here. That was what finally convinced her to work here. 

“You’re here to be an escort, not a dancer, correct?” he asked, his mother’s fingernails were lightly scratching his muscular pecs. Susan nodded. Harry waved his wand and his desk transformed into a bed. “Take your clothes off and masturbate for me,” he ordered, scooting his chair back a bit to let him see the entire scene. 

“Yes, Harry,” she complied nervously. She began stripping off her clothes. 

Harry’s eyes were glued to the lovely Susan Bones when he felt someone fondling his cock. He looked down to see his mother between his legs stroking his large cock. He tilted his head back and groaned. She knew exactly how to touch him. Susan’s curvy body was slowly exposed to him, and soon, she was entirely nude lying on the bed. She bit her lip as her hand slid between her creamy thighs. 

A pair of lips wrapped around his cock, and he looked down to see his mother looking up at him, staring eye to eye as she bobbed his length. He ran his fingers through her lovely, auburn locks. The sounds in his office were wonderful. He could hear Susan’s whimpers and the wet sounds of her masturbation, and the slurping of his mother taking his cock. He grabbed her gently under her chin, and she let go of his cock. He watched as inch after inch left her mouth covered in her spit. Once it popped free, she stroked him while lovingly looking at him, waiting for instructions. 

“Use your tits,” he groaned as he waved his wand and Susan spun so that her spread legs were facing him. He wanted the perfect view of her pussy. First, he watched his mother. She smiled sexily and unbuttoned her shirt. She pulled it off, leaving her in a lacy bra. Slowly she lifted her bra. She smirked as his eyes never left the glorious tits rising with her hands until gravity won out and her tits popped free, spilling out and exposing herself to him once more. He groaned at the sexy “titty drop”. Her bra was tossed aside and her large breasts were soon wrapped around his foot-long erection. 

Susan was breathing heavily as she looked over and saw Mrs. Potter giving Harry a tit-job. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. Harry was moving his eyes between the girls, watching his mother please him, and watching her finger-fuck herself. She really needed the job, so she spread her legs even further, wanting to give him the best view. 

Lily smothered his cock with her large breasts. She would go from moving them up and down, to moving one up and one down. At this point, she was an expert at tit-jobs. She gave them to her son nearly every day. 

Harry felt like he was in heaven with his mother’s fun-bags coaxing pleasure from his cock. He watched as Susan writhed in pleasure, her wet pussy getting stuffed with her fingers. Wanting more, he grabbed Lily under her armpits and lifted her up. He lifted her until she was straddling him. 

Lily was licking Harry’s neck and dry-humping his cock when he placed the head at her entrance. “Oooooooh god! That’s so good, honey,” she moaned as he slowly stretched her cunt. She was sexily wiggling against him as he slowly entered her, her nipples tickling his chest. She placed her face against his broad shoulder. His hands were groping her ass until one of his fingers brushed her asshole, making her gasp. She loved it when he played with her ass. It took some convincing, but eventually, she let him claim her last virgin hole. It turned out that she loved anal play. 

Harry could feel her warm breath sliding down his shoulder and he toyed with her asshole. He played with her rim as she groaned and slowly started rolling her hips. He watched Susan over her shoulder. Her body was trembling and she cried out, her toes curling as she orgasmed right in front of him. The sight just added to his pleasure. “Keep your legs spread,” he ordered the younger girl. She spread them even wider as he watched her pussy pulsate, trying to milk a cock that wasn’t there. She didn’t even try to hide her shame. She let him see everything. “Spread your lips,” he groaned as his mother started bouncing. 

Susan blushed furiously as she reached down with both hands and spread her pussy apart. Shew was incredibly sensitive from her recent orgasm, and now Harry could see the wet mess that she made. Her pussy was bright pink from arousal, and sloppy wet from her cumming. Still, she displayed herself to him. She knew that he would be claiming her body in order to “test out the talent”. 

Lily was nipping at his shoulder as she moaned like one of his whores. Her pussy was tightly gripping his cock as she rode him, while he slowly fingered her asshole. The sounds of their bodies clapping added to her excitement. Her pussy was already fluttering on his large cock. From the extra slipperiness, she knew that she was creaming on him. Lily could imagine his massive member smeared with her white girl cum. Her pussy clenched knowing that she was marking him as hers. That was true, and every girl knew it. He was hers first, and she wouldn’t let him go. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her pussy began to spasm. Her body trembled as he held her back tightly, only letting her big ass move up and down. She cried out as her pussy gripped him tightly, desperately attempting to milk him of everything he had. 

“Oh fuck, Mum!” he joined her in orgasmic bliss, his hand gripping her ass cheek tightly. His balls pulsed as he spurted his cum deep inside of her. 

Susan watched with wide eyes as Harry seeded his own mother. Lily was shaking wildly on his cock as she orgasmed. She quickly wondered if he would be making her cum just as hard. If she was going to work in this profession, she should at least be able to enjoy herself every so often. 

Lily placed her forehead against his, breathing heavily. Harry lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. Her pussy was still squeezing his cock, not wanting to let go. He kissed her neck and whispered, “Bring Susan home tonight. You can help me break her in,” he smirked, knowing that she enjoyed testing the girls as well. Her pussy tightened at the thought. She smiled and kissed him. 

“Yes, Harry.” He stood up and she stepped off of him, his cock slipping from her depths. 

Susan watched as a nude Harry Potter looked her up and down. He reached out and ran a finger through her pussy lips, making her gasp. He popped his finger in his mouth and moaned. 

“Not bad,” he said. “I’ll be seeing you tonight,” he added, groping her breast as he walked by and slipped into the bathroom. 

Lily smiled at their interaction. Susan would get used to her son’s forwardness. In fact, she guessed that she would even come to enjoy it. All the girls did. She would spend the rest of the day thinking about her upcoming night with her son and another stunning redhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think Lily Potter looks like are on my Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	6. The Red Dragon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry claims Susan with the help of Lily.

**Pictures of what I think Lily Potter and Susan Bones look like are on my Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Harry, who owns the best gentlemen’s club in all of magical Britain, evaluates the talent with the help of his attractive mother.**

**The Red Dragon**

A knock on his office door brought Harry out of his concentrated state. Annoyed, he yelled, “Go away!”

He looked down at the writhing blonde underneath him. Her eyes were glassy with a far off look on her beautiful face. She was lying on his desk with one leg spread and the other over his shoulder. He reached down to where they were joined and rubbed her pink clit. She groaned and arched her back. 

“I love how tight you are, Fleur,” he groaned, spearing her a few more times. She bit her lower lip sexily but didn’t say anything. Harry smiled at the lovely girl. She didn’t work for him, at least not yet. Even so, he wouldn’t allow her to be one of his call girls. She was too good for that. He’d make her one of his high-class strippers. The reason that led her to being fucked by him was the same as all the others. She was in need of money. Apparently, her husband Bill Weasley wasn’t very good at saving. He blew through their funds faster than they could make them. Harry knew that he was spending quite a bit at his casino, but he didn’t tell the blonde. What Bill did with the money he earned was his business. He also didn’t tell Bill that his wife was continuously spreading her legs for him. How Fleur made her money was her business. Harry and Fleur had met during the Triwizard Tournament. While they weren’t close friends, they were friendly enough. She obviously knew of his financial success and came to ask him for advice. In reality, he knew she was hoping for a hand-out. Fleur was gorgeous, and she knew it. Over her short lifetime, she learned how to use her devastating good-looks to her advantage. Unfortunately, Harry was surrounded by good-looking naked women. He was already oversexed as it was. He didn’t need to buy her affection. He did, however, offer her a job as one of his dancers. She declined. She had too much pride for that. Harry told her about her options. She could work here, work somewhere else, or be his mistress. She scoffed at his jest but was rendered silent when he produced a picture of Bill groping a girl in Knockturn Alley. Unknown to Bill, it just happened to be one of his girls. He didn’t know if he would ever need Bill’s talents but thought it was best if he had a little blackmail material. As bad as he was with money, he was fantastic at cracking wards. 

After that, she left to think things through. Eventually, she came back. She wanted to earn some money in secret. What she wanted it for, he didn’t know, nor did he care. As a girl of his, he gave her an “allowance” that was quite generous. All she had to do was be available for him. They of course kept the whole thing secret. She didn’t want her two-timing husband to find out. He had a feeling that she had something in store for the eldest Weasley son. As Fleur sexily bit her lip, she held back a moan. Harry wanted to laugh. She tried so hard to keep herself from feeling pleasure. Like that would stop her from being his whore. He didn’t know why she just didn’t embrace it and allow herself to have fun. She let out a shuddered breath as he hit her G-spot. Suddenly, she squeaked and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she came. Her straddling body felt too good, and he finished inside of her. They spent another few minutes kissing before there was another knock on the door. Huffing, Harry ushered Fleur into his private bathroom to clean herself and make herself more presentable. Annoyed, he flicked his wand and his clothes appeared on his body. He opened the door. “Yes?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mrs. Malfoy is being a pest again,” a young, pretty girl told him. She was new, so he couldn’t remember her name. 

“I assume you’re talking about Astoria,” he asked the young woman. She nodded. Harry sent her away saying that he’d take care of it. Of course, it was Astoria. Narcissa wouldn’t embarrass herself or her family by making a public scene. Astoria couldn’t be more different. The young wife of Draco had racked up quite the debt at his casino. He didn’t even bother telling Malfoy. He thought it best that he figured it out on his own. Hopefully, once she destroyed her reputation. Harry knew why she was causing a scene. She wanted more credit. He wrote out some instructions and sent it along to his manager. He’d give her some more credit, but he also scheduled an appointment to see the girl. He had a few things to straighten out with her. He looked at his watch. He smiled. It was just about time to go home. His mother and Susan had already left. He got up and quickly finished his business. 

**The Red Dragon**

Lily was examining the young redhead. She was pale, like most redheads, and had freckles over her back and shoulders. The nude young woman was kneeling on the bed, waiting for her son to return. Her large, perky breasts stood firm as her red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Lily ran her hands down the girl’s side, earning a shudder from her. It was her job to keep the girl nice and wet for him. Lily was just as nude, brushing her breasts and nipples against the younger girl’s bare back. Finally, she heard the floo flare-up, and she knew that the fun was about to start. 

The door opened revealing her son, already unbuttoning his expensive shirt. Tossing it on a side chair, he sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped off his dress shoes. “Susan, finish him off, please,” Lily told the girl. Susan nodded and waddled over to Harry. The busty redhead bit her lip as she undid his trousers, and let them fall to the ground. Harry stepped out of them as he ran his fingers through the girl’s hair. Susan pulled down his boxers and let his enormous cock spring free. He pulled the back of her head, and she knew what he wanted. Harry groaned in pleasure as she licked his cock from the base all the way to the head. 

Lily watched as her tongue slithered around his wet cock head. She slid a hand between the girl’s legs and toyed with her cunt. Soon her head was bobbing, taking his cock like a pro. She must have had some good experience. That was good. Less time breaking her in. Her head was bobbing rapidly, and Lily heard the familiar Gack! Gack! Gack! of a quality deep-throat blowjob. Her fingers rubbed the length of Susan’s folds. Her juices were smeared all over her smooth cunt. Susan began moaning on her son’s cock when she began tweaking her clit. 

Harry thought that Susan gave pretty good head. She wouldn’t need much instruction from one of the more seasoned girls. He would make sure that he taught her all about the many different kinks in the days to come. She would be spending quite a bit of time in his home. He just hoped that she didn’t have a boyfriend, because if she did, she wouldn’t be seeing him for a while. Susan pulled off his cock and looked up at him as she slapped it against her tits. She was waiting for instructions. “Turn around and stick your ass up,” he told her. She quickly complied and presented her wide, pale ass for his viewing pleasure. He felt his mother slide up next to him and stroke his cock. Susan was sexily wiggling her fleshy ass at him. He swung his hand out and slapped her fat ass. She squealed as her cheeks rippled from the impact. 

“She does have a sexy ass, doesn’t she, honey?” said Lily, licking her son’s cheek.

“Yeah. Nice and round,” he said, sliding his hands around every inch of her bare backside. His fingertips slid down her crack and brushed her asshole, making her back arch. He leaned down and lewdly licked the entirety of her ass. 

Susan blushed as he licked her from her clit, all the way up to her asshole. “Ohhh,” she squeaked as his tongue rimmed her. He kissed and licked and nipped at her bottom, finally spanking her as he settled behind her. She closed her eyes and gripped the cover. She had had sex many times but had never taken anything close to the size of his cock. In truth, she was a bit nervous. She gasped wildly and looked over her shoulder as his head split her folds apart. She pressed her face against the bed as he stretched her tight cunt. “What are you doing?” she squeaked out, panicked as she felt a finger sliding into her bum and another hand rubbing her clit. Harry’s hand reached over and groped her hanging breast, tweaking and pulling at it. 

Lily smirked as she worked the girl’s ass and clit at the same time. Susan started quivering as Lily rolled her hardened nub between her skilled fingers. With her other hand, she was finger-fucking her tight ass, getting her ready for future penetration. It was likely that she was still an anal virgin. That would certainly have to change. 

Susan mewled and hid her face as she was pleasured in multiple places at once. Harry’s large cock was spearing her folds, bashing into her G-spot and rubbing her slickened walls. Lily’s fingers were playing with her clit and ass, and Harry’s other hand was playing with her sensitive nipples. She really didn’t know how much more that she could take. 

Harry grunted as his pelvis slapped against Susan’s wide ass. He let go of her tit and slid his hand down her smooth, sweaty back. Her wet walls were gripping him tightly as he plowed into her. The smell of her sex wafted up, making him even hornier. His mother pulled her finger from her ass and grabbed him around the base. He quickly pulled out and let her clean him of Susan’s cum. 

“Mmmm, she tastes good,” Lily moaned as she slapped Susan’s pussy with her son’s cock. She placed the head between her folds and he slipped back inside. It was then that Lily started spanking the younger redhead. 

Susan cried out as Harry’s mom slapped her fat ass. The loud crack echoed throughout the room as her ass jiggled and rippled from the strike. Another slap had her pussy tingling around Harry’s thrusting cock. Susan was getting fucked so hard that her cheeks were slapping together. The spanking was just adding to the pleasure. With every strike, it felt like something was building inside of her, waiting to get out. Lily’s hand started rolling her clit while the other spanked her. Her hands were squeezing the bedsheets as she moaned face down. Harry’s cock was splitting her open, touching every inch of her insides possible. Her toes began to curl as another powerful strike made her bottom ripple. Lilly pulled her clit as Harry’s cock battered her G-spot one last time, making her clamp down around him and wail into the bed. 

Lily smiled as the girl obviously was experiencing an explosive orgasm. Her body was trembling and thrashing about as Harry fucked her senseless. “Fuck!” he grunted, gripping her fat ass with both hands and squeezing her fleshy hips as he ground his cock into her. Susan spasmed as he pumped his seed deep inside of her. Lily reached under and massaged his balls, coaxing every last drop into the young redhead. Finally dry, he pulled out. She watched as his hot cum began leaking from her abused pussy. Not wanting to waste it, she licked and slurped his cum as it dribbled from her insides. Lily licked her clean before Harry placed his cock at her lips. Another few minutes and his cock was nice and clean as well. After a long day, Harry lied down. Lily snuggled up with him and beckoned Susan to join them. Susan knew that she wouldn’t be seeing her home again for a few days. She snuggled up on Harry’s other side. 

Harry smiled and squeezed both of their asses. Closing his eyes, he needed his rest for another day of running his palace of pleasures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think Lily Potter and Susan Bones look like are on my Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	7. Astrological

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - The nymphomaniac, Professor Sinistra targets Harry Potter as her next student-teacher affair.

**Pictures of what I think Aurora Sinistra looks like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - The nymphomaniac, Professor Sinistra targets Harry Potter as her next student-teacher affair.**

**Astrological**

The tall, willowy Astronomy teacher, Aurora Sinistra was sitting behind her desk as the sounds of quills scratching against parchment filled her small classroom. Her students were taking a test. That wasn’t anything unusual. Students often took tests in their classes. No, the unusual thing was that Professor Sinistra was masturbating furiously underneath her desk. Her teacher’s robes were hiked up slightly, giving her access to her groin. Her panties were pulled aside exposing her naked genitals to the warm air of the classroom. Her fingers were effortlessly gliding over the arousal slickened petals of her pussy as her eyes were locked on one boy, Harry Potter. 

It wasn’t known to anyone, but Aurora Sinistra was a hardcore nymphomaniac. She just couldn’t function unless she was having regular sex. To her, regular sex was at least three times a day. On a good day, she could have ten orgasms. This was the third week of Harry’s third year, and she hadn’t had a single male induced orgasm in all that time! It was becoming a serious problem. It was all she could think about. Eventually, it may even cause her to be so distracted that she could end up losing her job. Since she first started working at Hogwarts, she recruited older male students to take care of her needs. Extremely restrictive magical contracts kept them from blabbing, so she wasn’t worried about being found out. Unfortunately, all her regulars had graduated last year. That was when young Harry Potter caught her eye. 

Usually, she wasn’t into younger men, but as she worked in a school, that was all there was to choose from. Before Harry, she hadn’t even considered going that young! But there was something about the young man. She wanted to take care of him, to teach him about the female body, and usher him into manhood. When he grew up, she wanted him to think of her when he reminisced about his first sexual experiences. She knew that a man’s first was immortalized in his mind. The thought turned her on. Not only that, but Harry was only a third year. She would have nearly five full years to teach him how to please her properly. There was so much that she could show him. She would have him to fulfill her kinky fantasies. He would thank her for it too. How many young boys wished they had an older woman to teach them how to please a woman properly? Harry Potter would have one. She kept her eyes on him and held back a moan as she stroked her damp kitty. She needed to talk to him. 

**Astrological**

Harry blushed as he looked into the mirror. His messy hair was tamed as much as possible, which was to say, not at all. He couldn’t believe that he would soon be seeing Professor Sinistra on a more personal level. She had approached him and said that she needed to talk to him. A contract was presented to him, and he was told that what she had to say was extremely personal and couldn’t be shared with anyone. The contract would prevent it. He read it over, and it was easy to understand. He signed it. That was when she shared her plans with him. His cheeks reddened the more that she talked. Of all the boys in school, she had chosen him. It was a dream come true. Harry knew that many boys had a thing for the sexy, dark-skinned Astronomy teacher. She had chosen him, however. He felt really lucky. After quickly agreeing to her plan, they arranged a meeting time and place. Professor Sinistra gave him a potion that he was to take that night. He took it as soon as he got back to Gryffindor Tower. He didn’t even know what it did, and couldn’t figure it out until the following morning when he went to shower. 

His penis had grown double in size overnight! As he was only thirteen, he didn’t have a giant cock or anything like that. He was only packing a four-incher in his trousers, but after the potion, he was now equipped with an eight-inch cock, which looked huge on his early-teen body. He quickly finished getting ready. He had a meeting he couldn’t be late for. 

**Astrological**

Aurora smiled as she heard the soft knock at the door of her secret room. Most teachers had a secret room. The castle was big, and there were more than enough rooms to go around. What they used them for, that was up to them. She knew that McGonagall used hers to get drunk in. Aurora used hers for her sexual liaisons. She quickly went to the door and ushered her young lover in. Her pussy was already wet and quivering. She had gone too long without sexual contact. 

Harry’s eyes widened as she roughly pulled him into the room. The room was warm and comfortable looking, with a huge bed and scented candles burning. Professor Sinistra was wearing a black, silk robe that ended halfway down her smooth thighs. After a quick, hasty greeting, she pushed him back on the bed and started working the button of his trousers. 

Harry gulped noisily as she started tugging his trousers off of him. Immediately following, she pulled his boxers off and watched as his enhanced cock sprang free. She took him in hand and began pleasuring his cock with long, slow strokes. Harry instantly felt like he was about to cum. 

Aurora smiled happily. She stroked his large, thick cock and said, “I can see that you took the potion. That’s good. You’re already a good size. By the time you’re an adult, you’ll probably be around eleven or twelve inches.” She took one hand and massaged his balls as her other hand picked up speed. 

“Ohhh … I’m about to …,” Harry was cut off by Aurora. 

“Go ahead and cum, honey. We need to get your first shot out of the way so we can have fun,” she said sexily, tickling his balls with her fingertips. Harry didn’t need to be told twice. A healthy load of cum spurted out of the tip. Sinistra watched as globs of pearly white cum shot into the air and plopped down on her hand and his stomach. She stroked him until he was dry. Waving her wand, she vanished his mess. Aurora stood up and untied the sash of her silk robe. She opened it up exposing her perky C-cups to him and let it fall to her feet. She stood in front of him completely nude. 

Harry was blushing harder than he ever had before. Not only had she just made him cum, but now she was naked in front of him. He looked her up and down. She was a very pretty woman. As far as dark skin tones went, she was somewhere on the lower-middle scale, not being light-skinned and not being dark-skinned. Her average-sized nipples were a darker brown than her skin. Harry loved the way the hard, little nubs looked on her. He couldn’t wait to suck on them. Professor Sinistra was tall for a girl, being around five-nine or five-ten. She was lithe and willowy, but still held some soft, feminine curves. She had the body of a runway model. Her long, straight black hair went down to her upper back, and she had a very pretty face. Her brown eyes were lovely, as were her plump, kissable lips. His eyes traveled lower. Her belly was thin, and flat and ended with the slight flaring of hips. The bald V of her mound hid taut lips that barely poked out. Harry quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing to join her in complete nudity. 

Aurora climbed on top of her student and waddled until her knees were on either side of his head. The thought of him looking directly at her naked pussy had her moistening. “You’re going to be learning how to eat pussy today, Harry. The best way to learn is through hands-on practice. So just dive in and try your best. I’ll give you pointers as we go along,” she told him, rolling her hips and rubbing her cunt lips on Harry’s mouth and nose. Aurora squeezed her breasts as she lowered herself, finally sitting on his face. She let out a relieved sigh as she felt his warm tongue slither around her wet cunt. Her eyes fluttered shut at finally getting some actual sexual contact. 

Harry didn’t really know what he was doing. He tried to remember what he had heard from the older boys who like to brag about techniques and conquests. He licked and sucked the moisture from her smooth, hairless lips, sometimes dipping his tongue inside to taste more of her. His hands groped and squeezed her thighs as he rubbed his face all over her cunt. He was surrounded by her heady scent. His cock was so hard that it was starting to hurt. He felt her move and suddenly, her clit was being brushed against his lips. Obviously, she wanted him to suck it. His tongue lashed out and licked the hardened nub. Her loud groan told him that he was correct. Harry pressed his tongue hard against it and writhed it around. 

Aurora moaned loudly as her student sucked hard on her engorged clit. “That’s it, honey. Suck it hard,” she breathed out as her hips rolled. The wet slurping sounds brought a smile to her face as she rode his mouth. She grabbed his hands from her thighs and placed them on her ass. Her body was beginning to writhe in pleasure as her orgasm slowly inched its way closer. She pulled her nipples hard as his tongue wiggled around her clit. She gasped out a few curses. “Harry!” she squeaked as her wetness slipped from her lips and trickled down his face. She squeezed his head between her thighs as she trembled in orgasmic bliss. His tongue continued to tickle her clit, causing her to spasm and eventually roll off of him. Breathing hard, she laughed happily. She was going to have fun teaching him. 

**Astrological**

Aurora gripped the covers tightly as she bit down on her pillow. Her eye twitched as Harry took her doggy-style for the first time. She had her back arched and her ass lifted as high as it could go. By this time, they had fucked for several days, so she figured that Harry could handle the more advanced positions without busting a nut right away. His long, thick cock was stretching her in such wonderful ways. With every thrust, she could feel the bumps and veins of his cock rubbing her silken, wet walls. 

“Press your thumb against my asshole!” she choked out. He complied with her wishes and pressed the pad of his thumb against her naughty little hole. Without instruction, he moved his thumb in circles, slowly massaging the crinkled hole while stuffing her cunt with his large member. 

“Oh fuck me!” she moaned into her pillow. She couldn’t wait to teach him about anal. As she moaned, his hips started moving faster as he gained confidence. Soon, he was clapping her cheeks as her body was being driven harder into the bed. Still toying with her ass, he used his other hand to lightly scrape down the middle of her spine with his fingernails. Her back arched like a cat as she was suddenly hit with an unexpectedly powerful orgasm. Her pussy went wild as it squirted Harry with her watery ejaculations. Her body bucked and thrashed as he continued to fuck her from behind.

**Astrological**

Aurora smirked as Harry groaned and covered his eyes. He was lying on his back as she worked his cock with her skilled feet. She was teaching him about kinks and how to deal with them. One of her biggest kinks was her feet. She loved having them played with. She bit her lip as she glided her toes down his thick, oiled cock. Aurora enjoyed seeing her student in the throes of pleasure, knowing that it was her making him feel that way. She could see him shuddering, and she knew it wouldn’t be long. She used one foot to rub his balls as the other foot trapped his cock between itself and his stomach. Slowly she used her toes to stroke the underside of his thick member. He was breathing heavily while her toes tickled his bloated balls. She rubbed the underside of his cock faster and faster until he cried out, about to cum. She leaned forward and took the head into her mouth. Spurt after spurt of thick cum slid down her hungry throat. She moaned into his cock as she stroked him throughout his orgasm. Long steady strokes finally drained his balls, and she let go of him with a wet pop. She leaned back and let his softening cock slide against her slippery toes. Harry looked at her and groaned. It would be a long night before she was satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think Aurora Sinistra looks like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	8. A Little Loony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Luna was always a little bit loony. Her favorite pastime was sneakily watching Harry Potter seduce the many girls of Hogwarts. Who knew she was a kinky voyeur?

**The next part of the story will likely be posted to Patreon first before eventually coming here.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Luna was always a little bit loony. Her favorite pastime was sneakily watching Harry Potter seduce the many girls of Hogwarts. Who knew she was a kinky voyeur?**

**A Little Loony**

The fifth year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood hid behind a statue on the fourth floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What was she doing hiding behind a statue? She was spying on the most famous boy in school, Harry Potter. Luna’s large, stormy gray eyes followed his every movement. Luna used her tongue to wet her dry lips as she watched him push his fellow Gryffindor, Romilda Vane against the wall as he attacked her neck with his lips. Romilda was a pretty girl who long had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. It seemed that Harry had finally started giving her the attention that she was desperate for. Luna slid her head a little to the side to get a better look. Romilda gasped and looked at Harry with wide eyes as his hand slid under her skirt.

Luna blushed at what was going on. Sure, she was a bit loopy, but she had the same urges like any other hormonal teenage girl. In fact, she had plenty of urges. Luna often wished that she had a boy to try that kind of stuff with. Unfortunately, all the boys didn’t pay much attention to her. They all wanted girls like Romilda, pretty with an empty head. Luna shook her head. Wrackspurts often infested the heads of teenage boys. They could be forgiven for their lack of oversight. What she really wanted was a boy like Harry Potter. She had stalked him quite often. Harry spent a lot of time chasing girls and convincing them to fool around with him. Sometimes it happened in the library, or in the hallway like right now. Luna didn’t like it when they went inside of an empty classroom. That meant that she couldn’t watch. She liked watching him with the various girls in his collection. She especially liked watching him with her friend Ginny. Just the other day Ginny had pulled him into a side corridor and dropped to her knees. She gave him oral sex right there in the open. Luckily that corridor was hardly ever used, which Ginny of course knew. 

Every time that Luna watched him, her vagina would tingle. She often would rub her thighs together while she watched. When she could, she would even touch herself a little. Perhaps she had a bit of a voyeuristic kink, or maybe her Dirigible Plum earrings had turned sour again. Expired Dirigible Plums had made her brain cloudy before. A loud moan brought her back to attention. Romilda buried her face into Harry’s shoulder as his hand moved underneath her skirt. Romilda was breathing heavily, and her eyes fluttered shut while Harry brought her to such a pleasurable place. Finally, with a high-pitched squeak, Romilda’s body trembled as she experienced a nice, strong orgasm. Harry let her ride it out before pulling his hand free and kissing the girl deeply. He bit her goodbye and slapped her bottom, making the girl squeak and blush as she ran off. Harry smirked and walked off, leaving a very horny girl behind the statue. 

Luna felt her nipples poking against her shirt and shuddered. Her nipples always got hard when she watched him. They were incredibly sensitive too, often bringing her close to orgasm simply from rubbing against the inside of her shirt. She really needed to start wearing bras again. 

A few days later and Luna was hiding behind a book stack in the back of the library. She moved a stack of books out of the way so she could see what was going on. 

“Harry!” she heard a girl squeal before it sounded like she smacked his hand away. Harry chuckled. 

“C’mon, Mione,” he said sexily. “Just a squeeze.” Luna spotted them. It was Harry of course. He was with his best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione was very nice in Luna’s opinion. She had spoken with the Gryffindor several times and was always treated well. Hermione was leaning against the shelf of books with Harry face to face with her. Hermione was blushing furiously as Harry was groping her chest. 

“This isn’t the proper place!” she cried out in a whisper, looking around. “Someone might see!”

Luna smirked. Someone did see. Luna unbuttoned her skirt and slid her hand down it and her panties in a single go. The small blonde shuddered as her hand brushed her aching clit. Her slender fingers worked the smooth, hairless folds of her virgin pussy. Luna preferred to be hairless on her entire body, below the neck of course. Her body was very sensitive to touch, and the pleasure she received from having a hairless body amazed her. Sleeping nude under silk sheets was the best. 

Harry kissed Hermione and whispered something in her ear that Luna couldn’t hear. Hermione blushed quite a bit and didn’t protest much after that. Luna watched as Harry kissed her passionately, and her pussy tingled when his hand traveled under Hermione’s buttoned-up shirt. Luna’s pale cheeks were pink as her fingers rubbed circles around her hard clit. Her face began to grow hot, and she could smell her arousal started to waft up from between her legs. Hermione breathed in a harsh, shuddered breath as it appeared that Harry was tweaking her nipples, rolling the crinkled nubs between his fingers. It looked like Hermione was having the time of her life. Harry must have been the only boy that she was messing around with. Hermione was almost as socially awkward as she was. At least she had Harry as a friend. Luna would very much like it if Harry was her friend. The two of them fooled around for a while longer. Harry pulled her close and moved his hand under her skirt. He was feeling up her bare thighs when they heard someone getting closer. They quickly packed up and left the library. Luna did the same. As she left, she hoped that whoever interrupted them went to where Luna was playing with herself and smelled the scent of her sex. Maybe he would stay there and masturbate to her scent, Luna hoped. 

**A Little Loony**

Luna was hiding underneath the stands in the Quidditch Stadium. She was once again spying on Harry’s sexual exploits. She was close enough to hear and see everything, but far enough away as to not get caught. She was sitting on a turned over bucket with her little yellow panties around her ankles. Her creamy, pale legs were spread apart, and she was fingering herself furiously. The sounds of her sloppy wet pussy would definitely get her caught if she were any closer. It was close to midnight, and she had been wandering around the corridors as she usually did when she spotted Cho Chang leaving the Ravenclaw Tower. Being the curious sort, Luna followed her. To her surprise and happiness, Cho was meeting up with Harry Potter in the empty stadium. Why they were meeting at night and in secret was soon apparent. Slowly their clothes dropped to the ground, and they embraced, their hands feeling every inch of exposed flesh. Cho was cheating on her boyfriend, Michael Corner with Harry. Luna felt like she was about to cum already. The naughtiness added so much spice to an already spicy situation. 

Luna stroked her wet pussy as Harry spread Cho’s smooth legs and pierced her with his enormous cock. She had seen his cock before. Many times in fact. A lot of these girls that Harry fooled with liked to think that they were on a short list, but in reality, they were just one of many. The first time that she had seen it, Luna was mesmerized. How long, thick, and straight it was had her mind boggled. She had licked her lips as she studied every ridge and vein. Oh, how she wanted to play with it. 

Cho was gasping in pleasure as Luna watched the penetration. His long cock would slide into the sexy Asian's cunt and retract covered in her juices. Luna would happily suck his cock clean. Luna was trying to reach a spot in her that felt really good. Unfortunately, it was kind of far back and was hard to reach with only her hands. Maybe she needed to bring her favorite rubber toy with her everywhere she went. On the same hand, she used her thumb to rub circles around the perimeter of her clit. Her little hand was getting drenched in her juices. For a moment, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of them fucking. His grunts and her feminine moans were wonderful to hear. Her favorite sound was the wet squelching of Cho’s sloppy pussy being stuffed with Harry’s huge pole of man flesh. From the sounds alone, she could tell how turned on Cho was. Luna was just as turned on. She opened her eyes to look at them once more. 

Cho’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head as Harry thrust rapidly into her burning core. Her tongue was poking out from between her teeth, a look that Luna thought was really cute. Harry slid his hands up the Asian’s smooth, flat tummy. Cho shivered from the contact. Her small, perky breasts were cupped by his strong, masculine hands. Luna moaned as she moved her hand faster. The heat and smell radiating from her privates were incredible. Her tight, wet walls gripped her thin fingers as her pussy began to flutter. Cho squeaked with every mighty thrust from Harry Potter. Her body would buck from the impact of his hips against her crotch. Luna could see that his thumbs were rubbing Cho’s nipples. Luna’s nipples instantly crinkled. With her other hand, she slid it under her shirt and began toying with her pink, puffy nubs. 

Luna wasn’t normally a jealous person, but at the moment, she desperately wanted what Cho had. She wanted Harry Potter. She wanted to belong to him. She wanted him to throw her down and fuck her whenever and however he wanted. Her face flushed when she spotted the streaks of a creamy white substance smeared down his long, hard member. Cho was creaming on him. Luna spread her legs wider, her fingers fucking herself at speed she had never before reached. The sloppy sounds of her cunt made her smile. She pointed her pussy right at Harry. She wanted him to look over and see her. Her naked pussy was his to touch, his to play with. She was his to fuck.

“Mmmmmm, Harry,” she whispered out a moan, watching Cho’s toes curl in rapture. Suddenly, liquid was squirting out of Cho! It was splashing against Harry’s naked chest as he chuckled and kept on fucking her. The beautiful Asian’s back arched as she sprayed him with her juices. It was the first time Luna had seen a girl squirt. She was so turned on that she felt something building up inside of her. It felt like she needed to pee! She bit her lower lip nearly hard enough to draw blood as she spread her legs as wide as possible and rapidly flicked her wet clit. The biggest orgasm of her young life hit her suddenly. Luna barely was able to hold back a scream as she used her hand to spread her pussy lips apart. Her hot, little pussy pulsed as it sprayed her girl cum all over the Quidditch stands. She clamped her other hand over her mouth to hold in the squeals of absolute pleasure as she squirted for the first time. She tried to keep her eyes on Harry, but her vision was a little blurry. She squealed quietly into her hand every time her small body spasmed. With every spasm, her pussy would squirt a little more. Finally, after a minute or so, she was able to calm herself. She let her cunt lips close and massaged the pussy juice into her smooth skin. She moaned from the utter sensitivity. She inhaled slowly. She reeked of sex. She turned her head to look at Harry. They were gone! They must have left when she was having that fantastic orgasm. Luna understood what needed to happen. She needed to belong to Harry, and she would do anything to make that happen. Now, she just needed a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the story will likely be posted to Patreon first before eventually coming here. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	9. The Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - The secretly submissive Daphne Greengrass is looking for a man that can give her everything that she had been dreaming of. Luckily, the dominant Harry Potter is more than a match for the stunning brunette.

**Pictures of what I think Daphne looks like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - The secretly submissive Daphne Greengrass is looking for a man that can give her everything that she had been dreaming of. Luckily, the dominant Harry Potter is more than a match for the stunning brunette.**

**The Submissive**

Daphne Greengrass was sitting at her house table having dinner just like the rest of her fellow Slytherins. Unlike the rest of them, however, she sneakily had her eyes on someone. The person that she was so keenly watching was none other than Harry Potter. Why was she watching him? She had heard a rumor and wanted to know if it was true or not. 

Daphne had been hiding a secret for quite a while now. She was a hardcore submissive. She wasn’t submissive in every aspect of her life, only in the bedroom. At least, she suspected that she was. She hadn’t actually had sex yet. Daphne hadn’t found anyone worthy of offering herself to. The rumor that she had heard, however, made her think that she had found the man worthy of claiming her. 

It was the previous day that she had overheard two girls talking. The airhead Lavender Brown and her Indian friend. Lavender was giggling madly, telling her friend all about her night with the Boy-Who-Lived. She told her how he threw her on the bed and flipped her over. They giggled about how he had fucked her into complete submission. They even discussed how he choked her until she nearly passed out! That was what had made her pussy tingle. That’s the kind of stuff that Daphne needed in her life. She needed her man to be aggressive in bed. 

She could remember exactly how it all had started for her. It had happened when she was only eleven years old. It was the summer before she started school and had just turned eleven. Her family was doing whatever it was that they did. She didn’t know, but it did give her a lot of free time. Her family wasn’t exactly the most nurturing of people. She was often left to her own devices. On that fateful day, she was strolling down a muggle street and for whatever reason, turned into a back alley. On the ground was a slightly torn muggle magazine. It wasn’t any kind that she had ever seen before. It was a naughty magazine! It had non-moving pictures of naked men and women. One set of pictures had captured her imagination. The woman was tied up and looked to be in the throes of a wild orgasm as she was taken by a muscular man. Her face instantly heated up. She tore those pages out and snuck them back home with her. For weeks she had stared at the pictures, imagining herself in the woman’s place. 

Daphne knew that it was abnormal. She knew that she would get in so much trouble if anyone ever found out. So she did the smart thing and threw the naughty photos away and hoped that those sexually deviant thoughts eventually faded from her mind. They didn’t though. In fact, it was just the opposite. As she sexually matured, she learned of new ways that she could be submissive. It took years, but eventually, she learned to accept that this was how she was. Nothing could change her. Now, she just needed a partner. 

**The Submissive**

Daphne had watched Harry for a few days. She had learned the ins and outs of his daily activities. She watched and waited. Behind a statue on the sixth floor, she waited. Harry, more often than not, came down this corridor about half an hour before curfew hit. If her plan went accordingly, she would have her answers. Finally, around forty minutes before curfew, she heard the footsteps that she was waiting for. As the footsteps passed, her disillusioned form silently slipped from behind the statue and took aim. A quick stunning charm at point-blank range dropped him to the floor. She was quick with her wand, however, and used a padding charm on the floor in front of him. She didn’t want to hurt him after all. As fast as she could, she opened the door to a classroom that she had set up and levitated him in. She took his wand and tied him up in a chair. Pulling out a small vial of clear, odorless liquid, she placed three drops in his mouth. With a wave of her wand, she woke him up. 

“What’s your name?” she asked. 

“Harry James Potter,” he answered, his eyes glazed over. 

She saw that the Veritaserum was working properly, so she quickly got to the point. She didn’t have much time. 

“Are you dominant in the bedroom?”

“Yes.”

“What’s some of the kinkiest things that you have ever done?

“I fucked Susan Bones in the ass while I made her wear a collar and leash,” he stated. Daphne blushed as her pussy moistened. 

“I made Ginny Weasley cum and pissed on her quivering body. I used Tracey Davis’ hair to masturbate before I came on her face.”

That last part had Daphne’s eyes widening to the size of galleons. Her friend Tracey had fucked Harry Potter! Daphne shook her head. Slytherins really kept their secrets to themselves. 

“I hung Marietta Edgecombe up and lashed her pussy and ass with a small whip until she squirted on my face …” 

“Okay, enough!” Daphne was red-faced. She knew all that she needed to know. She was nearly out of time. Stunning him again, she gave him the antidote and levitated him back to the hallway. She placed him on the ground and woke him. As he got up groggily, she hit him with a memory charm. Daphne wasn’t very good at them, but she was good enough to erase a few minutes. Harry’s eyes glazed before he shook his head. He looked at his watch and scampered back to Gryffindor Tower. As he left, Daphne let out a breath that she had been holding. Her plan had worked. Now she needed Potter to claim her. 

**The Submissive**

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Daphne Greengrass of all people had met him in secret and talked him into a relationship. The relationship was more one-sided though. She was his, not the other way around. Harry still had the freedom to do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted. Being the sexual deviant that he was, he quickly agreed and set the rules for her to follow. 

“Yes, sir,” the beautiful brunette blushed. 

Harry nodded. “Then strip,” he ordered. She didn’t hesitate as her clothes quickly dropped to the floor. Within moments, she was entirely nude. She stood completely still as he circled her, examining her body from every angle. Harry thought that she was a lovely girl. She had an innocent look about her that hid the depravity of her mind. Her brown hair was long and flowed down her delicate back in soft waves. Smooth, pale skin made his cock harden as his eyes drifted over her thin waifish body. Her breasts and ass were incredible. Daphne’s large tits were round and perky as hell, capped off by small hard nipples. Her ass jutted out in such delicious ways that Harry couldn’t wait to explore it. Harry licked his lips as he looked over her slim, flat belly, and his breath caught when his eyes drifted further below. The lovely, hairless V of her mound drew his attention away from the flaring of her hips. As her legs were slightly apart, he could see her taut lips hanging below. “Lay on the bed.”

Daphne crawled on the bed on all fours before she was ordered to stop and stay like that. She didn’t know what was happening until she heard the clicking of a camera. She looked at Harry. He had a magical camera in front of his face as he pointed it at her body. 

“I’d like some photos of you while you still have your innocence. I want to remember you as you were before I turn you into my dirty whore,” he explained, pointing the camera at her ass and clicking another picture. Daphne put her head down submissively and blushed. “Spread your knees apart and arch your back. Stick that sexy ass up in the air. Let’s see that virgin pussy!” he growled hungrily as Daphne presented herself. She heard the continuous snapping of photos as he put her in different poses. Now she was on her back with her legs spread. Harry ordered her to spread her lips and got some full body shots of her. Her nipples were so hard, and her pussy was so wet that it was beginning to ache. “Squeeze your tits together!”

The photoshoot went on for a little while longer until Harry had his fill. “Sit up and stick out your chest.”

Daphne did so and waited with bated breath as her new Master attached a dog collar to her throat. Her emotions were so out of control that she nearly cried in happiness. Finally, she felt complete as her master groped her naked tit. She looked at his massive, veiny cock and was ready for it. It was time to make her his. He didn’t even speak. He grabbed her and flipped her over. Knowing what her master wanted, she lifted her ass. His strong hand gripped the back of her neck and pressed her face hard into the pillow. He wasn’t gentle when he tore through her innocence with a single powerful thrust. Daphne squealed loudly into the pillow, the sharp pain making her clit tingle. She couldn’t even lift her face up as it was continuously pressed into the pillow. Harry didn’t give her a chance to get used to his incredible size … he just fucked her. 

**The Submissive**

Harry pulled her into the back of the library. “You’re wearing panties, aren’t you?” her master asked. 

“Yes, Master,” Daphne dutifully replied. 

“Good girl. Open your robe and lift up your skirt.”

Daphne did so without a complaint. Her robe opened and her short, little skirt was pulled up, exposing her white, cotton panties. Her master slid behind her and sensually kissed the side of her neck. Goosebumps traveled down her sexy body as his hand crept down her belly and cupped her panty-clad pussy. 

“You’re always so wet and warm, Pet,” he nibbled her earlobe. His hand started moving, stroking her covered kitty and paying special attention to her hard clit. Daphne closed her eyes. If someone came and saw them, then her master would deal with it. She didn’t need to think right now. He would take care of her. She gasped as her clean-shaven pussy began to drench the soft material. A shuddered breath escaped her plump, kissable lips as his fingers stroked her slit while his thumb rubbed her clit. His other hand was groping her silky smooth thigh and squeezing her ass. Suddenly he did the thing that she loved most. He funneled his magic directly into her pussy, causing such intense pleasure that squealed loudly and came instantly. Her body was spasming and trembling as he dropped to a knee and slid her panties off. She stepped out of them and tossed them on the table. Harry then waved his wand and disillusioned them both. Her master pulled her aside, and they hid behind a large bookcase. They watched as a fourth-year Hufflepuff boy came to see what the commotion was. He looked around and spotted her soiled panties. Daphne bit her hand as her orgasm still rolled through her body. The boy looked around again before lifting them up. Hesitantly, he lifted them to his nose and sniffed them. Daphne saw the erection spring forth and bulge his trousers. He shuddered and put them in his pocket as he ran off. Her master chuckled. “Looks like he’ll be jacking off on your panties pretty soon.” Daphne blushed. 

**The Submissive**

Her master brought her to the Shrieking Shack because he said that he had a surprise. They traveled through the secret tunnel that was hidden at the base of the Whomping Willow. “Grab hold of the portkey. We have to go to Diagon Alley.”

Trusting her master and not worrying about classes since it was Saturday, she grabbed hold and was whisked off. They landed in what appeared to be an abandoned store. It looked to be in the middle of being refurbished, and there was a bed sheet covering the front window. 

“Robes off,” he ordered. As per his command, she was nude underneath. As the robe dropped, she was revealed to him. Harry was nude as well, and he bent down and collected their robes. He stuffed them in a bag and pulled out two masks. They both put them on. Daphne gasped as he went behind her and lifted her up by the back of her knees. Her master licked her cheek. “Stick it in you whore,” he growled. Shuddering, she grabbed his thick cock and slipped it inside of her. Harry waved his wand and the sheet disappeared. 

Daphne gasped loudly as the busy main street of Diagon Alley was presented to her. People walking by turned to them and gasped, looking horrified. Her instinct was to cover up, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. He spread her legs wide and began to ferociously fuck her. Daphne mewled and cried out in embarrassment as a large crowd formed. Disgusting old men pushed themselves to the front to get a look at her nude body. She kept her arms to the side and let her tits bounce freely, knowing she would anger her master if she covered up. Daphne moaned like a whore as her slutty pussy gripped his thrusting cock. People were banging on the window, and a few horny men pulled out their cocks and started stroking them right there in front of her! Her toes curled as pleasure raced up her spine. Daphne’s back arched as she desperately tried to hold back an orgasm. Harry carried her forward until her toes were brushing against the glass. Aurors were trying to break the wards! Harry let go of one leg, and she was able to place her foot on the ground. He kept her other leg lifted, making sure that her pussy was still exposed. He pinched her clit and began to roll it between his fingers. 

“Ohhhhhhhh, Master! Please, no!” she begged as he hit her with his raw magic. “Iiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!” she squealed. The crowd watched as she squirted a torrent of her juices from her quivering pussy. The jets of girl cum splashed and sprayed the glass window. Perverted, old men banged on the glass, desperate to get a taste of her. Her pussy fluttered wildly as she milked his thick cock, creaming his thrusting member. Just before the Aurors got in, Harry summoned everything and portkeyed away. As they landed, she came again and groaned as he creampied her milking pussy. Her master filled her with his gift before they quickly threw on their robes and made their way back to school. It wouldn’t do to get caught. Once they were safe, she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

“I love you, Master!” she cried, kissing his cheeks and neck. Her master smiled. 

“And I love fucking you, my little whore,” he kissed her deeply. She had never felt so complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think Daphne looks like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	10. Bare Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Amelia Bones was incredibly stressed. To make matters worse, she didn’t have any decent way to relieve that stress. Luckily, she had a thoughtful niece who had a plan of action.

**Pictures of what I think Amelia Bones looks like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Amelia Bones was incredibly stressed. To make matters worse, she didn’t have any decent way to relieve that stress. Luckily, she had a thoughtful niece who had a plan of action.**

**Bare Bones**

Amelia Bones stepped out of her fireplace having just returned from another annoying day at work. Having to deal with the various idiots that worked at the Ministry was a daunting task on the best of days. Unfortunately for her, she had had a headache from the moment she woke up. No amount of pain potions could seem to cure the pain. The pain in her head made dealing with them even harder. Thankfully, the day had ended and she could finally relax. She made a beeline for the bar. Pouring herself an extra-large glass of firewhiskey, she went and sat down on her comfortable leather chair. Adding to her bad mood was the fact that they were in the middle of a heatwave. Summer had hit them hard here in England. It was unseasonably hot and had been for the last couple of weeks. 

Often she had been woken up in the middle of the night, sweating like a pig. All that she could do was add more cooling charms around the room and hope that they held for the rest of the night. Poor sleeping patterns definitely weren’t helping her either. Gulping down her whiskey in a single go, she got up and went to her room. There she went into her personal bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She sighed and looked in her mirror. The woman looking back at her looked stressed. Very stressed in fact. 

While she was an older woman, she didn’t look all that old. At least she normally didn’t. Her stress was making her appearance suffer. She had sandy blonde hair that was beginning to go gray. There was nothing that she could really do about that unless she wanted to dye it, which she may end up doing. Most witches her age did, so it wasn’t a big deal. She had big brown eyes that were quite pretty, and a lovely face that was often hardened from dealing with morons all day. Dropping her Ministry robes on the ground, she pulled her top off and unclasped her bra. Two massive tits burst free, standing proud for her to see in the mirror. She placed her hands under them and hefted them up. Smirking, she let them drop which made them jiggle. Her breasts were very big and drew the attention of quite a few men on a daily basis. They were surprisingly perky for being so big and were capped by pink nipples. She turned to the side and looked at herself. She sighed again. It really didn’t matter what she looked like. It wasn’t like she had time for romance. Putting all of that out of her mind, she removed the rest of her clothing and hopped into the shower. 

Susan Bones was in her room getting everything ready for her Aunt’s surprise. “Are you all ready?”

“Yep. All clean and ready to go,” Harry smiled at his beautiful, busty friend. Susan had invited him over for the day which he happily accepted. Once he got here, however, she told him about the plan that she had come up with. Apparently, her Aunt, Madam Bones had been incredibly stressed recently. She often walked around growling in annoyance and snapping at Susan over the smallest of infractions. Susan wanted to do something about it. She had told him that she thought it was because her aunt had gone so long without sex. That sounded plausible to him. Going for too long without sex made him a bit irritable, and he was only sixteen! That’s where he came in. Susan knew of his sexual prowess. In fact, she had experienced it over and over again. She had experienced it twice just that morning. Susan wanted Harry to give her aunt the time of her life. He was more than happy to oblige. 

“Robe off and let me see,” she responded, walking closer to him. Harry pulled open his robe and exposed his nude form. 

“Nice,” she looked at his hairless genitals. “I love how smooth you are,” she added, her hand gliding over his skin. She cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze while her other hand stroked him until he was nice and erect. Susan silently marveled at the sheer size of his magnificent penis. It was humongous! People often commented on her “Bones Bust”, but in her opinion, not enough talked about the “Potter Penis”. ‘Oh well, more cock for me,’ she thought as she fondled his junk. ‘Auntie Amelia better thank me for this wonderful gift,’ she thought snidely. She was still a bit annoyed at the older woman for constantly getting on her case. She needed to get laid ASAP. Giving him one last stroke, she pecked him on the cheek and let him close his robe. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. Her back collided with his strong, muscled chest. 

Susan giggled when he nipped at her tender neck. She helped him by moving her auburn locks out of his way. She closed her eyes as he ran his tongue over it, tasting her flavor. He took her by the chin and slowly turned her face. Her breath caught as he sensually claimed her lips. Slowly their lips danced together, and their tongues rolled, playing with each other as they moaned into each other's mouths. She deepened the kiss when his hand slid under her shirt and groped her naked breast. His fingers grazed the hard, crinkled nubs that were so sensitive to her, making her gasp into his mouth. He pinched her nipple and tugged on it, making her squeak in pain and pleasure. Harry pulled his lips away from hers. “You owe me for this. I’ll be taking my payment as soon as possible,” he growled as his hand cupped her bum. She blushed and nodded. Kissing him again quickly, she ran to her mirror to make sure that she wasn’t disheveled. She fixed her hair and makeup and ran to wait outside of her aunt’s room. Susan knew her aunt’s routine like the back of her hand. She came home, drank a glass of firewhiskey, hopped into the shower, then came out in her robe so she could read a bit before dinner. 

Amelia came out dressed in only her soft bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her damp hair. She was surprised to see Susan outside of her door. She raised an eyebrow at her niece, silently asking what she wanted. 

“Auntie, I know that you’re still incredibly stressed out. You’ve been stomping around and growling at everything that moves. I love you, but this has got to stop,” Susan said, raising a hand to cut off her aunt. She didn’t want to hear any excuses. “I know that it’s not your fault. You have to deal with a lot, and you have no outlet to help relieve the stress. I’m here to help you with that. I’ve set something up for you. Don’t argue. Just enjoy it,” she said, smiling at her aunt. “Harry,” Susan called for him. Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but Susan cut her off again. “As I said, just enjoy it.” Susan walked away leaving her with her friend, Harry Potter. 

“You heard her. Let’s enjoy this,” Harry stated, walking up to her. Amelia was about to protest when his hands slipped into her robe and squeezed her healthy bottom. She would have gasped if he hadn’t claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide when his tongue slithered against hers. She felt his hand slip between her cheeks, and it brushed against her hairy cunt. She blushed fiercely. At the moment she wished that she had taken the time to shave her pussy. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. She hadn’t had sex in so long that she didn’t even bother grooming herself down there. She didn’t let it grow wild, but it wasn’t exactly smooth either. Amelia breathed heavily onto his lips as his fingers split her folds, and rubbed the silky, wet insides of her pussy. He kissed her again and removed his hands from her curvy body, and used them to slowly lead her back into her room and close the door behind them. She looked over her shoulder as he untied her sash and let her robe pool at her feet. 

Amelia was nearly mortified as she covered her pussy with one hand, and used her arm to cover the expanse of her gigantic bosom. It was a job that her one arm wasn’t up to. She was spilling out all over the place, much to Harry’s delight. She was in her room with a boy that was her niece’s age! She gulped when he dropped his own robe. What met her view was a well-muscled young body with a cock that belonged on a god! It was long, thick, and had a pair of heavy-looking balls dangling low. He was looking at her, slowly stroking himself to hardness. She looked away in embarrassment. 

Harry watched as she crossed her legs and covered her bushy mound. A smirk appeared on his lips. The poor woman needed a good, hard fucking, and he was going to give it to her. His cock fully hard, he slid up to her and kissed her again. It took only a few seconds for her to go from pretending to not want it, to tongue kissing him back. Now he just needed to push her over the edge. Moving her hand out of the way, he slid his long cock right into the crevice between her mound and her closed legs. It was a tight fit, but he got in there. She gasped and pulled back, only for him to begin thrusting.

Amelia groaned and placed her head against his broad shoulder. Her eyes fluttered shut as his big, veiny cock slid along the length of her dewy slit. She heard her new lover moaning as he slowly but surely fucked her thighs. She nipped at his bare shoulder every time that the spongy head of his cock mashed into her sensitive clit. The sounds being made were so lewd that her face was completely red. It was obvious how wet she was. They could both feel it as her juices smeared his massive piece of meat. Their tongues were still battling when his hands squeezed her big bottom. She moaned as they spread her cheeks apart, exposing her pussy and asshole to the warm night air. 

“Ohhh fuck me, Harry … oh god!” she squeaked as her juices started flooding his cock. Her body bucked a little as his cock stimulated her already sensitive clit. Amelia mewled like a virgin teen as a boy a third her age made her cum. She let out a loud EEP as he smacked her thick ass, making it jiggle nicely. She was breathing heavily as he led her to her bed and groped her as she crawled on. 

Harry saw the spectacular view of her on all fours and instantly needed a piece. He grabbed her hips harshly and slammed his cock all the way in. “Holy shit, Madam Bones!” Harry groaned naughtily. “Your pussy is so wet!” Harry said, amazed. She was the wettest that he had ever had. 

The Head of the DMLE buried her face in the bed, embarrassed at the very wet squelching noises coming from her pussy as Harry stuffed her full of cock. She shuddered and gasped with every penetrating thrust. It wasn’t her fault that she was so turned on, she thought. It had been years since the last time that she had had a lover. It was natural that she would be wet for him. She mewled and bowed her back when he slid his hands down her ribs and cupped her massive hanging breasts. “Such fantastic tits,” Harry complimented her. 

“Pull my nipples,” she moaned out an order. Harry did as requested and rolled her hardened nubs between his fingers before giving them a little twist and pull. She let out a whorish moan as her pussy gripped his cock tighter and tighter. She enjoyed the way he played with her big breasts. Harry would jiggle and juggle them, squeeze them, and slap them together. Amelia was biting her bedsheets and left a large wet spot from the constant moans escaping her plump lips. Harry was playing with her body like he owned it, and she wasn’t going to complain. She liked how he treated her … like a piece of meat to take pleasure from. She quickly decided that she would treat him the same way. In the future, she would use him for stress relief and toss him aside once she was done. Now that she was having her pussy stuffed, there was no way that she was willing to go without it again. She raised her head as a powerful orgasm was building up. As she pulled her face away from the bed, she could smell the scent of their activities filling the warm room. She groaned happily. It had been way too long since her room had stunk of sex. 

Harry took one of his hands away from her tit and slid it down her bare, sweaty back before lifting it up and bringing it down with a powerful force. 

CRACK!

“EEEEEEP!” Amelia squeaked out as Harry spanked her naughty bottom. She looked back over her shoulder wildly, daring him to do it again. He did. 

CRACK! 

Amelia squeaked again, her pussy squeezing his thrusting dick. She rapidly shook her head, silently begging him to stop. Every spank made her pussy tingle, and her orgasm was building quickly. She wouldn’t be able to hold on. 

CRACK!

Her pussy clamped down on him hard as she wailed in ecstasy. Her pussy squirted around his massive, thrusting cock as her body spasmed wildly. Unable to take the intense pleasure of his continued fucking, she rolled away, ending up on her back. Harry watched as her pussy pulsated between her parted legs. Her body was trembling badly, clearly experiencing one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. There was one problem though, Harry hadn’t cummed yet. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he crawled on top of the spasming woman and straddled her chest. 

Amelia couldn’t talk, her orgasm was too strong. She could only watch as Harry placed his fat cock between her large bust and started fucking. Wanting to make him feel good, she used her hands to push her big tits together, making the gash even tighter for him. After a few minutes of fucking her tits, she could hear his breathing get heavier. It was rapidly becoming ragged, and a moment later, he pulled out and stroked his cock. Amelia squeaked as a large, hot load spurted across her cheek and lips. Harry threw his head back and groaned as another spurt hit her in the face again. She just laid there getting cummed on. Once he was done, she was done too. She passed out with a huge smile on her jizz-stained face … her headache was magically gone. 

Harry got off of her and looked at the cougar. He smiled and shook his head. He’d have to show her what he could really do next time. He waved his wand and added a powerful cooling charm to the room. Hopefully, it would last the night. He covered her nude form with a sheet and pulled on his robe. As he closed her room door, he had a big smile on his face. The night was still young, and there was another sexy, busty girl with a warm, wet pussy waiting for him to return. He quickly scampered back to Susan’s room to fully enjoy the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think Amelia Bones looks like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	11. The Stag Mag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Harry sees that Fleur Delacour keeps sneaking out at night and visiting the same empty room. He follows her to see what is going on.

**I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Harry sees that Fleur Delacour keeps sneaking out at night and visiting the same empty room. He follows her to see what is going on.**

**The Stag Mag**

Harry Potter had always been a curious boy. Even back before he knew about magic, he would sometimes follow people who looked like they were doing something fun or exciting. More often than not, they didn’t end up doing anything that he cared about. It was really more about the sneaking around that he enjoyed. All of that led up to where he was today. It was close to Christmas time during his fourth year at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament was going on, and much to his annoyance, he had been pulled into it without his knowledge. 

He had done pretty well in his first task, which thankfully shut a lot of his nay-sayers up. The Christmas break had just started, and the Yule Ball was just around the corner. He didn’t care about any of that at the moment. What he cared about was finding out what in the world Fleur Delacour was doing. 

When the other two schools had arrived at Hogwarts, he was somewhat impressed with them. They weren’t all that much different than the students at Hogwarts, however. The only one that was different, was Fleur Delacour. The girl was a complete bombshell. It was clear to all that she had Veela blood in her veins. She was simply too beautiful not to be at least part Veela. Not only that, but she also had certain Veela-like characteristics, like deep blue eyes and silvery blonde hair. Needless to say, much of the male population had lost their minds over her. The female population wasn’t very impressed with the males of the school, and in turn, was annoyed with his fellow champion. In Harry’s opinion, it was kind of unfair to the girl. She didn’t do anything wrong. As far as he knew, she hadn’t led any of them on. In the end, it was probably just jealousy rearing its ugly head. Harry had been one of the few boys that didn’t go bananas over her. Sure, he thought that she was incredibly gorgeous, but what point was there in going nuts over her. It wasn’t like she was suddenly going to declare her love for a fourth year, no matter how famous he was. He thought it was best to just admire the view from afar. That was exactly what he was doing now. 

He had spent some time watching the girl. Probably a little more than he should, if he was being honest. He couldn’t help himself though. At first, he just watched her like every other boy in school. Then he noticed something strange. One night when he was wandering the school after hours, like he often did, he noticed Fleur sneaking around looking for something. She went from room to room, quickly looking through them before moving on. Later he realized that she was searching for a room to use that met her requirements. What those requirements were, he didn’t know. He followed her until she snuck back to her school’s carriage. After that, he had kept his eye on her. Several more times he found her sneaking to a certain room. He tried to find out what was going on, but he hadn’t been able to do it yet. The girl was very good at covering her tracks and leaving no evidence behind. Still, Harry had promised himself that he would figure it out. 

A couple of days later, Harry was under his invisibility cloak waiting outside of the Beauxbatons carriage. It was a few minutes before midnight when the door slowly opened. A head popped out with a beautiful face looking around to make sure that the coast was clear. Satisfied that she was alone, Fleur exited the carriage and began making her way back to the castle. Harry quickly followed suit. He made sure to stay a respectable distance away. Fleur was quite crafty and would likely figure out that someone was following her if he got sloppy. Harry had discovered and practiced a spell that would silence his footsteps. Luckily he was a fast learner, and he followed her without making a peep. Fleur moved quickly and gracefully as she expertly traversed the corridors, going to the room that she so often did. He saw that she kept an eye open to make sure that she wasn’t seen. The only things that she had with her were the same two things that she always had, her wand which she kept in hand, and her bag that was hung over her shoulder. 

Harry had to speed up a bit, he was too far back. He added length to his stride, and soon, she was standing in front of the same door she went into every few days. She looked around one more time and opened the door. Harry took his chance. He was just able to slip in without her noticing. Quickly he snuck to the far corner. Harry looked around. There didn’t appear to be anything strange or unique about the room. It seemed to be an old teacher’s quarters or perhaps a guest room. There was a door that probably led to a bathroom, a wardrobe, a desk, a set of drawers, and a large bed. That was it. He really had no idea what she was doing in there. 

Harry stood there silently and watched the gorgeous blonde. She reached into her bag and pulled out what looked to be a classic muggle school girl outfit. Harry’s eyes widened. Why would she need one of those? Fleur also pulled out a camera and set it on the desk. Grabbing the outfit, Fleur went into the bathroom to get changed. It was all very strange Harry thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. Why didn’t he just ask her? What was the worst that could happen? She may hex him and toss him out. Even that was doubtful. For whatever reason, she didn’t want people to know what she was doing. She probably wouldn’t want to anger him and risk him telling. Pulling off his invisibility cloak, he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. 

What came out of the bathroom would fulfill his male masturbatory fantasies for the next fifty years. Fleur looked incredible. She was wearing a white button-up shirt that wasn’t closed all the way. Quite a few buttons were undone, leaving a wonderful valley of cleavage out in the open. Her plaid skirt was very short. It was much shorter than the skirts the girls of Hogwarts wore. It didn’t even reach halfway down her creamy, pale thighs. On her small feet were shiny, black Mary Jane shoes and white knee socks that helped give the entire image such a tantalizing look. Fleur didn’t really have a whole lot of make-up on. Frankly, she didn’t need it. She was more than beautiful enough on her own. What she did wear simply highlighted her beauty. Her long, flowing hair, which normally went down to her bottom, was pulled up into two pigtails. His cock was instantly hard. 

Their eyes met and both just stood there. Fleur was too shocked to talk, and Harry was rendered speechless by the utter sexiness of her. For a moment, all he did was allow his eyes to travel the expanse of her insanely gorgeous body. At least he did until she yelped and tried to cover herself. 

“Why are you covering yourself? You’re not even naked?” Harry asked, confused at her behavior. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because her face went red, and she screeched in anger. Then she started throwing things. 

“Hey! Stop tha … hey!” he yelped, blocking his face with his hands. “Ow … what the …” Harry cried out as he was pelted with anything that the hot blonde could get her hands on. Suddenly, behind his eyes, there was a flash of light, and he crumpled to the ground, dazed and confused. He didn’t know how long he was down there. His head was swimming, and he barely felt someone kneel beside him. His hurting head was pulled and placed on something very soft and warm. It was extremely pleasant. 

“Oh ‘Arry! I am so sorry. I did not mean to hit you in the ‘ead!” Fleur apologized profusely. Harry didn’t even know what was going on. 

“What happened?” he asked groggily, looking around. It appeared that he was lying on the ground with his head on Fleur’s lap. 

“I ‘it you on the ‘ead with that wooden thing right there,” she explained. He looked over at it. It was an old Beater’s bat that looked pockmarked and grizzled. Clearly, it was left here because it was no longer useful if you didn’t count clobbering teenage boys. 

“Why did you hit me?” he groaned, rubbing his aching head. He sat up and looked at the girl. She looked repentant. 

“I was angry that you were ‘ere and started throwing things. I did not think that I would actually ‘urt you. Sorry, ‘Arry.”

Harry tried to rub away the pain. Slowly, it receded, and he was able to think a little more clearly now. “That’s okay, I guess. I shouldn’t have followed you here. By the way, what are you doing here dressed like that?”

Fleur blushed deeply. “I will tell you, but you need to make a magical promise not to reveal it to anyone.” Harry agreed, and after she told him how to make the promise, he did so. That was when she explained what was going on. 

Her family was desperate for money. She didn’t tell him what was wrong with her father, but apparently, he was ill and needed some very expensive treatments. He would be fine as long as he got them, and he would eventually not even need them. The only problem was paying for them. The potions needed were very difficult to brew and needed a potion master. Not only that, but the ingredients were insanely expensive as well, further driving up the price. Fleur was bringing in some very good money by providing sexy photos to a magical American magazine called FWO. For Wizards Only was a bit of a stag mag, but didn’t show any nudity. It came very close but didn’t actually show anything. That’s what Fleur was doing in this room. She couldn’t take pictures of herself in her room, because she had a roommate. A room in the castle was the only place available. They sat down and talked for a while. Fleur actually opened up quite a bit. It seemed that she had been keeping a lot inside of her and desperately wanted to share it with someone. When she talked about the potion ingredients, Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Powdered Basilisk scales?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” Fleur replied. “That is the most expensive part. They are so rare that the price is outrageous.”

Harry happily explained how he had killed a gigantic Basilisk, and its corpse was just sitting under the castle waiting to be used. She didn’t believe him at first. Harry told her to do what she needed to do, and he would go and fetch some of the scales to show her. Leaving her in the room, Harry went to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom on the second floor and quickly descended. He made sure to be careful, the ceiling wasn’t exactly structurally sound. After a few minutes of walking, he was able to re-enter the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had to cover his nose. The snake had started rotting and gave off a sickly-sweet scent. He pulled off around a dozen scales that were as big as his palm and scampered back up the pipe. Harry was quite happy to get some fresh air. It had been less than an hour since he had left, so he very lightly knocked on the door, not knowing if she was in a compromised state. Fleur opened the door and quickly pulled him inside. She was already in her normal clothes. 

“I got them,” Harry said, holding them up for her to see. She took one and examined it. 

“They are very big,” she said, looking it over. “I will send it to my Maman tonight. She is very good at potions and will let me know,” Fleur told him, putting it away in her bag. Harry just kept hold of the rest. “Anyway, thank you for listening to me ‘Arry. I will speak to you again soon.” Fleur smiled and left to go back to the carriage. It was getting late, so he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower to get some well-deserved shut-eye. 

It was just after lunch the following day that Fleur sneakily asked him to meet her in the same room again that night. Harry agreed, and when the time came, he snuck out of the tower and made his way to the meeting. As soon as he slipped into the door, he was attacked by a joyous Veela. 

Fleur squealed and hugged him. “ ‘Arry! Maman said that they are real Basilisk scales! This will ‘elp my family so much,” she hugged him again and kissed both of his cheeks, causing his face to go red. They talked for a while as she asked about the carcass. He told her all that he could. In the end, they agreed that they would harvest what was left together and share the profits. Her mother knew the best places to sell the parts to maximize profits. They met up again the following day and harvested the good parts of the giant snake. Scales, teeth, bones, and anything else was collected and sent off to her mother. Fleur was happier and more excited than she had been in years. The whole ordeal with her father was like a black cloud hanging over her family’s head. With the scales and extra money from selling the parts, her family was just about out of debt. It was all thanks to her newest friend. 

Harry was asked to meet up with her the following night as well. He did so happily. He liked spending time with the beautiful blonde. When he went inside “their” room, he was stunned to see her in her schoolgirl outfit again. 

“I need your ‘elp ‘Arry,” she stated, handing him her camera. “The pictures that I took were not good enough. It is difficult to take quality pictures of yourself without any ‘elp. Would you mind taking them for me?”

“Of course,” Harry said, taking her camera in hand. “But why are you still sending in pictures? I thought that your family had enough money now,” he asked for clarification. 

“Not completely. We are in a much better position now thanks to you,” she smiled at him, making him blush. “But we still ‘ave a little debt, and we need money coming in until my Papa recovers. So for the time being, I will ‘ave to keep sending pictures,” she told him. “Besides, the money is good, and it is not like I am naked or anything,” she happily added. 

Harry figured that she was right. The photos were a bit scandalous, but they weren’t nudes or anything. He decided to shut up and enjoy himself. She had just given him permission to photograph her near-naked body. 

He watched as Fleur jumped on the bed and landed on all fours facing away from him. Her already short skirt hiked up and exposed her thong-clad ass. She looked at him and giggled, wiggling her ass at him. His face turned beet-red, but with shaky hands, he took the pictures. He watched through the viewfinder as she shook her perky ass at him. Her thong was so minuscule that it barely covered her tight puckered hole. Not only that, but her smooth, hairless pussy lips were already hanging out of the sides. His cock had never been so hard. Then she spread her knees apart and arched her back. He nearly nutted on himself from the sight alone. Her skirt slipped all the way up on her lower back and showed him everything. His eyes glided from her ass down to her smooth, shapely thighs. Remembering that he was supposed to be taking pictures, he started snapping. 

Fleur flipped over and was now lying on her back. Her shirt was mostly unbuttoned and her braless breasts looked mouth-watering. He couldn’t see her nipples, but he could see everything else. All it would take was one careless maneuver and they would burst free of the thin fabric. A boy could dream. She posed for him in various ways, sticking her chest out, or crossing her legs sexily. His eyes were glued to them as they crossed each other. She looked at him and smirked. She knew that she had fantastic legs. She decided to tease him a bit. 

“ ‘Arry? Would you mind taking off my shoe and sock? They need pictures of my feet, mon ami,” she giggled, waggling her foot. He nodded and placed the camera down. He got on his knee as she sat at the edge of the bed. Slowly he unbuckled her shoe and slid it off her dainty foot. Then his hand shakily moved up her leg and gripped the edge of her knee-sock. He peeled it down, watching as more and more of her creamy leg was exposed. His cock was beginning to hurt. Her small foot was finally revealed. Fleur wiggled her tiny painted toes at him and rubbed it against him as he stood up. He blushed heavily as she placed it against his hard stomach. Harry let out a shuddered breath as her bare foot slipped underneath his shirt and glided up and down his stomach. 

Fleur moaned sexily for him. “Do you like that, ‘Arry?” she breathed out huskily. “Do you enjoy ‘aving my sexy foot on you?” she asked, tickling his skin with her toes. Harry couldn’t even talk. He was on the verge of cumming and couldn’t concentrate on anything else. Fleur foot slowly dipped down and landed on his jeans covered crotch. She added pressure with her foot and wiggled her toes. “Will you cum for me ‘Arry?” she breathed out, pulling the side of her unbuttoned shirt open and showing him her bare breast. As she did that, she rubbed the ball of her foot up and down on his hard cock. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He shuddered and had his first orgasm from a real-life sexual experience. He felt globs of hot cum fill his boxers and slide down the inside of his thigh. He was mortified until he saw her smirking at him. 

“That was just the beginning ‘Arry. I am about to show you ‘ow thankful I truly am,” she breathed into his ear. He looked at her with wide eyes as she pushed him on the bed and started removing his cum-stained trousers. It turned out that following her was the best idea that he had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	12. Guarding Harry (Tonks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Tonks was guarding Harry outside of Privet Drive, thinking about the long dry spell that she was having. She spotted a well-hung Harry Potter and decided to do something about the lack of a love-life. SMUT

**I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Tonks was guarding Harry outside of Privet Drive, thinking about the long dry spell that she was having. She spotted a well-hung Harry Potter and decided to do something about the lack of a love-life. SMUT**

**Guarding Harry**

Nymphadora “if you call me that again, I’ll put my boot up your ass” Tonks was sitting under her borrowed invisibility cloak leaning up against a hedge in the front yard of Number 4 Privet Drive. Why was she there? She was there to watch Harry Potter, and make sure that no bad guy got anywhere near him. Personally, she thought that was pretty stupid. She had made her opinion known and told them to just take him to Grimmauld Place, or the Burrow. Dumbledore, however, refused for whatever reason. 

As annoying as that was, it was even worse when they had to give up what little free time that they had in order to guard him. She wasn’t annoyed at Harry. He didn’t even know that he was being watched. No, she was annoyed at Dumbledore. Perhaps the old man had a good reason for keeping Harry here. Whether he did or not, she couldn’t say. Dumbledore absolutely refused to tell them his reasons for wanting Harry to stay here for the time being. Then he had the audacity to order them to guard him. Tonks shook her head. Well, he had another thing coming. 

Being in the Order of the Phoenix wasn’t as exciting as she would have believed. When she had been approached by certain members, they had made it seem like an action-packed muggle movie. Instead, what she got was a lot of sitting around, boredom, and occasional arguments. Add in the fact that her social life had gone down the crapper, and Nymphadora Tonks was not a happy camper. She hadn’t had a boyfriend in ages. She had only been out of Hogwarts for a few years, and in that time, she spent most of it training to become a full-time Auror. That alone had sucked up a lot of her free time. Now she had Auror duty and Order of the Phoenix related stuff. It could be years before she found a steady boyfriend! Hell, even a quick fling would work for her. She had tried to start things up with Remus Lupin, but he had turned her down almost as soon as she started up. Why ... she couldn’t say. He didn’t have a girlfriend, and Tonks was quite good-looking if she did say so herself. Oh well. It was his loss. 

Tonks wiped the sweat from her forehead and glared at the sun. That day was one of the few where it was sunny and hot in England. She sighed as she pulled out a few blades of grass. She was having trouble concentrating lately. She knew the reason why. She was too damn horny! Normally, it wouldn’t be too bad, but right now it could end up being dangerous. They were in the middle of a silent war. Times were dangerous, and she needed to be on her A-game. She couldn’t afford to have a single slip in judgment or lose her concentration at the wrong time. It could cost her, or one of her fellow members their lives. Something needed to be done about it. 

Just as she thought that she heard a thump from upstairs. The Dursley’s were out of town for the next few days, so she knew that it was Harry making that noise. She tossed the blades of grass onto the ground and got up from her hiding spot. Being invisible, she didn’t worry about getting seen. She went around the side to look into the window that wasn’t covered by a curtain. What she saw had her eyes as wide as saucers. Harry was completely naked and drying himself off with a towel. He was standing right by the window, but being down below, she couldn’t see that well. She hopped onto her broom and rose up to window level. She gulped noisily. He was rubbing the towel through his wet hair, leaving his lower half exposed. Her eyes were glued to the massive slab of meat hanging between his legs. It must have been six inches while soft! It looked so thick as well, with huge, cum-filled balls hanging low. She licked her lips lewdly. She felt her nipples crinkle and get hard. Her pussy moistened while watching his pendulous cock swaying ever so slightly from side to side. She was very tempted to slide her hand down her jeans and rub one off. ‘That wouldn’t be very professional, now would it?’ she thought naughtily. It didn’t really matter, because around that time, she looked up and met Harry’s eyes. He was looking at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. Her eyes widened as well as she looked down at herself. 

Her invisibility cloak was on the ground below her! It had somehow slipped off sometime in the past few minutes. Harry squeaked in embarrassment and covered his cock with his towel. Tonks squeaked in fright and slipped off of her broom. 

“ARRRRGGGH!” she yelled on the way down. “OOF!” she grunted when she collided with the ground. “Uggh,” she groaned in pain. Thankfully she landed on the soft grass so she wasn’t hurt too bad. 

“Who are you and are you okay?” Harry hissed quietly, his head sticking out of the window. Tonks looked up at him.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine. I’m Tonks. I work for Dumbledore,” she said, pulling herself from the ground and brushing the dirt from her jeans. She made sure that she didn’t break her wand. Grabbing her broom and cloak, she looked back up at him. “You may as well invite me up. I was trying to be sneaky, but that’s out the window now.” Harry nodded and disappeared back inside. She waited for him at the back door. It was a few minutes before the lock clicked and the door opened. A pink-cheeked Harry ushered her into the house. Tonks looked around. The place was abnormally clean and tidy. It was kind of freaky. 

“So Dumbledore got you watching me?” Harry asked, pouring them both a glass of icy cold water. She happily drank hers down. Tonks nodded. 

“Yeah. How did you know?” she wondered. 

“This one guy always falls asleep with his feet sticking out of the invisibility cloak,” he explained. Tonks sighed. 

“That’s probably Mundungus. He’s not someone that I’d count on to get the job done.”

They chatted for a few more minutes until they went upstairs to Harry’s room. Tonks saw that there wasn’t anything special about the room. It had some junk in it that clearly didn’t belong to Harry. She guessed that it belonged to his cousin. She didn’t care about any of that. She couldn’t get the image of his big cock out of her mind. Here she was, on the biggest dry spell of her life, and she had the largest penis that she had ever seen a few feet from her. Harry was saying something, but she didn’t even pay any attention to that. She was staring at his groin. Tonks didn’t know what had come over her. All she knew was that Harry had something that she desperately wanted. Seemingly running on autopilot, Tonks got in front of him and dropped to her knees. 

Harry was confused. At first, he was talking to Tonks and asking her questions about the goings-on in the wizarding world when she suddenly went down on her knees. “Hey!” he exclaimed as she grabbed his shorts and pulled them down. His complaints were cut short as she sucked his soft cock straight into her mouth. Harry’s eyes widened and he groaned out in absolute bliss. As her head bobbed and his cock grew, he experienced the most pleasure that he had ever felt. 

Only a few minutes in and Harry was already shuddering. Tonks suspected that this was his first sexual experience with a woman. It wasn’t surprising. He was only fifteen. Tonks decided to give him the time of his life, and hopefully fulfill her own needs at the same time. She moaned as his cock grew to massive proportions right in her mouth. She bobbed expertly, and as he shuddered, she grabbed his naked ass and pulled him all the way down her throat. Her metamorph talents kicked in, and she was able to milk him with her throat as he spilled his seed right down her gullet. 

“Oh wow!” he gasped, thrusting his hips and fucking her throat. His body spasmed because of how sensitive his cock now was. Tonks pushed him away, and he pulled out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and pushed him onto his bed. She roughly pulled his shorts off leaving him nude from the waist down. 

Tonks kicked her shoes and socks off. Next came her jeans and panties. Finally, with Harry’s eyes glued to her form, she pulled off her Weird Sisters t-shirt and was totally nude in front of him. She smirked and shook her chest tantalizingly. Harry started to sit up, but Tonks wasn’t having any of it. Today, she was in the driver’s seat. She lifted her leg up and placed her bare foot on his chest. 

“Not so fast, loverboy!” she smirked as his cock stood straight up, completely erect and waiting to be fucked. “I’ll do the work for the time being. You just lay there and thank your lucky stars that I haven’t had a good lay in forever,” Tonks said. He gasped as she sexily dragged her soft, bare foot down his chest and over his stomach. He moaned as it slipped over his hard cock, her toes tickling him. She giggled as she used her foot to pull his cock down, and laughed when she removed it, and his cock sprang back up, long and proud. “Shirt off,” she ordered, spitting on her hand and using it to rub her clit. She straddled him as he quickly pulled off his shirt. 

Harry watched the sexy girl with bubblegum pink hair rub her clit as she climbed on his lap. Her tits were fantastic in his opinion. They were more than a handful and quite perky. He desperately wanted to suck on them. Her pussy was the real prize, however. He could smell her arousal already. The wonderful, heady scent was making his head swim. Her mound was covered in hair that changed color, from red to pink to purple. He didn’t know why it was doing that, but it wasn’t important at the moment. She lowered herself, and he groaned and tried to raise his hips as her hot slit touched the underside of his massive erection. 

“Fuck, Harry! Your cock is so warm,” she shuddered as her wet pussy hotdogged his hard dick. She arched her back and squeezed her tits, wanting to give him the best show possible. Tonks knew that since she was taking his virginity, he would remember this moment, and her by association for the rest of his life. She wanted him to remember her in the best possible light. She used her powers to make her tits a little bigger, and a little perkier. Her rosy pink nipples were as hard as rocks as she rolled her hips on his lap. Tonks moaned as her wet pussy rubbed his thick member, coating it with her juices. She bit her lip and squeezed his pecs while her hips danced on his groin. Leaning forward, she laid on him and sucked his neck as she reached behind her and took his cock in hand. Her tongue was slithering over his Adam’s apple when she started slapping her pussy with his Beater’s bat sized cock. She was too horny to wait any longer and leaned forward. Her lips claimed his as she placed the head of his cock at her entrance and dropped herself down.

They moaned together as he penetrated her for the first time. He was so long and thick! Tonks had never had a man so deep inside of her! Sucking on his tongue, she began bouncing her hips. His hands were gliding over her sweaty body as the sounds of wet clapping filled the small room. The smells of sweat and sex filled her nostrils as she rode him faster and faster. Tonks’ eyes fluttered as Harry hit a wonderful spot deep inside of her. She angled her body so he would continuously hit her G-spot. She spasmed and shuddered as she pulled her lips from his mouth. “Mmmm, Harry,” she quietly moaned into his neck, her hips slamming onto his lap. She concentrated and tightened her wet pussy on him. They both gasped with wide eyes. Her nipples crinkled as her pussy tightened again, this time on its own. Harry kissed her deeply as his hands molested her tight ass. 

Tonks mewled like a blushing virgin as her pussy began to pulsate, her walls gripping his thrusting cock. Her tongue was wrapped around Harry’s as his fingers brushed over her virgin asshole. That tiny bit of extra stimulation was all that she needed to push her over the top. She squealed into his mouth as her pussy clamped down, milking him for all it was worth. Harry groaned and arched his back as her milking pussy coaxed a hefty load from his balls. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they orgasmed together. Tonks was trembling as she was creampied over and over. Finally spent, she collapsed on top of him. They breathed heavily as they snuggled in post-cordial bliss. 

“So how was your first time?” she asked sleepily. 

“Bloody brilliant!” he groaned, his cock already hardening from being in contact with a naked, sweaty girl. 

Tonks groaned. “Fine! Once more, then no sex for at least an hour,” she commanded, rolling on her back and parting her legs. Harry was on her so fast that she could have sworn that he had apparated. She groaned as they connected once again. Maybe guarding Harry wouldn’t be so bad after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	13. The Sisters Part 1 (Fleur and Gabrielle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Harry and Fleur are on vacation, showing their affection to one another. The only problem? Gabrielle turned into a roadblock. What happens when she no longer blocks them but joins them?

**I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Harry and Fleur are on vacation, showing their affection to one another. The only problem? Gabrielle turned into a roadblock. What happens when she no longer blocks them but joins them?**

**The Sisters**

**Part 1**

Harry Potter was having the time of his life. He had spent the last three days on a beautiful beach in Southern France with his lovely girlfriend. They had done everything that one would expect. They played in the sand, splashed around in the water, and just relaxed in the warm sun. His favorite activities, however, happened at night. 

Harry moaned causing a giggle to erupt from below. “Did you like that, mon amour?” Fleur teased. 

Fleur Delacour was quite possibly the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Somehow Harry was lucky enough to rope her into being his girlfriend. She had a fantastic figure with curves in all the right places. Her long, silvery blonde hair was a sight to behold. Even her smile could stop traffic. It was all capped off by the most gorgeous face that he had ever seen. When they went out together, he couldn’t believe how many men and quite a few women would just stop what they were doing just to stare at her. It shouldn’t have been so surprising to him. He remembered vividly when his friend Ron Weasley would stare at her. He didn’t see Ron all that often now, but at least he had mostly gotten over it. Other people weren’t quite so lucky. 

One time, he and Fleur were walking down the muggle street hand in hand when she smiled and caused a ten-car pile-up. It would have been funny if it hadn’t been so dangerous. In the end, it really wasn’t his problem. 

They had met during the Triwizard Tournament. Both had been chosen as Champions, but Fleur was the one who was chosen fairly. Harry still chuckled when he remembered her reaction to his being chosen. Fleur wasn’t one to mince words. Thankfully, her temper cooled when he pulled her little sister out of the cold depths of the Black Lake. That had been the start of their budding relationship. Harry spent quite a few hours trying to win her heart. It hadn’t been easy either. She didn’t want to be in a relationship with someone that was so much younger than she was. These days it didn’t matter since they were both adults, but back then, three years seemed like an eternity to her. Luckily, Harry kept a cool head and eventually scored a date. She insisted that it should be kept a secret. He figured that she was embarrassed to admit to dating someone who was still a minor. That didn’t bother him all that much. It did cause some problems since they couldn’t be together as much as they would have liked. They dated in secret for a few years before finally coming clean once Voldemort was taken care of, and he was an adult. He was actually thankful that they had kept it a secret. It just meant that she and her family were kept safe from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. 

His friends were shocked when they had found out. He didn’t blame them, They knew that he was keeping in contact with her and that they seemed close. They just didn’t know how close that they actually were. At the moment, they were as close as two people could be. 

Fleur’s head went back down and took him down to the base, earning a very noisy groan from him. He watched as her pretty, little head bobbed up and down, her tongue never leaving the underside of his cock. Harry ran his fingers through her gorgeous locks. He found her long hair very attractive. He loved the way it would brush against his body during their lovemaking. She pulled back until just his head was in her mouth. Her tongue wiggled against the underside of his head, making him squirm with pleasure. Fleur was fantastic at giving blowjobs. She let go of him with a pop and took him in hand. She straightened up and showed off her perfect tits as she stroked his large member. Harry’s eyes fluttered when her other hand joined in and massaged his bloated testicles. Fleur bit her lower lip in a way that always made his cock instantly harden. The girl knew how to turn a man on. 

“You ‘ave such a perfect cock, my love,'' she giggled, squeezing his sack. “It is so big, and it stretches me so much, ‘Arry,” she moaned. “The pain feels so good.” She took her hand from his cock and ran it slowly up his thigh. She had better quit that or he may just blow right then and there. Her hand continued its northern path, traveling up his stomach as she got closer to him. Her naked body smelled incredible. By that point, her hand was nearly a blur as she stroked him rapidly, desperate to spill his seed. Just then, the door burst open. Fleur squeaked and let go of him. 

“I ‘ad a nightmare! I’m sleeping in ‘ere!” Gabrielle ignored their nakedness and hoped in bed next to Harry. Climbing under the covers, she snuggled up against his side. Harry groaned as he knew that his fun time was over. Fleur huffed and fell back onto the bed next to her lover. She looked over at Harry and silently apologized. 

Fleur’s sister, Gabrielle was staying with them on their vacation. Once she had heard that they were spending a week at the beach, there was no denying her. Harry didn’t mind. He loved Gabrielle, and she loved him. They were very close in fact. Harry thought that it was a little weird. Fleur was a very jealous girl when it came to him. She did not like it in the least when a girl flirted with him. However, if Gabrielle jumped on him in a tight hug while only wearing her underwear, Fleur never said anything about it. Sometimes she would even encourage it, forcing her to sit on his lap and such. He wasn’t going to complain about it, especially since she was already seventeen. 

While Fleur didn’t care about holding back her words, Gabrielle didn’t care about crossing the boundaries that most people would find uncomfortable. Just like then, she ran into their room while they were completely naked and clearly in the middle of a sexual experience without a second thought. Then she got in their bed while only wearing a t-shirt and panties and snuggling against her sister’s boyfriend. That was something that only Gabrielle Delacour would do. Fleur often found it funny. 

While the situation was funny or weird, depending on who you were asking, Harry did find it a little sad as well. He knew that Gabrielle wasn’t lying about the nightmares. She had been getting them for several years now. No one knew why either. Quite often she would wake up screaming her head off and spend the next hour or so crying her eyes out. Fleur would invite her to sleep with them. Gabrielle never had nightmares when they snuggled her. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a cute, little snore. He looked down and Gabrielle’s gorgeous face was near his. Her head was resting against his chest with her mouth slightly opened, her arm across his stomach and her smooth leg over his. He looked over at his girlfriend. She had her hand over her mouth as she silently giggled. 

“Sorry, ‘Arry. I will make it up to you in the morning,” she said, laying down beside him for a snuggle of her own. Harry sighed. His cock was hard, he had two gorgeous Veela in bed, and somehow, he was getting no action! All he could do was close his eyes and try and get some sleep. 

It was later in the night when he was woken up to someone rubbing up against him. He tiredly opened his eyes and tried to blink the sleep out of them. Both girls were lying with their heads on his chest, but it was Fleur who was staring back at him. Her hand was on his cock stroking him to hardness. Harry moaned quietly, hoping to not wake Gabby. Fleur buried her face in his neck and began kissing and nipping at it. “Mmm, Fleur,” he moaned, his cock already as hard as it could get. 

“Let me take care of you, mon amour,” she whispered huskily into his ear as her hand moved in long, determined strokes. Gabrielle made a few noises and snuggled deeper into him. Her thigh was over his leg, rubbing her smooth skin on him as her sister gave him a hand job. His sleep-deprived mind didn’t realize that his hand had dipped down and was groping Gabrielle’s panty--covered bottom. Gabrielle was wiggling her tight, little body against him as Fleur's hand was trying to coax an orgasm out of it.

Fleur saw that Gabrielle had opened her eyes and looked at her. She turned to Harry and looked at him. He had his eyes closed in obvious pleasure. She looked back at her sister. She could easily tell what Gabby had wanted. She knew of her deep crush on Harry. She also knew of her dependence on them to be able to get a good night’s sleep. For those reasons, she nodded at her little sister, giving her the okay. Gabrielle smiled widely, blushing a bit. Gabby’s hand moved to join her sister’s. 

Harry’s eyes widened when he felt Gabby’s hand join Fleur’s. He looked at Gabrielle who smiled beautifully at him, then over to Fleur who smiled as well. He gave her a look that said, ‘Are you nuts?’

Fleur kissed his neck and whispered, “Just go along with it. Make her feel good, my love.” 

Harry closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure to wash over him. Gabrielle’s unsure strokes mixed in with Fleur’s confident ones made for an interesting sensation. Harry grabbed both girls by the asses and pulled them closer. Gabby squeaked from the rough manhandling. Harry knew that she was still a virgin, so he would have to remember to take it easy on her. Still, he couldn’t help himself. He groped and squeezed her sexy ass to his heart’s content. He gave his girlfriend the same treatment, earning a moan from her. As they beat him off together, his hands slipped between their legs, and he started rubbing their pussies. Fleur’s was naked and already wet, but Gabrielle’s was covered in her cotton panties. Her pussy was absolutely soaked. The crotch of her pink panties was sloppy wet as he rubbed her covered slit. “Oh, ‘Arry!” she moaned, kissing his chest and everywhere else that she could reach. 

Fleur leaned over and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss that he was more than happy to return. Their tongues dueled for a few moments before she broke the kiss. “Make her a woman,” Fleur huskily told him, fondling his hefty ballsack. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. He didn’t want to ruin things with her. He loved her and hoped to marry her soon. She nodded her head. 

“Take her. Just be gentle at first,” she added, kissing him quickly before looking at her sister. “Gabby, take your panties off and straddle him.”

Gabby gasped quietly, her heart pounding as she knew it was her time. She was about to make love to the man that she secretly loved. She was so happy and excited that her hands were shaking so badly that she was having trouble. She heard her sister chuckle then tell Harry, “ ‘elp ‘er, please.”

Gabrielle blushed deeply as Harry laid her on her back and slowly peeled the soaked panties off of her smooth, creamy legs. She lifted them up and watched as her panties were pulled off of her feet and tossed aside. Wanting to be sexy like her older sister, she spread her legs to show Harry what she had. She looked away in embarrassment as his eyes explored her hairless folds. She gasped loudly and twitched when his hand slid over her wet slit, and she mewled when he tickled her hard clit. Remembering what her sister had told her, Gabby pushed Harry on his back and threw a leg over him. She sat on his big, fat erection and rubbed her moist pussy on him, smearing him with her arousal. 

Fleur watched her sister roll her hips while sitting on her boyfriend. Her pussy tingled at the idea of him claiming her little sister. She sat up and decided to give her sister a hand. “Lean forward, Gabby,” Fleur ordered. Her sister listened and leaned forward, exposing her wet pussy. Fleur grabbed his thick cock and used it to slap her sister’s sloppy, wet pussy. A smirk formed on her face every time that Gabby would let out a nervous squeak. She rubbed the head of his cock up and down her lubed slit, watching as Gabby mewled with naughty pleasure. Harry told Gabby to take off her shirt, which she did. Her perky breasts stretched upwards as her tight shirt was pulled off. Finally, her breasts popped out and bounced and jiggled as they were set free. All three were now completely naked. Harry’s hands were caressing her medium-sized breasts, and she could see his thumbs rubbing circles on Gabby’s rock-hard nipples. It was time to start the fun, and Fleur was eager to join in. She placed the tip of his cock against the virgin entrance of her little sister and got close to her. Fleur kissed Gabrielle deeply before pushing her body down, causing Harry’s large cock to tear through her innocence and finally claim her. 

Gabrielle’s shriek of pain echoed off the walls as Fleur smiled. Now the fun can truly begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	14. The Sisters Part 2 (Fleur and Gabrielle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues ...

**I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Harry and Fleur are on vacation, showing their affection to one another. The only problem? Gabrielle turned into a roadblock. What happens when she no longer blocks them but joins them?**

**The Sisters**

**Part 2**

Gabrielle Delacour gasped in pain as her sister pushed her body down, causing her to take Harry’s very large cock in one go. She clenched her eyes shut as they started to water. Harry must have seen her, because he immediately sat up and hugged her to his chest. Thankful for the tenderness, Gabrielle wrapped her arms around him as she sniffled. 

Fleur rubbed her shoulder lovingly. “It will be okay, Gabby. It is better to get it over quickly. You will feel better in a few moments,” her sister assured her. Gabby nodded as she snuggled up with her new lover. Fleur and Harry locked eyes and smiled at each other. Fleur rolled them. Harry chuckled, “If you remember, love, you weren’t any better when I took your virginity.”

Fleur chuckled as well. “Yes, I remember the pain. You are very big, after all.” She leaned over and kissed him. 

“Now Gabby, I will ‘elp you feel good while you make ‘Arry feel good,” Fleur told her sister, making her sit up. “Lay back down ‘Arry. Let Gabby take care of you.”

Harry did as she requested, laying back as Gabby straightened up on top of him. Fleur was by Gabby’s side as the youngest Veela wiggled around trying to get comfortable. Fleur kissed her delicate shoulder. “You will get used to his size eventually.” Gabby nodded as she continued to wiggle. Fleur rolled her eyes again and began to help out. Fleur placed a hand on her belly and the other on her back. Then she slowly slid both down until her fingers were fondling both her clit and her asshole. 

“Fleur!” Gabrielle squeaked with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe that her sister was touching her in such a way. Fleur leaned in and gently kissed her neck. She then whispered to her younger sister, “Start moving your hips. Make our lover feel good.” Gabby blushed furiously but nodded. 

Biting her lip to hold back a moan, Gabby started rolling her hips to pleasure her crush’s cock. Finally, unable to hold it in any longer, she let out a deep moan. Soon, she was gasping and mewling as Harry’s hands slid up her thighs, and Fleur’s hand played with her clit and ass. Her body would spasm as her sister’s wet fingers brushed over her hardened clit and traced around it in circular motions. Her other fingers were rubbing her directly on her crinkled hole, causing naughty pleasure to coarse through her young body. 

Harry groaned deeply as Gabrielle’s body danced on top of his. Her hips glided over his in such fantastic ways. She was a natural at fucking it seemed. All her dance training was paying off. He watched as her perfect breasts, round and perky and topped with the lightest of pink nubs, bounced and jiggled as she rode him. His hands slid from her thighs, up to her hips. Harry squeezed them tightly, causing her to grind on him hard. Her scent was wonderful. She smelled so much like her sister. Her arousal was intoxicating as it wafted from her wet pussy, filling the room with her musky scent. The sounds that she was making were driving him crazy. Her cute little moans and gasps were arousing enough. Adding in the sound of her tight, wet pussy getting stuffed was enough to drive any straight man insane. His hand rose up to her slim, toned belly and onto her lovely breasts. Gabby arched her back for him, presenting them to him. He groped them and squeezed them. He rubbed at her nipples with his thumbs, and when she got really frisky, he rolled them between his fingers and pulled. 

“Oh fuck!” he groaned out when Gabby’s eyes widened, and her already inhumanly tight pussy clamped down on him further. 

“ ‘Arry!” she shrieked and collapsed on top of him, trembling and spasming. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and thrust hard into her. He felt Fleur massage his balls as he spurted a thick load of cum right into Gabby’s waiting cunt. Gabby was stuttering and mewling as she received her first creampie. Harry was still thrusting when Fleur grabbed Gabby by the butt, pushing her forward and causing his slimy cock to spring free. Harry groaned and kissed Gabby passionately as Fleur took his cock into her mouth and cleaned it of his and her sister’s cum. His tongue was sliding over Gabby’s as he showed her how to properly kiss. Gabrielle wasn’t experienced at all when it came to sex, or boys in general. She tended to stay away from them whenever she could. For whatever reason though, she loved being around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Gabby was really getting into it. She was a fast learner, and after a few minutes, he would already rank her above average. He felt Fleur let go of his cock right before Gabby squeaked into his mouth. She pulled off of his lips with a wild look in her eyes. Harry looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. Fleur’s face was buried in her sister’s backside! 

Harry groaned and flopped back down. His cock was rock-hard again. Gabby buried her face in his shoulder in embarrassment and shook her head as her sister sucked the cum right out of her naked, cum slickened pussy. Gabby was gasping and mewling as Fleur’s talented tongue slithered between her hairless lips, licking her drippings along with Harry’s offerings. Gabby bit down on his shoulder when Fleur wiggled her tongue right against her super-sensitive clit. Losing some of her embarrassment, Gabby started grinding her naughty bottom against her sister’s mouth. She leaned back down and kissed Harry while allowing her sister to have her way with her. Sucking his tongue into his mouth, Gabby moaned as Fleur dragged her tongue all over her perky bottom before spreading her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut when Harry nipped and sucked on her bottom lip. He was a very good kisser. Fleur’s tongue was traveling the length of her ass crack, licking everything on its way. Once she reached Gabby’s pale, crinkled hole, her tongue lashed out and licked around the pulsating rim. Gabby had to pull away from her lover’s lips to let out a wild moan as she had her ass licked for the first time. The sensation was so naughty to her. She just laid there, gasping for breath as her sister ate her asshole and her sister’s boyfriend sucked on her tender neck. She cried out when Harry thrust his hips and slid back inside of her. 

**The Sisters**

Harry woke up the following morning to Fleur’s face right next to his on the pillow. She grabbed her wand and waved it at both him and her sister. The minty flavor that filled his mouth told him which spell that she used on them. It certainly was a handy spell that they had used many times. Now without morning breath, she kissed him deeply. They tried to be as non-jarring as possible since Gabrielle was curled up at his side. The two of them had pleasured Gabby late into the night. The young Veela was completely worn out by the time that they were through with her. She took it all like a champ though, so they figured that she deserved all the sleep that she wanted. 

Fleur, however, was not satisfied. She hadn’t been fucked once last night, and she found that unacceptable. She planned to fix that oversight right now. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, and together they moaned as Harry’s hand explored her lovely breast. Fleur gasped when his fingers glided over her erect nipple, one after the other. She had always loved to have her nipples played with. It was a sure-fire way to get her in the mood. Harry let go of her lips and proceeded to kiss his way down her body until he captured the pink pebble between his lips and sucked hard. Fleur moaned and pulled him closer, desperately trying to stuff as much of her tit in his mouth that could fit. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and her fingernails gently scratched at his scalp as his mouth did such naughty things to her breast. Fleur could feel her pussy leaking onto the bed sheet already. It was time for some action. 

Fleur pulled him up to her face and kissed him again. Breaking the quick kiss, she told him, “Fuck me, my love.” Harry smiled and nodded. 

“Which way do you want it today?” he asked, pinching her perfect, pink nipple. She gasped and bit her lip, holding back a moan. 

“From behind. Be rough with me,” Fleur answered. Harry would definitely comply with her wishes. Fleur had a bit of a subordinate streak that Harry enjoyed nurturing. 

“Of course, love. Now, while I do that, why don’t you use your wonderful mouth to wake your sister up,” Harry said, pulling the covers off all three of them. Fleur blushed but complied. She rolled her sister onto her back and parted her gorgeous thighs. Harry’s eyes wandered her teenage body. Her pussy was just as perfect as the rest of her. He found it funny that both sisters were so physically alike. Their pussies were near identical. They were completely hairless with plump outer lips, small inner lips, and light pink insides. His view of Gabrielle’s crotch was blocked by a shock of silvery blonde hair. Fleur leaned down and licked the length of her sister’s cunt. Fleur naughtily wiggled her bare bottom, giving Harry a not-so-subtle hint at what she wanted. 

Fleur moaned into her sister’s sleeping cunt when Harry’s big, fat cock slid between her moist folds and battered against her cervix. She heard him groan and grip her ass cheeks with both hands. Those strong hands began to knead her plump cheeks, occasionally spreading them apart to get a look at her pulsating anus. She knew how much he loved her ass. There was no doubt that he would be taking her there again soon. Fleur’s eyes fluttered shut when his tempo really began to pick up. Her heavy breathing washed over Gabrielle’s exposed pussy before she lowered her mouth and captured her clit between her lovely lips. 

Gabrielle woke up by moaning loudly. Something felt really good. She mewled and wiggled around as her privates tingled in pleasure. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smacked her lips and tasted mint. She thought that was strange, but quickly put it out of her mind when her body lurched from the sudden but intense pleasure. She let out a high-pitched squeak when something entered her. Gabby looked down to see her legs parted. Not only that, but her sister was blowing her pussy and finger-fucking her at the same time! She arched her back and moaned when Fleur’s skilled fingers rubbed against her G-spot. Grabbing the back of her head, she ground her wet pussy right into her face. Satisfied at what she was receiving, she removed her hands and moved them to her breasts where they squeezed, groped, and pulled at her sensitive nipples. She looked up and caught Harry’s eyes. Gabrielle blushed but continued to toy with her breasts, intent on giving him a good show. 

She was receiving a nice show as well. Harry’s muscular body was rippling as he thrust into Fleur’s fat ass. The clapping sound of their fucking had Gabby feeling naughty like she was witnessing something that she shouldn’t have been. She didn’t really care either way, because Fleur’s fingers were making her feel fantastic. She could feel an orgasm approaching. 

Fleur squeaked into Gabby’s wet cunt. She could feel the coil of sweet release edging closer and closer. Harry’s massive cock could reach areas never before touched, and rub her walls better than any finger or toy. Her G-spot was being stimulated and her cervix was being battered with every powerful thrust. She was moving around and mewling like the sex-kitten that she was. The loud squelching of her pussy let all three of them know just how turned on that she was. A loud slap had her crying out. Her pussy clenched tightly. 

Gabrielle’s eyes widened when Harry spanked her sister. His hand pulled back and came down again, striking Fleur’s bubble butt. She gave out another squeal as he ass jiggled from the contact. Fleur’s yells were causing her clit to vibrate, which was pulling her orgasm even closer. Harry pulled his hand back again and slapped her ass three times in quick succession. Fleur yelled into her pussy as a torrent of juice sprayed out from behind, drenching Harry’s stomach and chest as he continued to fuck her. That sight along with the intense pleasure was all Gabby needed. Her toes curled as she let loose a small spray of liquid, squirting Fleur in the face. Gabby babbled incoherently as she grabbed the back of Fleur’s head and fucked her mouth. She could feel her wetness being smeared all over her sister’s gorgeous face, but she didn’t care. She was too far gone into the perverseness of the situation. She watched as Harry groaned and spilled his seed into Fleur’s quivering body. After a moment of letting their orgasms finish, all three collapsed into a tired pile. 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Fleur said, “Clean me, Gabby.” She spread her legs to show off globs of pearly white cum leaking from her sloppy pussy. Gabby blushed but crawled between her legs nonetheless. Harry smiled happily at her, and she eagerly returned it. Hopefully, this would be her life from now on. That’s all that she really wanted, to spend her time with the two people that she loved the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	15. Potion M (Daphne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through no fault of her own, Daphne can't get a hold of the drug that she's secretly addicted to. Unfortunately, the only person who can get it for her is her enemy, Harry Potter. SMUT

**If you wish to know what Daphne looks like in this story, visit my Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Potion M**

**Chapter 1**

The stunningly beautiful Pureblood Princess of Slytherin House, Daphne Greengrass was shivering in her bed, too sick to get up. She had never felt so bad in her entire life. She was cold but was still sweating like crazy. Her body was trembling, and her muscles were spasming. Even her eyesight was affected. Her normally clear vision was a bit cloudy and blurred. Her stomach felt nauseated like something was crawling around inside. She couldn’t concentrate or think clearly. To put it mildly, she was in hell. Her friend Tracey had asked if she wanted her to summon Madam Pomfrey, the school Healer, but she quickly declined. She tried to play it off as a common cold that even magic couldn’t fully cure. She didn’t know if Tracey had bought it or not, but that hardly mattered at the moment. She didn’t want Pomfrey or any other teacher examining her. If they did, she would be in big-time trouble. 

The reason she was so ill was that she was going through withdrawals. Almost no one knew it, but Daphne was hooked on a magical drug called Potion M, or PM for short. Despite its name, it wasn’t actually a potion. It was, in fact, a powder, but it was made in potion form before it was dried into a block then ground up. Not many people knew about the drug. It was very expensive and difficult to make, thereby making it even more expensive to buy. Basically, it was a rich person’s drug. As her family was quite wealthy, she had more than enough money to supply herself with her favorite choice of party supply. 

Sometimes she couldn’t believe that she got hooked on the stuff. It was her dad that unknowingly introduced her to the drug. One night, she watched him while he thought that no one was looking. She saw him use the drug, and it seemed like he was having a great time. He was hanging out with one of his “lady friends”, and they were rubbing all over each other and mumbling about feeling really good. When the two of them disappeared, she decided to try some that they had left behind. Daphne knew that she shouldn’t do it, but decided to anyway. She had often tried things that her dad did. She had her first drink at a young age and ended up turning into a common party girl. She absolutely loved to have a good time. Any time that there was a party, she wanted to be a part of it. Everyone loved her for it as well. She was often the life of the party. Unfortunately, right now she was at the lowest point that she had ever been in her life. She was a sweaty, shivering mess that could barely string a few words together. It was all because she didn’t have access to any PM. 

She normally got her stash from a Slytherin boy named Woolwick, who got his from his dad. He would smuggle it into the school and sell it for more than it was worth on the streets. Daphne didn’t know who else were his customers. Everyone was very secretive about it. She didn’t blame them. She didn’t want to be known as a drug addict either. That being said, normally her life went on schedule. She would buy a certain amount, use it, then resupply before running out. It was quite simple. Unfortunately, Woolwick’s father ended up getting busted when his potion lab exploded and injured quite a few people. One man had stupidly gone to heal himself at St. Mungos, who immediately called the DMLE after figuring out that he was covered in the drug. Facing a hefty prison sentence, the man sang like a canary. The whole operation was taken down because one idiot didn’t have enough brain cells to go to a black market healer. Woolwick and his father were arrested. Thankfully, Daphne took precautions and hid her identity. She imagined that most, if not all of his other clients did so as well. 

Even if you didn’t count the horrible withdrawals that she was experiencing, she still had a problem. People would soon figure out that she was a client if she didn’t get her act together. She didn’t know how long she would be bedridden, but she didn’t think that it would end any time soon. Thankfully, she had come up with a plan. There was someone who could help her. The only person who knew of her addiction was Harry Potter, who just so happened to have a connection with a supplier. Unfortunately for her, he hated her guts. She wasn’t exactly fond of him either. Words had been exchanged in the past, further souring any fondness that they may have had for one another. She doubted that there had ever been any fondness in the first place. He knew of her drug use because he occasionally dabbled in it as well. He was smart, however. He didn’t use it enough to get addicted. Daphne was already addicted before she even knew of the rules that most users followed. 

So Potter and she often ended up at the same parties, and one night, they discovered each other snorting a line of PM. Even though they disliked each other, they still kept each other’s secrets. Neither wanted that knowledge to become public. They stayed silent and kept out of each other’s way as often as possible. She hated to admit it, but she needed his help now, and she knew that it was going to cost her big time. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together enough to slip into the shower for a minute and wash off the sweat. She was able to get herself down to the Owlery and send him a note asking to meet her in a room that was often used as a party spot. Now, all she had to do was wait. 

Daphne didn’t have to wait too long. Around twenty agonizing minutes later, Harry Potter slipped into the old room. He closed the door behind himself and walked up to her. 

“So Greengrass, I take it that your supply was cut off when that idiot got busted?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah,” Daphne grudgingly admitted. She hated appearing vulnerable in front of people, especially people that she didn’t like. 

“And you want me to supply you?” he raised an eyebrow at her. Daphne didn’t answer verbally, she just nodded. 

“Why should I?”

Daphne was already feeling horrible, and now Potter was starting to irritate her. “Because maybe if I get found out, I’ll let it slip that you’re a bit of a party boy as well,” she answered with a sneer. She didn’t expect Potter to just chuckle. 

“Go ahead,” he said, pointing at the door. “Who are people going to believe? I’m the straight-laced golden boy from Gryffindor. You’re from the evil Slytherin House. And just look at you! You’re already sweating and trembling. You really think people will take a junkie seriously?” he asked, looking amused. 

Daphne clenched her fists tightly. She didn’t like to be insulted, but unfortunately, there was a grain of truth in his words. People wouldn’t believe her without evidence, and she definitely didn’t have any. She closed her eyes and tried to center herself. That’s when she heard the ruffling of material. She opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Harry Potter had his trousers off, and his cock was sticking out, fully erect. She wished that she was able to mock his size, but she couldn’t even do that. It was enormous! She briefly wondered how many skanks he split open with that thing. “What are you doing? Put that thing away!” she hissed. She was just about at her wit’s end. He didn’t put it away, however. He just wiggled it at her. 

“C’mon Daph. Little Harry is lonely,” the bastard smirked at her. “Why don’t you give him a little kiss?”

“You’re disgusting Potter! Now put that away before I clobber you,” she huffed, having had enough of his stupidity. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, pulling out a fat bag of light pink powder, and Daphne knew immediately what it was. Just the sight had her body lurching with excitement. It was her salvation. Potter delicately sprinkled some over his cock before placing a small mound near the base. Then he held up a shortened straw and wiggled it at her. “Still want me to put it away?” His eyes were alight with mischief. 

Daphne’s mind must have blown a fuse because she didn’t even think before running up to him and quickly snatching the straw out of his hand. She dropped to her knees and stuck the straw into her nostril. With a deep pull, she snorted the pile straight off his cock. Her body instantly tingled with joy, and she could feel herself starting to get better. It wasn’t enough, however. She desperately needed more! Seeing the drug sprinkled down his cock, she didn’t even think before dragging her tongue down the length. She lapped up every last speck before falling back on her butt and sighing with relief. It wouldn’t last long, however. She was in serious withdrawal, and she needed more. Turning to Potter, she saw that he was now completely nude. She was about to ask what he was doing but was quickly scooped up from the floor. 

“Let’s have a nice shower and get you cleaned up,” he chatted happily. “Then if you’re a good girl, we can have a big, powdery reward.”

Daphne clenched her eyes shut. She knew exactly what he meant. Unfortunately, she didn’t see any way out of it. She needed what he had, and she had what he wanted. She was going to have to trade her body for her drug. Her addiction was so powerful, that for brief moments, it even seemed like a good deal to her. That’s why she didn’t even complain when he stripped her naked and pulled her into the attached bedroom. He dragged her into the bathroom and ran a nice, hot shower for them. Soon, both were under the warm spray of water. 

Daphne stood there as Harry washed her body of her addiction fueled filth. His hands were everywhere. There wasn’t a single area of her tight body that he didn’t explore. She was pressed up against the shower wall as he kissed her deeply, his hands squeezing her soapy bottom. Wanting the drug, she kissed him back. Daphne moaned into his mouth when his hand slipped between her legs. His strong fingers danced over her soapy clit, making her mewl and wiggle around in his arms. The drug was messing with her mind. It gave her such a euphoric feeling that all she wanted was more drugs, and for Potter to keep playing with her body. Her hands glided over his slick body, feeling the bumps of muscles, each one sending a drug-induced tingle into her body. She lifted her leg so he could more easily get at her. Her eyes closed as his fingers slipped inside of her. A loud gasp left her lips when his fingers curled and his thumb massaged her hard clit. 

“You want more, don’t you Daph?” he whispered into her ear. “More drugs, more sex, more of me?” he mewled, nipping at her neck. Daphne nodded quickly as she was finger-fucked by a boy she hated. At the moment she didn’t care about any of that. She felt good, and that was all that mattered. Her tongue lashed out and licked the side of his face as her pussy squeezed his invading finger. Potter was being so rough with her delicate, little pussy. It did, however, feel amazing. He was fingering her like she never had been before. Her whole body shook with the movements of his strong arm. Her G-spot was being stimulated constantly, and the rubbing of her clit was quickly bringing about a very strong orgasm. His head dipped down and captured her perfect, pink nipple. She may have moaned, “Harder” when he took it in his mouth, but she couldn’t recall. Thankfully, he did suck on it harder. His tongue slithered around the crinkled nub, and she squeaked when he pinched it with his teeth. Suddenly, she felt his other hand slip behind her and travel down to her bum. 

Daphne’s eyes fluttered when his fingers slipped between her soapy buttcheeks and began rubbing her virgin asshole. Her young body couldn’t take any more pleasure. Fueled by the PM, her pleasure went into overdrive and she came harder than she ever had before. “HARRY!” she yelled, her pussy milking his fingers and squirting her sex juice all over his hand. Her back arched as she tried to stuff her entire breast into his mouth, and her cute bum wiggled, trying to get his finger to slip inside. After a few glorious moments, her orgasm cooled enough for her to calm down. Potter was chuckling. 

“Seems you are a good little girl. How about we take this to the bed, and we can have our powdery treat?” he smirked. Hearing that she had earned another hit, her eyes widened before she quickly pulled him out of the shower. It was time to get the party started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to know what Daphne looks like in this story, visit my Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	16. Potion M Part 2 (Daphne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexiness continues

**If you wish to know what Daphne looks like in this story, visit my Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Potion M**

**Part 2**

A nude Daphne Greengrass scampered toward the bed eager to get her next fix of the drug she depended on so much. Already dried, she crawled on the bed on all fours and squealed when her perky, little bottom was spanked abruptly. She looked over her shoulder and gave Potter a withering look, only to see the bastard cheekily smiling at her, completely nude with a massive cock sticking straight out, and waving a thick sack of the light pink powder. Instantly, her body reacted. She could feel the lurch her body unconsciously gave when her salvation was displayed. She wanted it bad. Potter opened the back and dipped a little, fancy silver drug-spoon in and pulled out a fat bump of the pink goodness. He held it up to his nostril and snorted quickly. Daphne watched eagerly as the powder was pulled and he wiped his nose, sighing happily. He dipped the spoon back in and brought it back out with a healthy pile of PM.

“C’mere, love,” he ordered, holding it up for her. She crawled over to him as quickly as her body would allow. She must have made for quite the sight. Her body was jiggling and swaying with every movement. She could see that his eyes were glued to her tight, young form. Daphne quickly put that out of her mind, however. The only thing on her mind at the moment was the spoonful of goodness that was presented to her. She placed her nostril above the little spoon and snorted harshly. Her eyes fluttered as the euphoric sensation filled her body. She could feel the effects of the drug travel from her nose, down her chest, and throughout the rest of her body. It made her feel wonderful like she was on top of the world. It also had the effect of making her incredibly horny. She wasn’t alone in this. It made everyone feel that way. Thankfully, the lustful effects could easily be ignored, if you weren’t already naked with an equally naked boy, and you weren’t soaking wet between your legs. The sound of snorting brought her out of her momentary daze. Harry had taken another bump. She looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. 

Harry chuckled at the sexy Slytherin. She wanted it bad. Well, he was going to give it to her … all night long. 

“You want another?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, please,” she replied eagerly, waddling up very close to him. He could feel the wonderful warmth radiating from her body. You had to be careful with the drug. It caused a slight fever to break out. It wasn’t dangerous unless you went overboard with the stuff. His eyes glanced at her perfect breasts, and the way that they jiggled when she kneeled in front of him. 

“Okay … but first, a kiss,” he said, not waiting for an answer. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. 

Daphne sighed into his mouth but kissed him back all the same. She wanted the bump! If it took a kiss to get it, then she would happily concede to his demand. Even so, the kiss was pleasant to her. The lustful feelings that were fueled by the Potion M were practically demanding that she give in and spread her legs for him. She wanted to tell those feelings to shut up. Besides, she was going to be spreading them for him soon enough. First, she needed another hit, then maybe she would allow herself to enjoy it.

Her tongue slithered around his and they moaned together. Her eyes closed, and she kissed him deeper when his hand slid up her flat belly and squeezed her naked tit. Daphne enjoyed the way he was gentle sometimes, and other times he was a bit rougher. She especially liked it when he rubbed circles over her nipple with the pad of his thumb. Soon after, he broke the kiss and pinched her bottom, causing her to squeak in pain and glare at him. He just happily laughed at her and pulled out a small mirror and blade. He crawled on the bed next to her and sat the mirror down. He dumped a pile on the mirror and used the blade to scrape up a long, thick line. Her mouth was watering just looking at it. When done, she turned to him and waited as patiently as she could. He just chuckled at her. 

“Go ahead,” he said, handing her the straw. She happily took it from him and leaned forward to snort the line. As she leaned forward, her ass stuck up in the air. 

“Keep your ass like that,” Harry commanded. She didn’t care about sassing him back at the moment. She wanted her yummy fix. As she placed the straw into her nostril, she felt powder sprinkling down the crack of her naked ass. Daphne yelped when Potter buried his face into her ass and snorted the powder up. Daphne put the straw at one side of the line and inhaled deeply, running the straw along the thick, pink line. She heard and felt him moan into her ass as she sucked up the wonderful drug. She just finished off her line when his tongue began lapping at her ass, He was licking the residue off of her, and his tongue was everywhere! It licked her cheeks, and up and down her crack. It even slid over her virgin asshole, making her moan like a back-alley whore. Unable to control her drug-fueled urges, she stuck her ass up in the air and wiggled it like a bitch in heat. Her fists grabbed hold of the blankets, and she squeezed them tightly, moaning into the bed as his tongue wiggled around her crinkled hole. Daphne gasped when his hand slipped between her legs and pinched her throbbing clit. Her pussy was dripping wet, and soon, his hand was wet as well. She mewled sexily as he pinched and rolled her hard clit between his fingers. 

She was about to complain when he pulled his tongue from her asshole but squeaked in panic when she felt something hard press against it. It was much too small to be his cock. His cock was enormous, and whatever it was that was poking her, wasn’t nearly as big. She gasped out and looked over her shoulder wildly, only to see him slipping his finger into her ass. She turned back around and pressed her face into the bed and moaned louder than she ever had. That earned a chuckle from Potter. 

“Like that, did we?” he teased as his finger was all the way in. She moaned again when he slowly pulled it out and moaned again when he pushed it back in. The fact that he was still rolling her clit was making this experience one that she would never forget. “I asked you a question, honey!” He slid his finger all the way in, fuelling his raw magic into her. 

Daphne’s eyes went wide at the sensation of raw magic being funneled directly into her ass. She could feel drool escaping her mouth as she bit into the blanket. Her body was shivering with pleasure. She was already about to have the biggest orgasm of her life. “Well?” he asked again. The magic increased, and she screamed, which was thankfully muffled by the bed. She pulled her head up. 

“Yes! It feels good! It feels amazing!” she admitted, hiding her face in the bed again as his finger continued to saw back and forth into her virgin asshole. Her toes were curling as he fingered her ass and pinched her sensitive clit. She chittered when he dragged his warm, wet tongue up her ass cheek and kissed her lower back. Her body trembled, and she felt the beads of arousal dripping down her smooth, inner thighs. It was feeling too good! Squealing into the bed, she felt her pussy convulse, trying to milk a cock that wasn’t there. She heard Potter softly laugh as her juices flowed down her legs and wet the bed below her. Daphne gasped when he pulled his finger out of her, and she collapsed on her front breathing heavily. She was too out of it to respond when he slapped her bottom and moved away from her. Her body tingled with pleasure as she basked in the feeling of contentment now that her urges were momentarily sated. It didn’t last long, however, because the sound of Harry snorting brought her out of her daze again. She didn’t even have the time to ask for some before she was roughly flipped over until she was lying on her back. Her sexy legs were tossed over his broad shoulders, and his big cock was stuffed into her tiny slit with one mighty thrust. 

Daphne wailed as her back arched. He was too big! She had never felt so stretched out. Thankfully, he gave her a moment to get used to his size. She watched as he scooped some powder into his little spoon and held it under her nose. Greedily, she quickly snorted it right up before he could take it back. Now she could feel the effects coming back. She was euphoric and horny again. It was a good thing that she was in the middle of being fucked. Potter sprinkled some powder on her tits, and Daphne, being the good little girl that she was, arched her back and presented her lovely breasts to him. His head dipped down and licked her tits clean. Her mewling body squirmed as his tongue slathered her perfect mounds and licked her crinkled nubs. He scooped up a little power on his finger and held it up to her lips in an offering. Without thinking, she sucked his finger to the hilt. It was then that he started thrusting. 

Daphne Greengrass never thought that she would be in this position. A boy that she hated was spearing her delicate folds as she licked and sucked his finger clean. Sometimes life threw you for a loop, she guessed as her pussy began to flutter. Potter pulled his finger out of her mouth and dragged it down the middle of her chest and down to her belly button. A gasp left her plump, kissable lips when his finger began rimming her belly button. No one had ever done that before. A belly button wasn’t a place most boys would lavish attention on. It did, however, feel good. It was kind of ticklish, but not so much that it distracted from the soft pleasure. The real pleasure that she was receiving was coming from between her legs. Her body jerked as his hips slammed into her spread groin. She could see his eyes traveling from her beautiful face, down to her bouncing breasts. Her first instinct was to cover up but quickly decided against it. She let her naked tits bounce free and jiggle as she was brutally fucked. The wet sounds coming from below were so embarrassing to her, but the power of the drug made her quickly forget about it. 

“Ohhhhhhh that’s really good, Harry,” Daphne groaned when he kissed and nipped at her ankle. She watched as he kissed his way up to her calf, and once there, licked and suckled at the soft, smooth skin. The incredible pink powder made everything better. Her body was so sensitive to every sensation. His lips and tongue alone were enough to bring her to orgasm. That’s why when he dipped his hand down and rapidly stroked her dampened clit, her back arched in an explosive orgasm. 

“FUCK!” she wailed out, thrashing around. “OH FUCK!” was all she could say as her pussy contracted heavily as let loose a torrent of girl cum. Her watery ejaculate squirted out of her teenage pussy, spraying Harry on the chest. The tightening of her pussy pushed him over the edge as well, and he groaned and buried his face into her neck as he seeded her wet cunt. Her body continued to spasm and jerk with pleasure as she felt a thick load spurt inside of her. She was mewling against Harry’s face as he kissed, licked, and nipped at her tender, graceful neck. It was minutes later and her pussy was still trying to milk his cock. They were lying together, all tangled up and kissing deeply. Finally, the drug had run its course and left them tired and burned out. They cuddled up with one another and quickly fell asleep. The last thought of hers was that she would work some kind of deal out in the morning. She fell asleep with a big smile on her face after such a long and difficult day. Hopefully, tomorrow will continue to be easy for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to know what Daphne looks like in this story, visit my Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	17. The Twins (Parvati and Padma Patil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Parvati and Padma receive news that they will be going back to India after the end of their seventh year to enter into an arranged marriage. The girls want one last night of fun, and they know exactly who to call.

**I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Summary - Parvati and Padma receive news that they will be going back to India after the end of their seventh year to enter into an arranged marriage. The girls want one last night of fun, and they know exactly who to call.**

**The Twins**

**Part 1**

Parvati Patil was sitting in her dorm room in deep thought. Thankfully, Lavender was out chasing some boy which gave her time to herself. She loved Lav, but sometimes the bubbly blonde could be a constant distraction. Right now she needed to focus on the problem at hand. She was holding a letter that she had received from her mother. Apparently, her father who was in India had arranged a marriage for her and her sister, Padma. That wasn’t the most surprising thing in the world. She had long known that it was a very real possibility. Even so, she wasn’t exactly happy about it. She knew that her sister was probably reading a similar letter right now. Padma wouldn’t be pleased either.

It wasn’t the end of the world, however. Things would probably work out in the end. The only problem was that she would miss this country, and the people living here. She had friends here who would miss her as well. She was also still young. Too young to be married in her opinion. She still had so many things that she wanted to do. So many parties to attend, so many boys to fool around with. All of that would soon be ending soon. She shook her head sadly. She would have to leave the country in a few months. At the end of the year, both Padma and she would graduate and leave for India soon after. She had years of partying to do in the span of a few months! She needed to talk to her sister. 

**The Twins**

Padma tossed the letter onto her desk and huffed. Padma had many of the same feelings about the situation as her sister did. While it wasn’t the end of the world, it was annoying. She had spent her time at Hogwarts being the best student that she could be. She had hoped that she would get to use that education to find a cool job and live out her life in a fulfilling way. Had she known that her father would marry her off right out of school, she would have used that time to have a little more fun. Thankfully, she still had a few months before she needed to go back to her home country. She would worry about using her education when she was married. If her husband had anything to say about it, he could say it to the business end of her wand. Right now she needed to worry about having the most amount of fun in the shortest amount of time. She knew exactly who to talk to. She needed to talk to her sister. 

**The Twins**

“Do you think that he’ll like this?” Padma asked worriedly. She was wearing a very short white silk nightie that barely covered her bum. Other than that, she wore white thigh-high stockings and nothing else. 

“I told you, Yes!” Parvati complained, tired of her sister’s worrying. Similar to Padma, she was wearing a large t-shirt and knee-high socks. Her’s was just as short, but black in color. In her opinion, Parvati thought that Padma was putting too much effort into it. Harry would pull it right off of her body without a second thought. 

She blushed thinking of Harry Potter. He was a boy that had been on her list for a long time but never had the opportunity to fool around with. Now that time was rapidly running out, she had to make her own opportunity. When Padma had spoken to her about having a little more fun, Parvati knew exactly what she wanted to do. It didn’t take long to convince her twin to enter into a threesome with her and Harry. Parvati knew that her sister had a small crush on him for a while now. A soft knock on the door had them both hurrying to open it. Parvati had taken over a small abandoned room years ago. By befriending the House Elves of Hogwarts, she was able to get them to fix it up into a perfectly nice room where she spent time entertaining her guests. They quickly scampered to the door and Parvati opened it up. Harry Potter in all his glory was standing there smiling widely at them. 

“Parvati … Padma,” he greeted them as they quickly ushered him into the room. It was best to keep this room a secret. As soon as the door closed, Parvati slipped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She giggled and kissed the side of his next. Harry just chuckled and turned in her arms. He leaned down and kissed her passionately right in front of her sister. He broke the kiss and turned to Padma who was watching red-faced. 

“Harry, I …,” was all she got out before Harry pulled her in and claimed her lips as well. Padma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper. A breathy moan escaped her lips as her tongue slipped into his mouth and tickled the underside of his tongue. Harry moaned in response and let his hands slip down and cup her perky ass. Padma gasped into his mouth when his hand fell from her bottom and his fingers grazed the smooth softness of her thighs. His hands explored every inch of bare skin that her stockings didn’t cover. Her body shivered as her nipples grew hard and rubbed against his muscled chest. The silkiness of her nightie was brushing against her hardened nipples and made them even more sensitive to the touch. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips and tongue explored the expanse of her delicate neck and shoulder. A giggle escaped her lips when he playfully nipped at the soft skin of her shoulder. 

“Hey, stop hogging him, Paddy!” Parvati butted in, slipping in between them. “I want some attention too!” Parvati kissed him quickly before addressing her sister. “You can start to undress him. Let’s get this started. I’m already wet just watching you two go at it.” 

Padma blushed but followed her directions. She moved behind Harry and got his Hogwarts robes off. As he was kissing her sister, she leaned in and kissed the side of his neck. She was being greedy and wanted more time with him. Deciding to put her lustful feelings on the back burner for a moment, she reached around him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly, she was able to work it open, and her hands immediately pawed at his muscular abdomen. Her pussy tingled as she felt every ridge and bump of his six-pack. Padma bit her lower lip as her hands rose up and gripped his hard pecs. She couldn’t wait to get him in bed. Pulling off his shirt exposed his strong, broad shoulders, and as she was marveling at the sight, he turned around and kissed her again. 

Parvati watched Harry make out with her sister for a moment before getting to work. She was able to get his shoes and socks off, then went for the trousers. She kneeled before him and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his trousers. Her hands slipped into the waistband, and with one pull, both his trousers and boxers were halfway down his thighs. She squeaked when an enormous rod of man meat sprang forth and nearly slapped her in the face. Her hand quickly flashed out and snatched the bouncing slab of meat to keep it steady. Her small, delicate hand couldn’t even contain the girth as her fingertips refused to touch. Parvati examined the giant cock of her fellow Gryffindor. It must have been a foot long and was very straight and veiny. Bloated balls hung below that she knew were filled with his potent cum. Her hand reached out and cupped the testicles. She found them to be heavy, and a bit squishy. Parvati giggled when she used her hand to massage it and heard him groan into her sister’s mouth. Her other hand started working his cock from the base, all the way to the head. Long, steady strokes of her hand were making him shudder as she gave him one of her expertly perfected handjobs. 

Harry was having the time of his life. Not only was he getting Parvati, who he had his eye on for a while now, but he was also getting her sister at the same time! A threesome with twin sisters was a dream scenario for every hot-blooded male. Tonight, his dreams were becoming a reality. His hand climbed up Padma’s nightie, and it brushed over her mound. Harry moaned when he found it to be hairless. He liked his girls to be hairless down there. He found it easier to go down on them that way. Her smooth, flat belly was warm to the touch as his hand climbed even further. Padma’s body tensed for only a second when his hand engulfed her naked breast. The sister’s breasts weren’t the biggest he had ever touched. They were just about a handful, but were quite perky. Padma moaned in his mouth when he pinched and rolled her hard nipple between his fingers. Parvati had just finished stripping him, and was now giving him one of the best handjobs of his life. Harry wasn’t satisfied with just that. He was here with twin sisters after all. He whispered in Padma’s ear. 

“Why don’t you join your sister down there and give it a little kiss,” he teased, kissing her quickly. Padma blushed but dropped to her knees next to Parvati. Harry looked down and watched as Parvati pushed his cock toward Padma, and he moaned when she kissed the head. Parvati just giggled. 

“Let me show you how to do it properly,” she smiled, bringing the cock closer to her. Parvati placed the underside of his head on the tip of her tongue before she started wiggling it rapidly. She felt Harry tense up in pleasure.

“Holy fuck, Parvati!” Both girls giggled at him. As her sister tickled his head, Padma leaned in and ran her tongue over his length. She enjoyed being so close to it. The warmth and taste made her moan as she gave his cock a tongue bath. She moved down to his bloated balls and suckled at them, her tongue lashing out and licking him. She pulled some of his sack into her mouth, and she felt his fingers brush through her thick, straight black hair. Padma mewled as his fingers gently scratched at her scalp. She let go of his sack and rubbed her face lovingly against it like a cat showing affection to her owner. 

Parvati looked at her sister and giggled. Sometimes she could be so silly. She placed the tip of his cock against her lips and slid it all the way down her throat. She could feel his body jerk when she took him into her throat. Her skill was a thing of beauty. Rapidly, she moved her head back and forth and deep-throated him while her hand still stroked his length. Harry placed a hand on the back of her head as well but didn’t use it to guide her, which she was grateful for. 

Padma was kissing and licking any exposed skin that she could. His stomach, thighs, balls, cock, it didn’t matter to her. She just wanted to touch him. She stood up and kissed him deeply, her hands raking over his muscular form. Harry reached down and grabbed her nightie by the hem. Pink-cheeked, she raised her arms and allowed him to pull it up and over her head. He tossed it aside and examined her gorgeous body. Padma felt so exposed and naughty as his eyes explored her nakedness. She must have been a sight, she thought. She knew that she was attractive. She had earned the attention of quite a few boys throughout the school. Now, it was Harry Potter looking at her while she wore nothing but her white, silky thigh-high stockings. She kissed him again, ignoring the wet, gagging sounds coming from her sister below. Padma gasped when he slid his fingers between her damp folds and breathed heavily when his fingers sank further and further inside of her. Unable to control herself, she buried her face in his neck and nuzzled against him practically purring when his thumb rubbed circles around her hard clit. She heard a wet pop before her sister addressed her. 

“Paddy, get down here!” 

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and dropped to her knees. Parvati was stroking his big, wet cock rapidly with one hand while working his balls with the other. 

“Place your face next to mine and close your eyes. Hurry!” Parvati exclaimed. She did so and a few seconds later, she eeped out in panic as spurt after spurt of hot cum squirted her in the face. She could feel it running down her cheeks and over her mouth. Her tongue slipped out and licked it off of her lips. Another spurt hit her in the face, and after a moment, it felt like he was dry. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Parvati’s face was dripping with white, creamy cum as well. Parvati was smiling and looked quite pleased with herself. She smiled back and looked at Harry. Padma gulped loudly. He had the look of pure lust in his eyes. Without warning, he snatched her up and tossed her on the soft bed. She squeaked when her body bounced and gasped when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Padma lied on her back with her legs parted, and Harry Potter standing between them. His massive cock was lying down the middle of her naked slit. Padma closed her eyes and waited for the most erotic night of her life to truly begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	18. Happy Accidents (Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, being the dedicated student that she was, tried to brew a potion only for it to give her some strange side effects. Now she needs Harry to help her out.

**I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Happy Accident**

**PART 1**

Hermione Granger was sitting down at a table in the back of the library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was nothing new. She had spent countless hours sitting in the library studying or doing research. She knew this place better than anyone. However, that day she wasn’t there to study. She needed a quiet place to think, and there was no place quieter than a library. She had thought back on the news that she had recently received. It all started here at this very table. She was having a normal day as she pawed through books looking for something interesting to read. One day, she had found a particularly interesting book. It was a potion book from around forty years in the past if the date on the inside was to be believed. Most of the potions she had already brewed, or at least had heard about. One, however, had caught her attention. 

The potion recipe in question would allow her to brew a potion that would temporarily increase the amount of information that her brain could process. In essence, it would make her be able to study more efficiently. She thought that it was likely that it was a derivative of the Wit Sharpening Draught. Of course, being the bookworm that she was, Hermione instantly wanted to both brew the potion and test it out. If it could make her better at studying, then she was all for it. So that’s exactly what she did. She checked the book out of the library and quickly gathered up the necessary ingredients. Thankfully, the ingredients necessary weren’t difficult to come by. She had all of them in her potion’s kit, except one. For that, she simply went to Hagrid who was able to procure it for her in one of his trips into the Forbidden Forest. So with ingredients in hand, she went to a secret room that she knew about. There was nothing special about the room. It was an old classroom that held a desk and a chair. That was all that she really needed. Occasionally, she would use the classroom to practice casting spells, but more often she would use it to brew her potions. 

Hermione had set up her brewing station and started the process. It was a tricky potion to get right. There were a lot of things that needed to be done over a three day period. She started on a Friday after class and timed things to be able to get it right. Once her potion was complete, she examined it. It looked very similar to what was described in the book. Not exact, but pretty close. Gathering her courage, she placed the vial against her lips and tilted her head back. Down the gullet it went, and she coughed as it burned its way down her throat. The book said that it took around ten minutes for the effects to start, so she waited. She waited fifteen minutes just to be sure and tried her hand at studying. Her face scrunched up in a frown. She didn’t feel like she was any better at studying. In fact, she felt like she couldn’t concentrate as much as before. Her body was tingling strangely. It didn’t hurt or anything. On the contrary, it was quite the opposite. The tingling felt pleasant to her. It started in her chest before traveling south and pooling in her groin. Her face instantly heated up in embarrassment. She wasn’t embarrassed about being aroused. She was a teenager, of course she had been aroused before. No, she was embarrassed because she knew that she must have messed up the brewing process. She instantly delved into the books to see what she had done wrong. 

She thought that she may have gotten the timing wrong. Hermione shook her head. Thankfully, the only side effect seemed to be an increased libido. Hopefully, it would only be temporary, so she put it out of her mind. She went back to her normal life. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy. It didn’t go away. It stayed with the same intensity as before. Twenty-four hours a day she had a dripping wet pussy. It got so bad that she had to stop herself from constantly masturbating. The worst of it was that it had started negatively affecting her grades! She couldn’t concentrate, and studying was near impossible. That’s when she had to suck it up and admit defeat. It wasn’t going away without help. So with nothing left to lose, she turned to the school matron, Madam Pomfrey. After admitting what had happened and some thorough testing, Madam Pomfrey discovered what had happened. It turned out that the ingredients used to make that potion were near identical to the ingredients that were used to make a powerful lust-inducing potion. Somehow she had messed up the timing and created a potion that was much closer to the lust-inducing one than the one she had meant to create. 

While that was embarrassing, it wasn’t the end of the world. People messed up potions all the time. That was when Madam Pomfrey dropped the bomb on her. She couldn’t undo it. Hermione would have to live with the effects for the rest of her life. It was devastating news for a student that loved studying and getting good grades. Madam Pomfrey gave her some potions to take that would help dull the urges that she was feeling. However, Madam Pomfrey did tell her something else that was potentially useful. She said that it was quite probable that if she received sexual pleasure from someone else, that it may almost completely negate the effects for a short while. How long, she couldn’t be sure, but she said that it would at least be for a few hours. When she asked why masturbation didn’t work the same way, she was told that another person’s magic had to mingle with hers for the effects to take place. That level of mingling only happened when sexual acts were taking place. Red-faced, Hermione decided to try the potions before turning to that. Madam Pomfrey did issue her a room to use. Hermione still had a year and a half of school left, so the room would be hers exclusively until she graduated. The matron had told her that it was a safe and private place for her to have her “activities” in. Hermione had nearly died of embarrassment. Still, she was grateful. If it needed to happen, then she was glad to have a place to do it in. She would also make use of the room in other ways, like studying. 

So for the following week, Hermione used the potions. They did dull the effects somewhat, but not enough to make a huge difference. Worse still, she was beginning to injure herself. Much to her shame, she was masturbating too much. Hermione had to go back to Madam Pomfrey for some cream to heal her. She was told that she would probably need to find a suitable partner to take care of her needs at least three times a day. Hermione could only think of one boy, her best friend, Harry Potter. She needed to talk to him. 

**Happy Accident**

Hermione had invited Harry to her new room and sat him down. She explained to him exactly what had happened, and how she needed his help. Red-faced and embarrassed, they calmly discussed everything for nearly an hour before Harry agreed. Hermione knew that he already had some experience when it came to women. She herself didn’t have any. Before the potion incident, she barely even touched herself. She told Harry that he would need to guide her, to which he agreed. 

“So … are you ready?” Hermione asked pink-cheeked. 

“Already?” Harry raised an eyebrow. He expected her to take her time to do some research or something. This was Hermione Granger after all. Hermione blushed shyly and nodded her head. She could feel the dulling potion wearing off, and she was beginning to get really horny again. She needed relief. 

“Alright. Let’s take this to the bed then,” Harry said happily. He couldn’t believe his luck. His best friend had come to him and asked him to basically have sex with her multiple times a day for as long as she needed it, which could be years. He wasn’t going to say no to that obviously. Harry took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom. Once there, he turned to her and kissed her passionately. He wanted to let her know that he actually cared about her. She happily returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and flicking her tongue into his mouth. They moaned together as Harry reached around her and unclasped her skirt. He then pulled the zipper down and let the material fall to the ground. Hermione kept her lips on his while she stepped out of the pooled skirt. 

“You’re a really good kisser,” Harry told her, nipping at the tender skin of her neck. Hermione turned her head to give him better access. She blushed from the compliment and gasped when his hand lowered and squeezed her behind. Her panties were soaking wet, and she was beginning to get uncomfortable from how turned on that she was. 

“Harry, please …,” she moaned. “It’s starting to hurt. I need it now,” a pleading whine escaped her lips. Harry pulled his lips away from her neck. 

“Then get on the bed,” he ordered. 

Hermione didn’t waste time. She immediately began crawling up on all fours. Harry saw the view from behind and became as hard as a rock. The little cotton panties that she was wearing were soaked. The crotch of her panties clung to her plump, virgin lips giving her the sexiest camel toe that he had ever seen. Unable to control his perverse actions, he grabbed her hips and buried his face into her ass. He ignored her squeak of surprise and inhaled deeply. Her scent was incredible. Not satisfied with that alone, he ran his tongue over the crack of her ass and over her wet panties. Her flavor was just as good. He sucked and nipped at her pale, perky cheeks until she began grinding her ass against his face. Harry knew that she needed it now. He quickly pulled her shoes and socks off and peeled the wet panties off of her virgin pussy. Two hairless pussy lips were exposed to him as the panties dropped halfway down her thighs. Her legs being closed made her lips press together tightly, causing Harry to nearly cum in his trousers from that sight alone. Her plump lips were glistening from the absurd amount of juices that were flowing from her. He could see the beads of arousal dripping down the smooth skin of her thighs. He rolled her onto her back to get things started. 

Harry lifted her legs and slipped her soiled panties off of her smooth legs and tossed them aside. Hermione must have been suffering because it seemed that all shyness was now gone. As soon as her panties were off, her legs parted widely giving Harry a view of everything that she had to offer. Her hand landed on her pussy, and he watched, momentarily stunned as she rubbed her throbbing clit. “Harry!” she whined, begging him for relief. He quickly pulled his trousers and underwear off and settled between her spread thighs. No sooner had he settled between them, when Hermione grabbed what she thought was a massively huge cock and rubbed it between her wet folds. 

Hermione moaned, “You’re so big,” as her hips wiggled, and his cock head slid up and down, splitting her virgin lips. “Inside me, please,” she begged. 

“Okay,” he groaned, leaning down and kissing her as he slowly thrust his hips, entering her for the first time. They moaned in unison as inch after inch penetrated the lovely bookworm. Harry thought that her pussy felt incredible. She was so damn tight and wet. He could feel her walls squeezing the life out of his cock. With a quick, hard thrust, he tore through her innocence and claimed her for the first time. Hermione yelped into his mouth and buried her face into his shoulder as her body tensed up. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned. He held her close as she squeezed him. 

“Hurt,” she finally said, before finally calming down. Her body relaxed, and her legs parted a bit giving him room to start moving. Hermione pulled him in and kissed him again. “Don’t go slow, Harry,” she whispered into him. “Hurry and make me cum,” she begged, going back to kissing him. 

Harry pulled away after a moment and placed his hands on her smooth, creamy thighs. His hips pulled back before slamming forward, earning a groan of pleasure from them both. “Unbutton your shirt,” Harry said, as he began to fuck her. 

Hermione’s body was jerking from the impact as she unbuttoned her white shirt. Once she got all the buttons undone, Harry reached out and pulled it open, exposing her white bra. His hand squeezed one of her bra covered breasts before he pulled both cups down. His eyes were glued to her jiggling breasts as he fucked her as hard as he could. 

“Oh my god, Harry! It feels really good. Please don’t stop!” she cried out, her back arching from the pleasure. Her scent filled the small room as her pussy juices coated his big, throbbing cock. She could hear how wet she was. The sloshing and squelching of their fucking was making her body tingle in naughty pleasure. “Play with my clit!” she squeaked out as she gripped her tits and fondled them in front of her best friend. Hermione felt his hand slide down her thigh, and his thumb brushed over her damp, hardened clit. She gasped out loud when he rolled her clit between his fingers, making her pussy tighten. 

Hermione was gasping and mewling as her body was jerked harshly. Her eyes fluttered when he changed angles, and his massive penis began battering her G-spot. Trembles rocked her young body as she felt a powerful orgasm quickly approaching. Her toes began to curl and her pussy contracted as her back arched. Hermione pulled at her hard nipples as Harry rolled her hyper-sensitive clit. 

“Harry, it’s coming!” she yelled out as a massive spray of fluid escaped her rippling pussy. She thrashed wildly as Harry fucked her senseless, her pussy squeezing his penetrating cock. She heard him groan, and he buried his face in her bushy, brown hair as he flooded her virgin cunt with his seed. Hermione was still squirting uncontrollably as he seeded her, unable to stop the chaotic spasming of her body. Thankfully, Harry laid on top of her and kissed her. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him as her pussy came around his cock. He kissed her slowly and lovingly while her body calmed, and soon after she was able to relax with a contented sigh. 

“So … do you feel better now?” Harry asked, laying beside her. His hand stroked her flat belly and slid up to play with her perky breast. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. She fixed her bra then rolled over and cuddled against his chest. 

“I feel incredible. The arousal is almost completely gone for now. I’ll keep track of the time to see how long it lasts, then we can try again. We’ll need to repeat the process several times to make sure it’s consistent, and not just a fluke. We’ve got so much research to do,” she groaned, stretching like a cat. 

Harry rolled his eyes. At least this was the kind of research that he could get behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	19. Girlfriends (Susan Bones and Tracey Davis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Susan and Tracey are secretly girlfriends who want to spice up their love lives, so they call in the one man who knows their secret.

If you wish to know what Susan and Tracey look like in this story, visit my Patreon

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Summary - Susan and Tracey are secretly girlfriends who want to spice up their love lives, so they call in the one man who knows their secret. 

Girlfriends

PART 1

Susan Bones was fresh out of Hogwarts and was still trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Since she was so young, she had plenty of time to decide. She had recently moved out of her Aunt’s home and moved in with her friend, Tracey Davis. What almost no one knew was that Tracey wasn’t just one of her best friends, but her secret lover as well. It was something that she had to keep secret. Homosexuality was something that was frowned upon in Pureblood society. Personally, she didn’t care, but Tracey did. So for her sake, she would keep it a secret. Both she and her lover were bi-sexual, so hopefully, they would find someone that would give them children in the future. That was years away and didn’t need to be worried about. 

The only ones who knew of her relationship with Tracey were her best friend Hannah Abbott, Tracey’s best friend, Daphne Greengrass, and strangely enough, Harry Potter. He knew because he had run into them in a muggle dance club. He saw them making out passionately and eventually came to talk to them. They were grateful that he hadn’t told anyone else. Since then, both she and Tracey have considered him a great friend. 

Both Hannah and Daphne thought that the two were just a couple of girls trying out new things and would eventually find men to be with. That couldn’t be further from the truth. Susan and Tracey were very much in love with one another. They wanted to spend their lives together and planned on doing it. They didn’t care what anyone else wanted. Of course, they would have to do it in secrecy, but that was just the way that things were. Hopefully, things would change in the future, but for now, they needed to be careful. Tracey’s parents would lose their minds if they found out. They were depending on Tracey to further the Davis name since she was an only child. Susan couldn’t exactly say anything since she was in the same boat. Her family name was damn near extinct at this point. Sometime in the near future, they would need to start popping out babies. They would worry about that later though. Right now, they were just worried about having as much fun as they possibly could. 

Susan watched as the woman she loved walked into the bedroom of their flat completely nude with a butt plug hanging out of her ass. Tracey was a very pretty girl with long, very dirty blonde hair that was bordering on brown. She had a sweet smile and a sexy body. Like most pureblood girls, she was quite pale. Even though Tracey was a half-blood, her father still raised her in the pureblood way, and she was expected to act like it. She wasn’t acting like it at the moment, turning around and wiggling her sweet ass at her. She kept her eyes on Tracey’s ass and a moment later, she reached back and spread her cheeks apart and bent over. They locked eyes and Tracey smirked at her before giggling and hopping into bed. 

“So what kind of kinky shit do you want to do tonight?” Tracey asked, dragging her tongue up Susan’s smooth thigh. Susan ruffled her girlfriend’s hair fondly. 

“Don’t know. Got any ideas?” Susan asked. Tracey was a very kinky girl, and sometimes she had trouble keeping up with her. Tracey took her by the ankle and lifted her foot to her mouth. Susan moaned as her girlfriend’s lips peppered it in kisses and licks. Susan loved having her feet played with. It was such a huge turn-on for her, and Tracey knew it. Any time that she wanted Susan to get instantly wet, all she would do was play with her feet. Susan closed her eyes and brought her hand down between her legs as Tracey sucked on her little toes. Her fingers grazed her clit as they split her folds and rubbed her wet insides. 

“I was thinking,” Tracey started, wiggling her tongue against Susan’s sensitive soles. 

“Yes?” Susan groaned out, already finger-fucking herself hard. 

“How about we invite Harry into our bed?” she asked, nipping at her heel. 

“Not that I’m opposed to that, but why do you suddenly have an interest in him?” Susan asked as she used her other hand to rub her asshole. 

“Well, first of all, he’s a good-looking boy that knows our secret. If we want a man in our bed, he’s the obvious choice. Second, we may have to go to him to impregnate us in the future. It would be nice if we already had a sexual relationship. Finally, we can try out so many things with a third person who happens to be a boy!” she giggled happily, lewdly licking her entire foot. 

“It would be nice to get properly double-penetrated for once,” Susan moaned. 

“Exactly! Maybe he’ll even let me give him a golden shower! You know? Since you won’t let me give one to you,” Tracey playfully glared at her. Susan snorted. 

“I don’t want to do that because it’s gross! You’ll have to talk to him about that. Oh! I can try out a proper footjob on him, and he can cum on my toes!” Susan giggled as Tracey softly bit down on her pinky toe. 

“You’re always thinking about your feet,” Tracey mumbled. 

“That’s because it feels so good when you play with them, love,” she said, hoping to her knees and kissing her girlfriend deeply. Their tongues battled for the next few minutes before they broke it up and fell onto the bed, lying right next to each other. Susan kissed her shoulder softly as she stroked Tracey’s supple breast. Her thumb brushed over the hardened nub causing Tracey’s breath to hitch. “So are you gonna floo him or not,” Susan giggled. “My pussy isn’t going to get any wetter,” she added, parting her legs and showing off her plump, hairless lips coated in arousal. She squealed when Tracey slapped her wet pussy. 

“Be nice,” she said, leaning down and kissing her. Tracey quickly tossed on a bathrobe and ran to the living room where the only fireplace was. Susan hopped off the bed and walked to the full-length mirror. She examined herself and liked what she saw. Susan was a cute girl in her own opinion. She had long dark auburn hair that was closer to brown, and a full, curvy figure. Men often stared at her body, which she secretly enjoyed. She had wide hips and large breasts that gave her a classic hourglass figure. Quickly she fixed her hair and makeup. She didn’t want to look like a mess when Harry came over. Once finished, she jumped back in bed and waited. She waited and waited and waited. Looking at the clock she saw that Tracey had been gone for at least twenty minutes. Wondering what had happened, she huffed and got out of bed. She walked nude into the living room and gaped at the sight. 

An equally naked Harry Potter was holding Tracey up from behind her knees. Tracey’s back was pressed against Harry’s chest, and Susan could see him thrusting his humongous cock into Tracey’s asshole. Tracey’s legs were spread as wide as they could go, showing off her wet slit. 

“SUSAN!” she yelled. Susan being pulled out of her daze looked at her girlfriend right before getting squirted in the face. 

“EEK!” Susan put her hands up to block the torrent of girl cum splashing on her nude body. She heard Tracey squealing out in pleasure every time that a new blast of fluids drenched her form. Using her hand to wipe her face clean, she was finally able to take in what had happened. Somehow they had ended up fucking without her knowing, and Tracey had a massive analgasm that resulted in a very wet ejaculation from her. Her eyes rose and she saw Tracey with her head turned making out passionately with Harry. Huffing at being left out again, she decided to help herself. She walked up to Tracey’s exposed pussy and licked her from Harry’s embedded cock, all the way up to her throbbing clit. 

“Sensitive!” Tracey squealed into Harry’s mouth as her body jerked. 

“Well, too bad. Maybe you should have brought him back to the room as we planned,” she muttered, licking the juices off her slightly gaping pussy. 

“I think that was my fault, Suzie,” Harry said happily. “When I came through the floo, she told me what she had in mind and dropped her robe. When that happened, well … I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“If you had waited a few seconds longer, then you could have had both of us,” she snorted, her tongue wiggling around the damp, engorged nub. 

“I still plan on having you both,” he moaned, pulling his cock out of her ass and poking her in the lips with it. She took him in her mouth and sucked him clean. She didn’t need to worry about anything since both she and Tracey used spells to clean their pipes before any anal play. Tracey groaned and put her hand on the back of Susan’s head. She used her hand to guide Susan into taking him all the way in, which wasn’t an easy thing to do. Tracey smiled as she heard her girlfriend gag on such a large cock. She pushed Susan’s head down until his cock was all the way down her throat and kept it there. Susan struggled to get up before Tracey let her off of his cock. Susan shot up with watery eyes, gasping for breath. She saw that Harry’s cock was all wet with slobber. 

“Slut!” Susan cried out, slapping her thigh. Giggling, she turned to Harry and kissed him quickly. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Harry nodded and tossed her over his shoulder, making her yelp. “C’mon, Suzie!” Harry ordered, slapping Susan across her fat ass. Susan squeaked and ran after them. Once in the bedroom, Harry set her down on her feet and laid on the bed with his cock sticking straight up. He looked at Susan and stroked himself, “Hop on, Suzie.”

Susan didn’t waste time. She crawled after him before straddling his waist. She leaned forward and Tracey, being the good girlfriend that she was, grabbed his cock and placed the head inside of her wet slit. “Fuck, you’re tight!” Harry groaned in pleasure as Susan sank down on him. Once bottomed out, Susan did a sexy little wiggle of her hips to make sure he was properly lined up. 

“And you’re fucking big,” she moaned, leaning down and licking his lips. He quickly captured hers in a deep kiss. “You’re stretching me out of shape,” she breathed out, sitting up and rolling her hips. 

Tracey saw their activities and wanted to be part of it. She quickly opened a bedside drawer and pulled out a strap-on with a harness. She stepped into the leather harness like a pair of panties and lifted them up. She tightened it then attached the purple rubber dildo to it. Once ready, she crawled behind Susan and pushed her forward. 

Susan felt Tracey pushing her and making her lean forward. Not fighting it, she leaned down and kissed Harry, only to feel the familiar sensation of Tracey’s dildo slipping between her cheeks. “Oh god!” Susan huskily moaned, burying her face in Harry’s shoulder. 

She felt Tracey bottom out, and soon they were moving in perfect rhythm. Susan was mewling and moaning against his neck as she was being double-stuffed. Her tongue snaked out and licked the side of his neck as she nuzzled his warm skin. As Harry pulled out, Tracey would stuff hers in, then Harry would penetrate her deeply after that. She was moaning so much that she was starting to drool on him. 

“Does this feel good, Suzie?” Tracey teased, spreading her cheeks apart and making her gasp when cool air brushed over her taint. Susan mewled and rubbed her naked tits against his chest, stimulating her nipples on his muscular body. “Well?” she asked again, spanking her naughty bottom in the process. 

“YES!” she cried. “It feels good,” her wails of pleasure echoed throughout the room as Harry’s huge cock was battering her cervix. Soon after, her body began to vibrate. 

“Here it comes,” Tracey giggled. It was easy to tell when Susan had an orgasm. Susan began thrashing wildly, but Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, still fucking her at the same time. He groaned loudly as the feeling of her pussy contracting and fluttering was too much for him. Susan gasped when warm, thick cum flooded her slutty pussy. It had been so long since she was last creampied. She moaned as it painted her insides while her pussy milked him for every drop. Finally, he sighed in contentment as she felt his cock soften. Once his cock slipped out of her, Tracey pulled out of her ass and leaned down to lick up his offerings. Susan felt her tongue wiggle around her inner thighs and pussy licking up the gooey, white drippings. Susan and Harry shared a passionate kiss. 

“That was wonderful,” she sighed, resting her head on his chest. 

“It’s about to get a lot better,” he said. “Just give me five minutes to gather myself,” he yawned. 

Susan giggled happily. He had better not even try to go to sleep. There was still so much that she wanted to try, and now that she had a willing partner with a huge cock, she was going to try them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to know what Susan and Tracey look like in this story, visit my Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	20. Masquerade (Narcissa Malfoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Harry and Narcissa Malfoy find themselves at the most debaucherous Pureblooded party of the year, The Masquerade. At this party, anything goes.

I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Summary - Harry and Narcissa Malfoy find themselves at the most debaucherous Pureblooded party of the year, The Masquerade. At this party, anything goes. 

Masquerade

Narcissa Malfoy sat at her Vanity and fixed up her hair. It was elegantly pulled up into a perfect bun, showing off her slender neck. With a wave of her wand, her hair turned from her normal blonde to a deep black. Nodding in satisfaction, she grabbed her makeup kit. She spent the next half an hour meticulously applying her makeup as perfectly as possible. There wasn’t a valid reason for this, but it had been ingrained in her way of life for so long that it became a habit. With another wave of her wand, her facial features blurred until she was unrecognizable. Standing up, she walked over to her full-length mirror and looked at her nude form. Even though she was an older woman now, she still had an incredible body. It was all thanks to eating healthy, good genes, and of course illegal anti-aging potions, but nobody needed to know about that. 

Her hand slid down her breast, and her nipple hardened when her fingers grazed the crinkled nub. It slid further down, over her flat belly, and down her smooth, hairless mound. Her fingers rubbed her clit for a second before slipping between her damp folds. Narcissa groaned and removed her fingers. She held them up to the light and saw that they were coated in her arousal. Slipping them between her lips, she sucked them clean of her drippings and moaned at the taste. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder and examined her ass. It was still toned and perky for a woman of her age. In fact, it looked good enough to belong to a twenty-five year old. She spread her cheeks apart and saw her tight asshole, bleached until it matched the rest of her pale skin. A woman of her caliber had to look perfect, even if that meant doing embarrassing or painful treatments. Narcissa walked to her closet and searched the long, full racks for something proper to wear. Tonight was an important party in Pureblood society. The Summer Equinox only came once a year, and it was an important day in the magical world. 

She hadn’t been able to attend this particular party for the last few years. All the trouble with the revival of the Dark Lord saw to that. Then after his defeat by Harry Potter and the subsequent arrest of her husband Lucius, she just didn’t have time for parties. She was too busy trying to get her house in order. Her idiot son hadn't been doing his part either. He was too busy going around with that gold-digging chippy, Astoria Greengrass. He was often gone, so that left the running of House Malfoy to her. After a lot of long and hard work, she had finally gotten things to where they needed to be. Narcissa could finally take a break. Thankfully, it was just in time for her favorite party of the year, The Masquerade. 

The Masquerade happened only once a year on the Summer Equinox. It was a day for celebrating “The Old Ways” in Pureblood society. The old ways weren’t practiced anymore, except for the one day. It was a secret party that Purebloods went to while in disguise. During the party, anything could happen. Men or women could fuck a complete stranger right there on the dinner table, and no one would say anything against it. In the old days, witches and wizards used masks to hide their identities, but since then, spells were created that did a better job. Narcissa loved this party for one particular reason. During her marriage, Lucius kept a firm eye on her extramarital activities, meaning she didn’t have any. He on the other hand could fuck anyone he desired. Unfortunately, that’s how Pureblood marriages usually worked. The only day that she could get any side action was at the party. Now that Lucius was spending the rest of his wretched life in prison, she could fuck anyone she wanted. Even so, she still loved the party. Getting fucked in such a public place without fear of getting caught always gave her such a rush. It was incredible. She looked forward to it every year and would continue to do so for years to come. 

Finding a brand new cocktail dress that was very low cut, she put it on and checked herself in the mirror. She thought that she looked as good as she was going to get. Of course, she didn’t wear panties. They wouldn’t look good with the dress, and she wouldn’t need them. Now she just needed a few touch-ups and she could be fashionably late for the party. 

Masquerade

Harry Potter was standing near a corner of the room taking everything in. His face was blurred just like everyone else’s. He had heard rumors of this party for several years now but was finally able to score an invite. He wanted to see the things that went on here for himself. He showed up on time, and it seemed that nothing would be happening for a while. It wasn’t surprising. People usually didn’t start getting crazy until they had gotten a bit sloshed. The wine and liquor were flowing, so it wouldn’t be long until the real party started. He had been there for around forty-five minutes and the other attendees were starting to become a bit more boisterous. Everyone was laughing more and talking louder than they did at the beginning. That was when he noticed a woman walking into the party later than everyone else. 

His eyes raked over her slim, fit form. She was wearing a sleek, shimmery red cocktail dress that had straps over both shoulders. It bore an insane amount of cleavage, and he was shocked that the dress held everything in, if he was being honest. Her back was completely bare all the way down to the cute, little dimples above her bum. There was a long slit up the skirt which showed off her long, smooth leg. On her feet were red, strappy high-heels. Her face was of course blurred, but she did have jet black hair that was pulled up into an elegant bun. On her neck, ears, and wrists were gold and diamond jewelry. She obviously came from a wealthy family. Harry wanted to meet her, so he made his way over to her. 

Narcissa saw what appeared to be a young man walking toward her. She smirked to herself. She had only been here for a few minutes and already she had men lining up for her attention. She knew that he was fairly young based on the style of his clothes and the way that he carried himself. As he came up to her, she raised her hand and offered it to him. Like a gentleman, he kissed the back of it gently, but he didn’t let it go. He used it to gently pull her closer to him.

“Not a bad party, huh?” he said, leaning close to her. She could hear his breathing deepen and knew that he was smelling her perfume. She smiled and answered him. 

“I wouldn’t know. I just arrived,” she smirked as he brushed his finger down the middle of her palm, creating a tickling sensation. That action alone had her pussy dampening. 

Harry smirked behind his blurred cloak of magic as well. He knew that scent well. The size and body type, along with the sound of her voice clinched it. This was Narcissa Malfoy. He would regret it if he didn’t take the opportunity to stick it to his rival, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy may not have been as much of a git as he used to be, but Harry still had to repay him for all his annoyances over the years. Fucking his mother would be a good start. So Harry turned on the charm. He got them both drinks to loosen their inhibitions, and soon they were flirting with one another. To get away from the noise, they went to the second floor of the ballroom. They could see down to the floor below, the drop only being blocked by a fancy, low, wooden railing. As they looked down, they could see both men and women getting groped. The real party had nearly started. Narcissa was leaning against the railing, and Harry was pressed against her. 

Narcissa moaned when the young man kissed the side of her neck. His hand went up the slit in her dress and brushed over her naked pussy. 

“No panties?” he moaned into her neck. 

“I figured that I wouldn’t need them tonight,” she returned his moan, bending her neck to give him better access. 

“You certainly won’t,” Harry grunted, his fingers exploring her wet slit. Harry decided to use a move that he had been developing with the help of Ginny Weasley. She would always let Harry sexually experiment with her. He gently pinched Narcissa’s clit between his fingers and wandlessly used a spell that was the opposite of the Cruciatus Curse. It brought blinding pleasure to the one that it was used on. Like the Cruciatus, you had to be careful so as to not damage a person’s mind. 

Narcissa’s eyes bugged out as pure pleasure struck her pussy like a bolt of lightning. She screeched loudly as she came over his hand. She could feel the juices dripping from her naked slit and landing on the marble floor beneath her. Unbeknownst to her, her squeals of pleasure had drawn the attention of many on the floor below. They looked up at her. Harry saw this and smirked. 

“Are you ready for some real fun?” he asked sexily, nibbling on her earlobe as she rode out her orgasm. Narcissa nodded rapidly, still gasping too much to reply verbally. 

Narcissa gasped as her dress disappeared from her body, but luckily it reappeared on a chair next to them. Her partner’s clothes were next to hers, meaning he was equally naked. She couldn’t see for herself, because he slipped behind her and lifted her leg up, giving him room to work. She shuddered when she felt the largest cock that she had ever taken, slide between her wet lips and batter her cervix. Her body was still shivering from her recent orgasm when he grabbed her behind her knees and lifted her up, her legs spread open like a common whore. Her body was turned, and she saw it. Everyone below was looking up at her! She gasped out as he started to furiously fuck her. 

She saw the perverted men below eagerly looking at her naked form and enjoying the pornographic show that her partner was putting on for them. Then she felt the pure magic and pleasure shoot from behind her knees and travel throughout her body before slamming right into her G-spot. She choked out as her pussy exploded in a torrent of juice. Her partner’s fat cock was spearing her tight, pale folds causing the juices to escape in droplets squirting from her pussy. She looked down wide-eyed as disgusting men and women opened their mouths and tried to catch her ejaculate in their mouths. Her pussy was convulsing and clamping down on the offending cock still battering her cervix. Her eyes fluttered, and she rested the back of her head on his shoulder as he held her legs open. He sat her down on the low railing so that her legs were hanging over the side. He pulled his cock from her and slid his fingers inside of her pussy. Violently, his fingers started thrusting as he injected his magic into her. 

“FUCK!” she yelled, her pussy squirting all over the crowd below. She watched as one naked, old man let her pussy juices fall on him as he furiously stroked his cock. Narcissa was seeing spots as her orgasm went on and on. Her partner’s hand rubbed at her clit, and Narcissa had to slap it away. It was too sensitive! Apparently, he was not having it. He grabbed her again and fucked her in the same position. This time, he carried her down the stairs. She was getting brutally fucked by the biggest cock of her life as he carried her through the crowds. Hands reached out and squeezed her breasts and legs. Brave men even tried to get a feel of her pussy. She shuddered violently as he fucked her right in the middle of a massive crowd. Her tight, Pureblooded body was being groped and violated from every direction. Her pussy clamped down on him, a powerful orgasm rocking her to the core. She choked out and squealed and begged. One man pressed his face closer to her pussy and received a faceful of her cum as she squirted. Her pussy drenched the crowd as she felt her partner’s cock injected his seed into her. 

She was tired as he slowly fucked her, his cock spurting load after hot load into her well-fucked pussy. She just let him do whatever he wanted. Her pleasure was making her loopy in the head. He let his cock slip from her pussy, and immediately someone began licking and sucking the cum from her violated cunt. She looked down and saw an older woman sucking her partner’s cock clean of her juices. She leaned back and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. She knew that the party was just getting started, and quickly wondered what else her new lover had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione Granger tries to set free Harry's house elves, she is sentenced to prison in the new, state of the art prison in which Harry happens to be the Warden.

I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

This story was commissioned by an anonymous supporter. 

The Warden

Hermione Granger had never been so scared in her entire life. As the boat was rocked by rough seas and violent waves, Hermione nearly puked over the side. She always suffered from motion sickness. Her body was shivering from the frigid temperatures of the North Sea, not to mention that her uniform was ill-equipped to keep the cold at bay. Goosebumps covered her body as the cold wind bit at her sensitive skin. It was the dead of night, and that gave off a deep sense of foreboding. She didn’t need foreboding to give her the chills, not with the place that she was going. She squealed when a big wave hit the side of the boat and sent icy cold sprinkles of saltwater spraying over her face. She used her shackled hands to rub it off, attempting to keep herself warm. She couldn’t believe the predicament that she was in. In the end, she only had herself to blame. Many of her friends had warned her to stop, but she kept on going and ignored the potential consequences of her actions. 

It had been a little over five years since the downfall of Voldemort and his followers. Of course, Hermione did her part, but most of it was thanks to Harry Potter, her best friend, or rather former best friend. Hermione didn’t know exactly how he had defeated the most feared Dark Lord since Grindelwald himself, but she did know that after it was done, no one wanted to mess with him. Everyone went out of their way to avoid getting on his bad side, which Hermione thought was smart. Who would want to antagonize someone that just killed Voldemort? Hermione sighed. Perhaps she should have taken her own internal advice. After Harry came out victorious, the magical government was bending over backward to give him what he wanted. Harry didn’t ask for much, but the one thing that he did ask for was reform in the justice system. No longer would criminals be able to bribe their way out of trouble, or simply claim that they were Imperiused. Under Harry’s system, if you did the crime, then you were damn sure going to do the time. The Death Eaters that had escaped death were tried quickly and were either put to death or sentenced to life in prison. It didn’t matter if you were only a supporter or not, or even if you never killed anyone with your own hands. You were considered a terrorist and treated as such. Dumbledore of course objected to the whole thing, claiming that those scumbags could be rehabilitated and brought back into society after a short prison term. Harry stamped down on that immediately. 

After that, Dumbledore could see the writing on the wall. He was pushed aside as he was no longer needed. He was replaced on all of his duties except the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Being considered near useless didn’t sit well with the old man, and he slipped into poor health. Soon after, he was replaced as Headmaster by Professor McGonagall. All Dumbledore could do was lay in his hospital bed and watch the world change around him. As a bit of a kick in the ass, Harry commissioned a state-of-the-art prison and had it named after the old man. The Dumbledore National Supermax Penitentiary would be home to the most deadly and violent prisoners in the future. Already it was filled with the former followers of Voldemort. There were other, less violent, and dangerous prisoners there as well, but they would eventually be moved to other, low, and medium-security prisons that were currently being built. 

How Hermione ended up as a prisoner was a bit of a stupid mistake on her part. Admittedly, as the best friend of Harry Potter, she got a bit of a big head. At some point, she even thought that the law was above her. Most things in the wizarding world, she didn’t really care about. Most problems would end up fixing themselves given time. The one thing that she had always cared deeply about was House Elf welfare. She had started her crusade during Hogwarts when she found out about the plight of the House Elves. What she failed to come to terms with was that not all House Elves were owned by people like Malfoy. Most House Elves were quite happy doing the work that they were doing. Hermione didn’t want to hear it. She started anew once she had graduated, and ended up annoying a lot of people. She tried her best to free as many elves as possible. Truth be told, she didn’t free very many, if any at all. Still, she wouldn’t give up hope. Her acquaintance Nymphadora Tonks who worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror even warned her that there were rumblings about a possible arrest. She simply ignored it, rightfully believing that Harry would step in and get her out of trouble.

Harry probably would have, if she didn’t fuck up royally and attempt to free his elves. Harry had one of the largest collections of House Elves in the entire world. Many free elves flocked to him when they saw how he treated Dobby and Kreacher. All of them wanted to work for the great and powerful Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Being kind-hearted, Harry of course brought them into the fold and did his best to give them enough work to be happy. Harry eventually bought a small farm for the elves to work on. He gave the food to Hogwarts as a donation, and only sold enough to financially break even. Hermione was livid. 

Harry was using the labor of slaves to feed the magical children of Britain, and Hermione wouldn’t stand for it. She came up with a terrible plan to free his elves. It involved tossing clothes around and attempting to trick Harry into freeing them. Soon she was caught and charged. Harry didn’t press charges against her, but there was a huge list of her other crimes involving freeing other people’s elves. Under the law, that was considered theft. Even though Harry refused to press charges against her, he also refused to speak on her behalf, claiming a few years in prison will do her good. That upset her greatly. In the end, she was found guilty and sentenced to three and a half years in the new prison. She spent that night in her cell crying her eyes out. 

After a week or so, she was booked and her transfer was arranged. She of course didn’t want to go and attempted to stay in her nice warm cell, but a few overpowered stinging hexes had her moving. She was ushered onto a boat in the middle of the night and dragged across the violently churning North Sea. 

“There’s your home for the next few years, you dumb bint,” Tonks needled the terrified witch. Indeed, Hermione could see the lights in the distance. She knew that the new prison was on a small, rocky island not far from Azkaban. The weight of the situation along with the freezing cold had her body shaking uncontrollably. As the minutes rolled by, the island came closer and closer until they finally docked at a long peer. Hermione was forced out of the boat at wand point and was made to march up the winding path until she entered the thankfully warm holding area. Her body was still shivering from the pelting wind and rain. 

She wasn’t in there long before she was ushered forward into the hall. As she jangled along in her shackles, she saw that a couple of Slytherin girls from her year were standing with their backs against the wall. Hermione recognized them as Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Those two girls were serving life sentences for some horrific crimes that had come to light. Hermione didn’t even want to think about the things that they had a hand in. Needless to say, they deserved to be there much more than she did. 

“What are they doing here?” Hermione heard Tonks ask a fellow prison guard. 

“They tried to escape. A pretty sad attempt if you ask me,” the guy snorted. “Anyway, I brought them to see the Warden. He said that he was coming to greet the new prisoner,” he said, nodding his head at Hermione. Tonks understood and nodded. 

“Well, I’m guarding her so I can guard them as well. They won’t be going anywhere,” Tonks offered. 

“You sure?” he asked eagerly. Obviously, he had better things to do, like listen to that replay of the Wasps and Harpies match from earlier today. 

“Yeah. Go on, I’ll keep them here.”

“Thanks a million, Tonks,” he said, rushing off to do whatever. 

“You two idiots at it again? Can’t believe you’d try escaping again so soon after the last time. If I remember correctly, you two weren’t able to sit properly for a week.” she teased the Slytherin prisoners. They heard Pansy hiss angrily, but she kept her mouth shut. “Doesn’t matter. The Warden will deal with you two when he’s ready.” 

Tonks waved her wand and the two girls dropped to their knees and were unable to move. Next, she turned her wand on Hermione. Hermione was harshly turned so that she was facing the wall, and her hands shot up and pressed against it. Hermione tried to remove them but found that she was unable. With another wave of her wand, Hermione’s uniform disappeared. She squeaked out in embarrassment and was unable to cover herself. “Tonks! What are you doing?” Hermione screeched angrily. 

“Gotta delouse you and search you for contraband. If you can believe it, Lucius Malfoy tried to smuggle in a wand inside of his rectum. If you knew him, you wouldn’t be surprised. According to his ex-wife, he loved taking it up the ass,” Tonks snickered. She walked to a cabinet and brought out a sack of white powder. Unceremoniously, she started throwing the powder at Hermione, causing the bookworm to squeal. The powder stuck to her pale, smooth form, and soon, Tonks put the sack away and walked up to her. 

Hermione gasped as the metamorph started rubbing the powder into her body. Hermione squirmed trying to get away, but her hands were everywhere. They ran up her belly and groped her naked breasts. They were all over her back and bottom, and she even cupped her pussy and stroked her clit with her thumb, causing Hermione’s body to buck in pleasure. 

“I can see that you liked it. Isn’t that so little miss know-it-all? Obviously, you don’t know it all, otherwise, you wouldn’t be here with your ass and tits hanging out,” Tonks teased her, making her wilt in fright. She was so scared about being here for the next few years, and now she was being groped like a common whore! Tonks waved her wand and the powder vanished from her body, leaving her skin silky smooth and tingling. “Now I’ve got to frisk you,” Tonks said, putting her wand away. 

Hermione gasped when Tonks groped her tits. She squeezed them, pulled them, and batted them together. “I bet you’re getting wet,” Tonks teased. “You’re such a filthy little criminal,” she said, pulling her nipples causing Hermione to squeak in pain. Tonks’ hands slid down her belly and between her legs. Hermione was shaking badly when Tonks cupped her naked cunt. She slid her finger back and forth, rubbing Hermione between her hairless pussy lips. 

“I told you that you were wet!” Tonks laughed, holding her hand up for Hermione to see. It was slightly wet. Her hand went back down, and soon her other joined in. Hermione bit her lip and shuddered in shame when two fingers slid inside of her pussy and started wiggling around. Then another finger slipped between her butt cheeks and penetrated her virgin backdoor. 

“Please stop!” Hermione begged, but Tonks’ fingers kept wiggling. Hermione gasped and tried to get away as her finger sawed in and out of her ass. Tonks’ thumb was working Hermione’s clit, bringing her pleasure that she didn’t want to feel. Hermione bit her lip and stopped fighting it. This was going to happen no matter what, so she had better get it over with, she decided.

“That’s enough, Tonks!” came a voice that Hermione knew very well. She looked over her shoulder and saw Harry walking toward them. Hermione sighed in relief. She knew that Harry would come for her. “You need to check deeper. I’ll handle that … you just handle those two for the time being.” 

Hermione’s jaw nearly hit the floor. She couldn’t believe it. She was even more shocked when Harry waved his wand and his trousers and underwear disappeared. Hermione eyed his penis. It was incredibly big and thick looking. Hermione hadn’t been with many boys, but the ones that she had weren’t anywhere near his size. It was so long, straight, and veiny. He was looking right at her while stroking himself to full hardness. Hermione blushed and looked away. 

Harry looked over at his right-hand woman. Some would call her a slave, but that wouldn’t be correct. Tonks chose to serve him, and she was rewarded greatly for it. Tonks walked over to Pansy Parkinson and whispered something in her ear that made her audibly gulp. She sensually ran her fingers down the Slytherin’s cheek before grabbing the front of Pansy’s prison uniform and ripping it open, causing her perky, nude breasts to jiggle wildly. Pansy squeaked in alarm but didn’t even attempt to cover herself. She knew that if she did, she was going to get punished even worse when all this was over. Next Tonks ripped open Daphne’s as well, exposing her beautiful tits to the room. With a quick grope of her breast, Tonks went back to Harry’s side. “They’re ready for you, Warden,” Tonks looked at him with worshipful eyes. He kissed her gently and squeezed her bum. 

“You did good, honey,” Tonks purred happily. She liked being called cutesy nicknames. Harry was happy to satisfy her wants and needs. “Now, Hermione’s rectum could be hiding shanks or shivs or any other dangerous items. I need to check it for myself,” he said, stroking himself, the head of his cock brushing against Hermione’s smooth skin.

“Why don’t you prepare her for my cavity search,” he told her. Tonks happily agreed and got down on her knees behind his bookworm friend. 

Hermione gasped out loud when her cheeks were spread and a warm tongue lapped at her virgin hole. She trembled in fear and pleasure as Tonks’ tongue wiggled right against the opening of her ass. She felt her tongue get harder before the tip slipped inside. “Ohhh, no please! That’s dirty!” Hermione whined as her ass was eaten by the bubbly metamorph. She could feel the tongue wiggling around inside of her, and it made her feel so naughty because she enjoyed the sensation. 

Tonks pulled her tongue from Hermione’s ass and turned to her master. He was standing between the two sluts who were still down on their knees. Both bitches had a hand around his cock and there was still room for a third! They were beating him off as he watched her in action. Tonks smiled, “She’s all lubed up.”

“Good,” Harry smiled. He looked down at the naughty girls. They caught his eyes and blushed, knowing exactly what they were supposed to do. Each one took a turn kissing his erect cock and thanked him for being a good Warden. Tonks snickered. They were going to be punished greatly for their repeated escape attempts, but that didn’t matter at the moment. “Spread her open for me,” he ordered. Tonks obeyed instantly and held Hermione’s cheeks open for him. Hermione blushed furiously. She knew that Harry along with the other girls could see everything. She opened her mouth to complain but was silenced when fragrant material was stuffed into her open gob. She recognized the scent immediately. It smelled like a woman’s pussy!

“Sorry, Hermione,” Harry apologized but didn’t sound very sincere. “But I don’t want to hear about SPEW while I’m buggering you,” he finished, holding his cock up to her tiny, puckered hole. She was about to say that it was S.P.E.W. and not spew when she remembered that she had panties in her mouth. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him, trying to spit them out. “Those are Pansy’s panties by the way. I got her nice and wet earlier. I thought you might like to taste her.”

‘Why the hell would I want to taste Pansy?’ was what Hermione thought when Harry’s big, bulbous head popped into her tight asshole for the first time. Hermione squealed in pain. It was way too big! 

“Don’t worry. It’ll feel better soon. Isn’t that right, Daphne?” Harry called out. 

“Yes, Warden,” Daphne answered quickly. 

Hermione didn’t care what she had to say. It hurt right now and that was all that mattered. She clenched her eyes shut and attempted to calm her body. As she calmed, her body became less tense, and her backdoor loosened slightly. Even so, she groaned into the panties in her mouth. Inch after inch slid inside of her, causing her not only to groan in pain but also moan in pleasure. To her surprise and relief, it was beginning to feel good. Hermione felt so incredibly full. With every thrust, it felt like her insides were being stuffed, only for him to pull back, and she would feel very empty. After a few minutes, his thrusts increased, and soon he was clapping her booty cheeks so hard that loud slapping sounds reverberated off of the concrete walls. Hermione moaned so loud that it caught Harry’s attention. 

“I told you that she would like it! You owe me a galleon,” Harry told Tonks. Hermione blushed in embarrassment. It wasn’t her fault, she thought. She couldn’t help it if she had always found Harry attractive, and that she was enjoying the pleasure that he was able to coax from her inexperienced body. She could feel her ass rippling with every impact of his violently thrusting hips. Suddenly, a hand reached under her and pinched her clit. Hermione’s eyes bugged out as the fingers rolled and pulled at the super-sensitive nub of flesh. She felt something break inside of her as a massive orgasm hit her body. 

Tonks watched as Hermione became tense and squealed loudly, which was muffled by the panties. Her body trembled violently and suddenly a very large spray of fluid burst from her pussy and drenched the floor beneath them. With every thrust of his cock, Hermione would squirt some more. Tonks had never seen an analgasm so powerful before. “Help me out, sweetheart,” her master called out. Tonks quickly scurried over to him. She watched as he pulled out of her gaping asshole, then grabbed her by the front of her thighs. Hermione’s hands were still stuck to the wall, so when Harry lifted her, suddenly they were in a wheelbarrow position. “Inside her pussy, please.” Harry clarified. Tonks grabbed his cock and placed the head against Hermione’s sloppy, wet cunt lips. 

Harry slammed his hips forward and bottomed out in Hermione’s tight, little pussy. He moaned loudly as her walls squeezed his thick cock. It felt fantastic inside of her. “Fuck, Hermione,” Harry groaned. “You’ve got one of the tightest pussies that I’ve ever felt. Girls … get over here,” he ordered the wayward Slytherins. They rushed to get by his side. “Get on either side of Hermione and play with her nipples.”

The girls did what he said with Daphne taking one side and Pansy taking the other. He heard Hermione gasp when they began playing with her tits. “Dora, start playing with her clit and asshole,” Harry said as he began fucking her slowly. He didn’t want to hurt her, so he gave her time to get used to his size. Her pussy was so tight that it was obvious that she barely ever used it. 

He was soon hitting her with long, steady strokes, and he had to bite down to keep from cumming. Her pussy was too good. Her near virgin slit was glazing his cock with a fresh coat of pussy juice every time that he slipped inside of her. Her loud and continuous moans were bringing him closer to release as he held onto her thighs and plowed the living hell out of his bookish best friend. Her pussy walls were convulsing and gripping his thrusting cock as Tonks rubbed her clit and fingered her asshole at the same time. He could see his Slythersluts squeezing, groping, and pulling at her large, perky breasts. The wet sloshing and squelching of her pussy caught his attention, and he looked at their point of connection. Her pussy was leaking girl cum all over the floor. It was dribbling down her thighs and all over Tonks’ hand. Lovely Hermione Granger was making a mess. “Fuck me, that feels good,” Harry moaned when her pussy began squeezing his cock harder than before. Her squeals were becoming high-pitched, and her body was vibrating rapidly. She wailed out and thrashed as her pussy squirted all over his cock and Tonks’ hand. 

With her second orgasm, Harry decided that he should let her rest. With a few more thrusts, he groaned out as he spurted his thick load inside of her milking pussy. Harry rammed his hips forward and ground his groin against her naked crotch, filling her with his seed. Once dry, he pulled out and let the girl go. She immediately dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball, and her pussy could still be seen trying to milk a cock that wasn’t there. Her plump, hairless lips pressed together tightly, barely letting his cum escape her as it dribbled out and ran down her butt cheek. 

“Tonks!” he ordered. She was immediately on his cock, sucking and licking it clean while his two cockwhores helplessly watched. Harry smiled widely. Being the Warden of Dumbledore’s prison certainly had its perks. 

The Warden

Hermione woke up with a yawn and stretched out her sore body before snuggling back into the covers. “Wake up you lazy little elf!” she heard someone yell. Hermione immediately sat up, losing all of her tiredness. It was Fleur, Bill’s wife, and she was dressed as a slutty French maid for some reason. Her big, pale breasts were popping out of the top of her low cut blouse, and her skirt was obscenely short. Her ass was hanging halfway out! She put it out of her mind for the moment and tried to recall what had happened. Then it all came back to her, and she looked around wildly. She wasn’t in prison like she expected. She was in a comfortable looking room in what she knew was Potter Manor. She remembered what had happened to her last night, and she blushed deeply. 

“Get up and get dressed! Quickly! You’re late for work,” Fleur said, tossing a bag at her. “You don’t want to be a bad little elf like Lovegood, no? Our Master may not take kindly to it.”

Hermione watched as Fleur jiggled in her tiny outfit, then looked at the bag she was now holding. She didn’t know what was going on, but she would do anything to keep from going to prison. She pulled out the outfit and her eyes widened. 

The Warden

Harry woke up after a very long day of meetings, then he had to deal with the problems at the prison and of course, Hermione. Still being tired, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and emptied his bladder before falling back in bed. Before he knew it, he was asleep again. A little while later, he woke again, only this time it was much more pleasant. Hermione was between his legs sucking him off. He groaned. 

“Good morning, Master,” Hermione said, pulling off of his cock. “Mistress Fleur already explained things to me.”

Harry looked at her and smiled. This had Fleur written all over it. She loved playing dress-up. Hermione looked pretty cute in her headband with attached, plush floppy ears. She was also wearing a toga-like pillowcase as a short dress. It was attached over one shoulder and showed off quite a bit of cleavage. It was incredibly short as well. Underneath, Hermione had on what appeared to be nude colored leggings. She saw that he was checking her out. “Would you like to use me, Master?” she asked. 

“Mmm … yes, Hermi. I think I would,” he replied happily. Hermione got on her hands and knees and turned away from him. She placed her face on the bed and stuck her ass up in the air. Harry quickly got behind her and slid her pillowcase up over her ass. He allowed his hands to explore her legging covered ass. They made her butt look fantastic. Unable to wait any longer, he grabbed the material with both hands and tore a hole in the ass and crotch area. Hermione gasped but kept her head down like a good little elf. With no panties on underneath, Harry could see her damp flower waiting to be fucked. He grabbed her around the thighs and pulled her to him. She squeaked out when he pressed his face against her pussy and inhaled her heady scent. He wanted to taste her, but that could wait for later. Right now he was horny as fuck. Harry held her by the hips and slid inside without any problems. It seemed that he had stretched her out nicely the night before. 

Slowly he started fucking her, rubbing her asshole with his thumb at the same time, earning sexy, little mewls from her. “You’re a good little elf aren’t you?” Harry groaned out. 

“Yes, Master Harry sir,” she breathed out, gasping like the whore that she now was. Her pussy was already squeezing his cock tightly, and coating it in her girl juice with every deep penetration. 

“I think that I might make you my personal elf,” he moaned as her pussy squeezed his invading cock. “Would you like that, Hermi? Would you like to sleep in here with your master? Would you like me to claim every inch of your slutty body?”

Hermione pressed her face into the bed so that he couldn’t hear her pitiful moans of pleasure. Harry’s large cock was hitting every spot that could make her feel good. She could feel the length of his massive penis sliding inside of her. She could feel every bump scraping against her damp walls, and she could feel his big, juicy balls slapping against her arousal slickened clit. If that wasn’t bad enough, he was using his finger to rim her previously violated asshole. The pleasure that she was feeling was intense. “Answer your master,” Harry commanded and finished it with a loud slap to her ass cheek. Hermione squealed in pain as her pussy tingled from the impact. 

“Yes! I would like that Master Harry! I would like it if you used my body,” she cried out, her pussy beginning to milk his thrusting cock. She felt him insert a finger into her anus, and her pussy exploded all over the bed. She cried out while squirting violently on her master’s bed. She was harshly lifted up and turned and flipped until she didn’t know where she was. After a second, she had his big cock in front of her face. She was laying on top of him in the sixty-nine position. Immediately he began sucking on her squirting pussy, not caring that her ejaculate was washing over him. He pinched her bottom to let her know what he wanted. She got to work like a good elf. She took his cock as far down her throat as she could. She choked and gagged as she bobbed her head, making sure to keep her tongue on his cock the entire time. Occasionally, she would use her tongue to massage his dick while sucking. His moans let her know that he liked it, so she kept on doing it for him. She could feel Harry devouring her naked pussy, and soon, she came again. Thankfully it wasn’t as powerful as before. She was rubbing his balls in her palm, and his moans told her that he was about to finish. She quickly wondered if he was going to finish in her mouth. She had never swallowed before. She was answered when he tossed her on her back and ripped her pillowcase open, exposing her breasts and naked torso. He hovered above her, stroking his long, thick cock. He looked her right in the eyes as he spurted his seed all over her tits and stomach. 

“Rub it in! Enjoy what your master gives you,” he moaned, still cumming on her naked form. Hermione blushed and rubbed his warm cum into her delicate skin. Once finished, he sighed contentedly, and said, “To the shower.” Hermione quickly scampered after him. 

Hermione groaned as Harry was behind her naked, soapy body washing her breasts. His fingers danced over her hard nipples and squeezed her slippery tits. One hand went down between her legs and pinched and rolled her slippery clit causing her eyes to widen and gasp out in pleasure. Just then the door opened, and she thought that Fleur and Luna had entered the master bathroom. It was hard to tell because the steam had covered the glass shower door. Hermione wiped her hand across it and created a clear streak for her to look through. It was indeed the other two who lived here. They were looking at her in annoyance. It seemed that they wanted some time to play with Harry. Hermione smirked and over exaggeratedly moaned. Seeing them scowl, she reached behind her and took his slick cock in hand. A few strokes later and she placed the tip against her entrance. Her eyes fluttered shut as her face pressed against the shower door. Soon the bathroom was filled with the sounds of their raucous fucking. He was still pinching and rolling her soapy clit while fucking her. Her beautiful breasts smooshed against the glass, and the other two huffed and left the room. They had to wait for their turn. 

Fleur and Luna sat on Harry’s bed as a pleasured, feminine yell rang out signifying an explosive orgasm had occurred. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. If they didn’t finish soon, both of them were going to join and give Hermione her very first foursome. Luna was rubbing herself between the legs. Fleur slapped her hand away. “That belongs to Master.”

Luna blushed but nodded. It was true. She belonged to him now, and so did Fleur. And whether or not Hermione knew it, she belonged to him now as well, Luna thought as Hermione’s pleasure-filled screams echoed off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	22. The Widow (Lily Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Potter had gone fourteen years without the touch of a man. Seeing the man her son has turned into has awakened something inside of her.

Pictures of what I think Lily would look like are posted on my Patreon

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Summary - Lily Potter had gone fourteen years without the touch of a man. Seeing the man her son has turned into has awakened something inside of her. 

The Widow

It was late at night and Lily Potter was sitting up in bed going over her finances. Her savings account had taken a bit of a hit thanks to the new potion-making equipment that she had recently bought, but she would make that up with all the new potions that she would be able to make and sell. She wouldn’t say that life was hard since her husband had died all those years ago. At times she struggled a bit, but in the end, Harry and she had everything that they needed. James had been killed by Death Eaters when their son Harry was only a year old. They knew that Harry could be one of the boys in the so-called Prophecy, so they took precautions. Unfortunately for the Longbottoms, they were attacked and Neville Longbottom’s parents were killed. Not long after, Dumbledore proclaimed him The Boy-Who-Lived and thereby making him famous. Lily thought it was hilarious watching Dumbledore fight with Augusta Longbottom, Neville’s hardheaded grandmother. The old lady certainly didn’t put up with Dumbledore’s attempts at manipulation. 

The night James died was particularly bad. Both James and Sirius were killed, and Lily had found out that Peter had betrayed them. Soon after the funerals, Remus had taken off. Lily knew that he was likely in a deep depression. She would hear from him once every few years to make sure that both she and Harry were doing alright. She hoped that he was doing well, but doubted it. Peter was still locked in Azkaban after Lily had turned him in and told the Aurors about his Animagus form. Personally, she hoped that he rotted in that hellhole. Since then, it was only her and Harry. She put all her effort into raising him right. She gave him every advantage in the world, and it paid off. He was a wonderful boy, with stunning good looks and a good head on his shoulders. She was very proud of him, and even though she never said it out loud, she was proud of herself as well. It was hard raising a young man as a single mother. Lily ran a mail-order potion business, along with providing potions for several apothecaries around the country. She wasn’t getting rich from it, but it more than paid the bills. 

Harry also just happened to be very good with money. He was always running a small business or two and somehow turning his allowance into something bigger. His first year, Harry bought tons of sweets before leaving for Hogwarts. He sold them in school and more than tripled his money. He’s been doing that ever since. He was known in school as the guy to go to for anything you needed. Sure, they could get stuff during Hogsmeade weekends, but those were few and far between. Lily was sure that he would open some kind of business once he graduated from school. Knowing him, he would probably be insanely wealthy within a few years. Until then, Lily had to make sure to provide for him. Harry would be starting his fifth year in a little over a month’s time. He was only fifteen and already he had droves of girls calling over the floo or sending letters. It was pretty funny to watch. She remembered what it was like to be a girl that age. She couldn’t blame the girls either. Her son was a very beautiful boy who enjoyed exercising and playing sports. He was in great physical shape for a boy of his age. Lily had of course seen him with his shirt off. He already had broad, muscled shoulders and a six-pack of abs. 

Just thinking about that had her face heating up. Unbeknownst to anyone else, she had recently seen him completely naked while he was getting out of the shower. Her eyes had widened before she came to her senses and quickly left. Thankfully he didn’t see her. While that would have been embarrassing, it wasn’t the problem. The real problem was that Lily hadn’t been with a man since her husband had died. She had never even kissed another man since then. Fourteen years was a long time to go without the sensual touch of another. Most of the time she was able to deal with the loneliness just fine, but sometimes it became very difficult. When she saw her son’s muscled, naked body all wet from the shower, something inside of her snapped. Not only that, but his penis was the largest that she had ever seen. It was soft and looked to be around five inches and very thick. She could only guess how big it was when erect. She was ashamed to say that she had thought about that quite often. Recently, she had even touched herself while thinking of it. She was sick in the head, and she knew it. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help herself. The vision of his wet cock was burned into her memory, and now she was afraid that she would become obsessed with it until she was able to “take it for a ride” as it were. 

She didn’t know how to make that happen though. She could walk up to him and say “Hey son! How about you give your ole mom a good, hard fucking!” 

Once she had made up her mind about seducing him, she came up with a plan. At first, she started dressing a little more revealing. Since his puberty, she had caught him staring at her body on occasion. She figured that it was normal for a boy his age. Lily was, after all, an incredibly attractive woman who still turned heads. The two of them sometimes sat together on the couch at night talking about what was going on in their lives. When doing this, she made sure to wear very short shorts that showed off her smooth, creamy legs. Often she would wear loose shirts with deep necklines that would expose her entire bra-clad breasts when she leaned forward. She could see that it was working. She would catch him staring at her more and more. She just needed to push him over the edge and get him to make the first move. 

The following morning, Harry was sitting on the couch reading a letter from one of his many female admirers. While at school, there was no shortage of fresh pussy for him to fuck. He’d been sexually active since his third year, and now he was loathed to go without. These days, more often than not, his cock was hard for most of the day. It was all because he didn’t have an outlet for his sexual deviancy. He loved sex, and he loved getting super freaky. His favorite lover had to be Pansy Parkinson. Obviously, they kept their affair secret, because her family would flip out. However, they kept their meetings low-key and met up a couple of times a week. Pansy would let him do damn near anything to her, and he loved it. Now he was sitting here suffering like one of his virgin roommates back at school. They always bemoaned about not being able to get their crushes to drop their knickers. Harry wanted to tell them to shut up and stop being annoying. Now he had a newfound respect for their pain and suffering. It didn’t help that his mother was flouncing about in her tiny outfits. 

Harry had always respected the fact that his mother was incredibly attractive. As he got older, he often wondered why she didn’t have any men in her life. When he figured out that she had put all her time and effort into raising him, it made him feel bad. He loved her dearly and would do anything for her. In the end, he just wanted her to be as happy as possible. When she first began showing off her body, he thought that maybe it was just a fluke or something, but when it kept happening, he figured that it was something else. Harry wasn’t an idiot when it came to girls, like so many of the boys his age. He was experienced enough to know when a girl is vying for his attention. His mother wanted him to look at her. When she caught him looking, she seemed happier. His only conclusion was that she wanted a more physical relationship with him. The thought was kind of weird. Sure, pureblood society was built on incest, but he was a halfblood, and his mother was a muggleborn. Unfortunately, his cock was doing the thinking right now. All it saw was a sexy woman with a willing pussy, so he wanted to fuck. Just then, his mother walked in. 

Lily was wearing a scandalously small string bikini. Her large breasts were popping out from every direction, and the tiny scrap of cloth barely covered her pussy, leaving most of her hairless mound exposed. When she turned, he saw that her backside was only covered by a thin string that disappeared into her plump, pillowy cheeks. His cock was rock-hard in seconds. She walked right up to his sitting form and asked, “Harry? You want to go swimming? It’s such a nice day and …”

She was cut off by her son. Something snapped inside of Harry, and all he could think about was her. He wanted her … he needed her, and he was going to have her right now. She squealed when he grabbed her hips and turned her forcefully. Her bulging ass was right in his face, and he not so gently grabbed the string of her bikini bottom and tore it apart with a single pull. 

Lily squealed when her son ripped apart her tiny bikini bottom. She felt her ass cheeks jiggle violently from the force. She was breathing hard and suddenly. She felt his face pressed against her bare bottom. Deeper his face slipped between her thick cheeks, and Lily blushed furiously when he began motorboating her fat ass. He was inhaling deeply and licking all over. Clearly, he couldn’t get enough of her. Lily just stood there, legs slightly spread, and bending over just a bit as her son ate her ass. Her eyes fluttered as his warm, wet tongue wiggled against her virgin asshole. Just the idea of him touching her there made her wet. Her pussy was sloppy, dribbling her juices down the insides of her creamy pale thighs. It had been so long since she had been touched in such a way. She never wanted it to end. His hand snaked around her thick thigh and pinched her engorged clit, making her gasp wildly. While she loved her former husband, from what she could remember, he wasn’t very imaginative in bed. Already Harry seemed like a more skilled lover. 

Her body shuddered as he rolled her hard clit between his fingers. Her nipples grew hard and her pussy juice flowed as his tongue rimmed her crinkled hole. Then he removed his face and hand from her body and slapped her fat ass, making it jiggle and making her squeak. She watched with a red face as Harry stood up and slid down his shorts. His monstrously large cock came into view and had her heart racing. He sat back down on the couch, stroking his cock while looking at her. “C’mon mum. Sit on it. Don’t pretend that you don’t want to,” he groaned, looking over her half-naked form. 

Blushing, Lily attempted to straddle him but was stopped. She looked at him questioningly. “Turn around and sit on it,” he commanded. His strong, forceful words had her pussy tingling with anticipation. She had always loved strong men. 

“Yes, Harry,” she quietly answered, turning around and offering her ass to him. He gripped her wide hips and guided her down to his cock. She reached under herself and grabbed his thick, meaty pole, and placed the tip against her damp folds. Lily moaned like a desperate whore as his massive fuckstick parted her wet slit and sank deeper and deeper inside her. Her unused pussy gripped him tighter the further he penetrated her, and once he bottomed out, they both moaned together. Lily just rested there for a moment, savoring the sensation of being stuffed full of cock after so long without it. Her son’s hands weren’t idle, however. They slid from her waist, up her sides, and over her covered breasts, feeling her smooth skin along the way. Lily leaned back against his strong chest. The back of her head rested against his shoulder, and she turned her head and kissed him deeply. His tongue slid over hers, making her moan in his mouth. She closed her eyes when his hands dipped under the bikini fabric and gripped her naked tits. Harry squeezed them and fondled them to his heart’s desire. He ripped open her top, and her bare tits bounced and jiggled as she started riding his long, thick cock. 

The sounds her pussy was making had her blushing deeply. She had never been so wet before. The loud squelching of her penetration was the only sound in the house if you didn’t count her whorish moans and cries. As her son made her bounce on his cock faster, the sounds of their bodies clapping together were added in. Harry grabbed her tits harshly and squeezed them tightly as she ground her ass onto his crotch, rolling her hips and making their fucking that much more pleasant. 

“Holy fuck, mum! Do that again!” he cried out, making Lily happy. It was nice knowing that she could still bring men pleasure after all these years. He placed his hand between her legs and rolled her clit between his fingers as she rolled her hips on his lap. Lily shuddered violently. 

“Oh … that’s so good baby. Keep doing that!” Harry rolled and pinched her hard clit as her pussy convulsed around him. Her beautiful body was shivering from pleasure, and Harry knew that she wouldn’t last much longer. He grabbed her behind the knees and lifted her legs up. 

Lily squeaked out in embarrassment as her lower half was lifted and exposed so blatantly. Then Harry began to violently thrust into her. She shuddered and let loose some squeals of pleasure as drool slipped from her open, gaping mouth. His cock was flying in and out of her at such speeds and ferocity that she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Look, mum! You’re creaming on me!” Harry teased, and indeed, when she looked down, his cock was smeared with white cream. Lily looked away in utter embarrassment but was unable to stop her toes from curling or from letting loose a wail of pleasure as her pussy erupted in a fountain of girl cum. She squealed like a whore as her pussy squirted with every titanic thrust from her son. He was still fucking her as she came all over his cock, and when he said, “Play with your clit,” she wanted to smack him. Still, she followed his orders. Her fingers danced over her sensitive clit as her pussy squeezed his cock. Finally, he grunted and spilled his seed deep inside of her fluttering pussy. As the minutes passed, her pussy continued to spasm and milk his thrusting cock. She was so out of it that she didn’t even know when he had finished seeding her. She snapped out of it while he was kissing her and groping her tit while still balls deep inside her violated pussy. His other hand started rubbing her clit and she cried out and smacked his hand away. 

“Too sensitive!” she squealed. He chuckled and moved his hand to her folds, and began to sensually stroke them. This action felt wonderful and helped calm her down. She molded into him and allowed him to play with her spent body. He kissed her again, then said, “How about we move this into the bedroom?”

Lily’s eyes widened. His cock had already hardened inside her again! He didn’t wait for an answer. He just lifted her up and began fucking her on their way to the bedroom. As the door slammed shut, it muffled the squeals of pleasure that echoed from her mouth for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think Lily would look like are posted on my Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	23. Masquerade Part 2 (Astoria Greengrass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Part 1

I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Masquerade

PART 2

Harry was sitting at his table taking a momentary breather. The party was now in full swing, and Harry had already came three times since his rutting of Narcissa. The ladies of the party were very eager to have a go with him, and he certainly didn’t want to disappoint. He looked around and saw one debaucherous scene after another. One man in the corner of the room was sharing some drugs with a woman, one man close to him was jacking off while watching a young couple go at it, and many more scenes just like that. Hell, even Narcissa was currently getting gang banged by a group of lecherous old men. He was done with her for the night. He had already sampled the goods and didn’t want to go back for sloppy seconds. No, what he wanted was fresh meat. 

Harry looked around the room for a decent target. He spotted a few fit older women, which would normally be okay, but not tonight. He wanted someone younger and more vibrant. That’s when he spotted him. Harry would know the slicked back, bleach blonde ferret from a mile away. Harry snickered as he recognized Narcissa’s son, Draco Malfoy. The little twerp had certainly been an annoyance for years, but thankfully, he had toned it down quite a bit since then. Even so, Harry still took his revenge anytime that he could. Malfoy had a lot to answer for, and Harry would make sure that he paid for every single crime and annoyance that he committed. Draco was sticking close to a young woman who Harry knew must have been his fiance, Astoria Greengrass. He had never met the girl, but Harry had met her sister. If they were anything alike, then she was in it only for the money. Daphne had tried that same thing with him, only Harry was smart enough to figure out what she was after. It was a shame too … Daphne was incredible in bed. Perhaps Astoria was as well, Harry smirked. Malfoy was certainly keeping her close by, and he wouldn’t blame him for that. Harry wouldn’t want to let another man fuck what was his. Now Harry just needed a plan to get her away from the ferret long enough to stick his dick in her. He sat there for a moment trying to come up with some elaborate plan. In the end, Harry just decided to wing it. 

Looking around for inspiration, Harry noticed a man sitting alone at a table. He had seen the same man rutting another man not so long ago. Harry smiled to himself. He got up and walked to the man. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Harry spoke to him. 

“Yes, son? What can I do for you?” he asked, breathing slightly heavy. 

“You see that young man with the slicked-back blonde hair? Well, he’d really like a go with you. He’s a bit too shy to come over himself, so he sent me.” 

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes, sir. He’s a friend of mine and said that I could have a go with his wife if I was able to talk you into buggering him something fierce. He wants you to just walk up to him and stuff your underwear in his mouth, bend him over, and don’t stop until you’ve had enough,” Harry fought as hard as possible not to snicker in amusement. 

“Hmm,” he heard the old pervert look at the nubile, young stallion and licked his lips. “Perhaps a taste wouldn’t be so bad, now would it?” Harry could see the wrinkly old erection the fucker was sporting as he stood up. “Thank you for coming over, son,” he said. “That’s a good lad!” he said walking toward Malfoy. 

“Oh! Before I forget! He likes it dry. No vaseline! Rough and raw,” Harry called out, earning a wide-eyed, toothless smile from the old fucker. Harry snickered and quickly made his way near Astoria. It was only a few seconds later that Harry had his shot. 

“Hey! What the … “ 

Malfoy’s complaints were muffled when a pair of smelly, old underwear was stuffed in his mouth and he was manhandled into the doggy-style position. Harry wanted to burst out laughing, but he had other things on his mind. He walked up to the luscious, young body of Astoria Greengrass and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He heard her squeal into his mouth before letting herself go, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Harry put Malfoy out of his mind when his hands began to unzip the expensive silk dress that she was wearing. 

Astoria was about to tell the man manhandling her to fuck off, but that was before she realized that it was the man of the party. He was the man that every woman wanted a piece of. She wasn’t ashamed to say that she wanted some too. This was the biggest party of the year, and Draco wanted to keep her from having fun? Not bloody likely. She had been unable to sneak away, but thankfully that old guy grabbed him and was currently molesting him, giving her the perfect opportunity to enjoy the night. She moaned into his mouth as he unzipped the back of her dress. A few seconds later, the dress pooled at her feet, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Not many women wore underwear to these parties. She heard gasps and catcalls as her gorgeous, young body was exposed to the crowd. She relished the attention. She wanted all eyes on her. It was widely known that her fondest dream was to become the most influential female socialite in all of magical Britain. That was why she was going around with Malfoy. It certainly wasn’t for his fantastic personality. 

Her perfect, perky breasts were pointed at her soon-to-be lover. His eyes examined them fondly. They were lovely and round and capped with the lightest of pink nipples that were made to be sucked. Harry’s eyes lowered. Her belly was flat and smooth and ended with a hairless mound that he was desperate to kiss and lick. Her legs were shapely and smooth and were the same pale cream color as the rest of her stunning body. In between her thighs were two taut lips that hid her light pink treasures inside. Harry saw men circling them, hoping and waiting to get a piece of the young lady. They wouldn’t touch her until Harry had had his fill. He grabbed her by her round, firm ass and lifted her up. Astoria wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he slipped inside of her. They shuddered together as he bottomed out inside of her wet and warm pussy. Astoria quickly attacked the side of his neck with her lips, kissing and sucking on every inch of exposed skin. Her pussy squeezed him as he began moving, using his strong arms to bounce her on his cock. She held on tight and enjoyed the new experience. She had never been fucked standing up before. Her eyes fluttered as she rested her forehead against his broad shoulder. Astoria squealed into his shoulder as he continued to thrust away inside of her tight, wet pussy. Then she felt something nuzzling her ass while being fucked. 

Harry smirked when Narcissa strolled up, looking freshly fucked, and dropped to her knees in front of Astoria’s ass. She wasted no time in spreading her cheeks open and lewdly licking the young girl's asshole right there in front of everyone. 

Draco wasn’t having a very good time. He had someone’s dirty, smelly underwear in his mouth while he was being buggered by some old man! If that wasn’t bad enough, he was forced to watch as the love of his life was double teamed by a man and woman. He watched as Astoria began to shake violently as she came on the man’s cock. It pained him to know that he was never able to get her to cum like that, he thought before his head was pushed down and the buggering went into overdrive. 

“Ohhhhhhhh, fuck me!” Astoria cried as Narcissa’s talented tongue wiggled against her puckered hole. Harry’s magnificent cock was spearing her innards so quickly and roughly that her tits were bouncing high enough to nearly slap herself in the face. Her pussy was leaking juices all over his invading cock, squirting around him every time that he slammed against her G-spot. She opened her eyes and looked around. Dozens of nude men and women surrounded her. Men were looking at her while stroking cocks of different sizes. One man had to stroke his with only two fingers, it was so small. Occasionally, a hand would reach out and grope her young body. One young man grabbed her tit and squeezed it roughly, making her cry out in pain. She could hear him being chastised by the crowd, and she didn’t know what had happened to him after that. Moans from dozens of people filled her ears as she was fucked for all to see. One middle-aged woman stood naked in front of her and shook her chest, making her big tits flop around. She was quickly grabbed and bent over. The last Astoria had seen of her, she was being fucked at both ends. Finally, she could feel the man shudder, and he filled her slutty cunt with his thick, warm seed. Astoria mewled as she was filled with spurt after spurt of his essence, her pussy contracting and milking his cumming cock. She stupidly thought that she would get a rest now. That wasn’t to be. 

Harry carried her over to an empty chair and sat down. He moved her onto his lap with her back pressed against his chest. He spread her legs apart and placed the tip of his cock against her backdoor. Astoria gasped at the audacity but didn’t tell him no. Narcissa showed up and dripped a lubricant of some kind on his cock and her ass. The older woman happily rubbed the lube into his cock and her ass. Then she helped as Harry slowly inched his way into her tight asshole. Astoria groaned and her toes curled the deeper he went. She heard one old man say that she was a ripe young whore, and truth be told, she felt like it at the moment. Her asshole was being stretched in ways that she had never felt, and she didn’t want it to stop. Faster and faster he went as he picked up the tempo. Soon, his strokes were as long as possible, going from his head, down to the base before clapping her fat ass. Astoria cried out in pleasure when a hand began pinching her clit. She saw the woman that Harry knew to be Narcissa secure a strap-on at her waist and slide inside her previously fucked pussy without any fanfare. 

“Too much!” she cried out, complaining about the intense pleasure that she was feeling. They fucked her in unison, never giving her a break to catch her breath. She was sweating and breathing heavily as she was double penetrated for the first time. Someone’s hand groped her sweaty breasts as someone played with her clit. She didn’t know who was touching her. Her vision was going blurry, and her stomach was coiling. She shuddered violently as she parted her legs as wide as they could go, her toes curling and her back arching. 

“FUCK!” she yelled, squirting fluid out of her pussy and drenching a nude, thrusting Narcissa. Her asshole clamped down on her lover’s cock, and she felt him seed her bowels. She mewled and wiggled her behind against him as he filled her. He kissed her one last time before pulling out and letting her fall to the floor and curl up. 

Harry took one last look at the girl. She was on the floor sucking someone’s cock as a dozen men came on her shivering, well-fucked body. He smirked. That was two women in Draco’s life that he had bedded. Harry humorously wondered if he had a grandmother somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	24. A Night With Bones (Amelia Bones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely and lustful Amelia comes up with a plan to seduce Harry Potter, who just happens to be Susan’s friend, and is staying with them for the summer.

I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Summary - A lonely and lustful Amelia comes up with a plan to seduce Harry Potter, who just happens to be Susan’s friend, and is staying with them for the summer. 

A Night With Bones

As the latest criminal to be caught was dragged off kicking and screaming, Amelia Bones let out a sigh of relief. They had been hunting that idiot for quite some time. Thankfully the chase was now over, and all she had to do was the paperwork. She certainly wasn’t grateful for that. Paperwork was the bane of her existence. The paperwork could wait, however. She had to get home soon. Her niece Susan had invited Harry Potter to visit her. Amelia knew that those two were as thick as thieves. She also knew of the budding attraction between the two of them. Gratefully, they were only fourteen so they were still nervous about that kind of thing. Amelia found it hilarious watching them peak at each other and look away before being caught. There was no doubt in her mind that those two would end up in bed sooner or later. 

In a normal muggle teenager, hormones were raging, but in a magical teenager, the hormones went into overdrive, sending those teens into nearly uncontrollable fits of lust. There were ways to deal with it. Potions that could help lower the libido were sometimes used, but Amelia never liked those. Those were used on her when she was a teen. She remembered how groggy and unresponsive that they made her feel. She hated taking them and wouldn’t put that kind of misery on her beloved niece. The best way to deal with it was to have a single partner that could take care of all of your needs. She hoped that Harry would be that partner for Susan. She needed to talk to Susan about it soon. Any day the hormones would start raging, and then Susan may very well jump Harry when she wasn’t prepared. That led to another problem … Harry Potter. He was obviously an orphan and had no one to talk to him about this kind of stuff. This was usually a job for the father of the house, but since he had no father, it looked like she may need to step in as well. 

A blush graced Amelia’s cheeks as she thought about it. Harry was a good looking young man, and Amelia hadn’t been laid in a very long time. Perverted thoughts ran through her head about the things that could happen during their “talk”. Perhaps he would ask her to demonstrate certain acts on him. Sure, Harry was young, and she was old enough to be his mother, but there were no laws forbidding her from “trying him out”. As the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she would know. Granted, she was sure it would be frowned upon if discovered, but that was a very big if. As a loving, protective aunt, it was her duty to see if the boy was good enough for her niece. It was her job to teach him how to provide pleasure to Susan, and how to satisfy all of her needs. 

As she sat there and daydreamed, her nipples became rock-hard, and her pussy began to moisten. When her hand unconsciously slid down under her robe and touched her needy clit, she was snapped back to reality, blushing up a storm. She really needed to stop reading those trashy romance novels. She reached down into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of Ogden’s Finest. Foregoing a glass, she pulled the cork out of it and took a large swig right from the bottle. She smacked her lips and wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. She put the bottle away and stood up ready to go home. A quick floo ride later and she was back inside her house. 

“Auntie!” Susan ran up and hugged her. Amelia smiled and hugged her back. 

“Where’s Harry at?” she asked, looking around but not seeing him. 

“Oh! He’s in my room reading a book. We’re trying to finish up our summer work. I just came down to bring us up a snack,” she said, holding up a plate of cookies. Amelia grabbed one and bit down on it. Peanut butter, her favorite. 

“Alright, dear. You go up before he gets lonely and misses you,” Amelia chuckled as Susan blushed deeply. She would try to talk to her tomorrow. 

Amelia had herself another drink as she waited for their house-elf to finish cooking dinner. When dinner time came around, all three ate in the dining room like always. As she was eating, Amelia noticed that Harry was eyeing her up more than normal. Even though she was an older woman, she still looked incredible if she did say so herself. In fact, her magnificent rack turned the head of every man that she walked past. It was no surprise that a fourteen-year-old boy would be mesmerized by the sight. She thought that it was quite adorable before, but now all those dirty thoughts were flooding back into her mind. She bent her back a bit, sticking out her chest slightly, and watched as his breathing quickened and his cheeks turned pink. Right then, she made her decision. She would take him under her tutelage tonight, and possibly many more nights to prepare him for a future relationship with her niece. She could have the talk with him in the morning, perhaps while she was bouncing on his …

“Auntie?” Susan pulled her out of her thoughts. She cleared her throat and calmed herself. 

“Yes, dear?” she asked Susan, who was looking at her strangely. 

“Your face is red. Are you alright?” she asked, concerned. 

“Oh, yes of course. I just added too much pepper to my food.”

“Okay. Well, Harry and I are done, so we’re going to go back to my room. I’ll see you in a bit!” she said, grabbing Harry by the hand and pulling him along. 

Amelia sighed and rubbed the cool glass of water over her forehead. She needed to be careful with those daydreams. She put that out of her mind for now and concentrated on coming up with a plan to get Harry into her clutches. Sure, she could just go up to him and tell him to follow her to the room. She was sure that he wouldn’t object to that, but she felt that it needed a bit more subtlety. Quickly finishing up, she crept up to the second floor of her home to where the bedrooms were located. She flashed her wand and moved in intricate patterns. Happy with the ward that she had set up, she smiled and nodded her head. Going back to her room, all she had to do was wait. 

As the night went on, Amelia kept on looking at the time. Susan was always an early sleeper. More often than not, the girl would be fast asleep by nine o’clock. It was now nearly ten, so she was sure that Susan was out. Finally, the ward tripped and told her that Harry had left the guest bedroom. She listened with her ear at the door. She heard him go down the stairs, which meant that he was likely getting something to drink … perfect. She rushed to put her plan into action. 

Harry guzzled down the cold glass of water. It was a little hotter than normal that day, but thankfully as night fell it began to cool off. He put his glass in the sink and scampered back up the stairs as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake Susan up. She could be quite scary when first woken up, especially if she hadn’t had a full night’s sleep. Harry went up the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there in the hall was Madam Bones. She was wearing what appeared to be a silk robe that was hanging open. The best part was that she was only wearing panties underneath! Her glorious tits were on full display. Harry’s cock went hard so fast that he was surprised that it didn’t break off. Harry stuttered out an apology, but couldn’t get his eyes to look away. 

Amelia smirked. She acted surprised and closed her robe a bit, but made sure to leave a lot on display. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Harry dear! I thought that I was alone out here,” she nearly giggled at how red that his face was. 

“Oh! Well … I am … I mean I was … you know, water,” he stammered, looking at her chest. Amelia maneuvered herself so that her robe opened again. 

“While you’re here, there’s something in my room that I could use your help with. Will you help me?” she asked innocently. Harry’s head nodded so fast that it nearly flew off of his shoulders. 

Amelia turned and entered her bedroom. As she heard the door close behind her, she dropped her robe onto the ground. Turning around, she saw Harry staring wide-eyed at her. She giggled and dropped to her knees in front of him. 

Harry was shaking from nervousness as Amelia pulled down his pajama pants. He stepped out of them and was now naked from the waist down. He gasped loudly when his cock was engulfed by a warm, wet mouth. As the bobbing of her head began, Harry shuddered violently from the pleasure of his first sexual experience. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just kind of petted her head. 

Amelia rolled her eyes as her head was petted. The poor boy didn’t know what to do, she thought. That was okay, she would teach him. She was surprised at how big he was. His cock was around a thick seven inches already. She was sure that it would grow into a monster someday. She used her expertise and sucked him down to the base, earning a trembling gasp from him. She placed one hand on his thigh and the other on his ballsack. Slowly she began to massage his balls, and soon she felt them begin to pulse. 

“I can’t hold on!” he cried out, stroking her hair. Amelia pulled off of his cock with a wet pop. 

“Don’t worry about holding on. Just let it go,” she told him, taking back into her mouth and sucking him to the base. She bobbed her head a few more times before his balls began to pulsate in her hand. A second later, her mouth was filled with his creamy, white cum. As she bobbed, he spurted more and more down her throat. Finally, he was dry, and she was able to pull off of him. She let go of his cock and it hung limply, completely wet from her saliva. She giggled at the starry-eyed look on his face. It was the same look her deceased husband had when she first went down on him. She stood up and kissed his cheek. 

“Now it’s time for you to take care of my needs,” she ordered. It was an order that Harry was happy to take. He watched as her knickers lowered down to her ankles, and she stepped out of them. His mouth watered just looking at her fat ass. It was so plump and juicy! Amelia crawled onto the bed on all fours, and she stayed that way, reaching under herself and spreading her pussy lips with two fingers. “Come and get it, Harry dear!” she exclaimed, shaking her ass at him. 

Harry pulled his shirt off as fast as he could. A second later, he was behind the vivacious cougar rubbing his cock along her wet slit. It took him a few tries, but eventually, he was able to slide it in. Harry shuddered as he sank into her. It was a sensation that was indescribable. The way that her wet, silken walls hugged his invading cock made him want to cum on the spot. Thankfully, he had just had an orgasm, so he was able to keep control. Harry squeezed her pillowy butt cheek and slowly began to thrust. 

Amelia’s eyes fluttered as she gripped the bedsheets. It had been way too long since she had a cock inside of her. She had forgotten how good it felt to be stretched. As the squelching sounds began, Amelia knew that she was incredibly wet. Her body trembled from the naughtiness of the situation. She was getting wet from a fourteen-year-old boy who was fucking her from behind. Now it was her job to make him a man. Unfortunately, he was still a boy, so she needed to get her pleasure as soon as possible. She didn’t know how long he would last. His thrusts had already picked up speed, and Amelia reached under her and began rolling her clit between her fingers. Her breathing became heavy as her ass rippled from the furious fucking that Harry was giving her. She could hear his gasps and moans and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He had already gone beyond her expectations, but she needed a little more.

“Stick your finger in my ass!” she cried out, her back arching and pussy clamping down on him. She felt his finger slip inside of her virgin asshole and that was all that she needed. Her body shook as Harry groaned and filled her with seed. The wonderful spasms of an orgasm were something that she had desperately missed. Harry continued to thrust until he seeded her good and proper. Finally, he pulled out and laid down next to her breathing heavily. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, and she decided that she needed to teach him how to do that as well. ‘Well, no time like the present,’ she thought as she deepened the kiss and let him roll on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	25. After Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to a big party after his defeat of Voldemort. Needless to say, he has a lot of fun. Harry/Multi

Part 2 is an exclusive on Patreon

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Summary - Harry goes to a big party after his defeat of Voldemort. Needless to say, he has a lot of fun. Harry/Multi

After Party 

As he ran a comb through his messy, black hair, Harry Potter thought about what had recently occurred. By some insane miracle, he had just taken down Voldemort for good. Things were kind of a blur, but that didn’t matter to him. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Voldemort would no longer be coming after him. He would no longer kill innocent people and destroy families as he had done with Harry’s. It had only been the night before and already most of his followers were rounded up and locked away in the cells of the Ministry awaiting trial. He would make sure these didn’t get off by bribery or claiming the Imperius excuse. Once people had heard about what had happened, celebrations sprang up on every street corner. Everyone was dancing and singing and enjoying themselves. Alcohol was flowing like water, and people laughed and cried and hugged each other in rejoicing. That was great and all, but it wasn’t exactly a party. That was what Harry was getting ready for. He had been invited to the biggest party ever in the wizarding world. Of course, Harry himself was the guest of honor. 

Harry didn’t know what was going to happen at the party in question, but he guessed the normal stuff. The only real parties he had ever been to were the parties after a Quidditch victory. Since they happened at school, they didn’t get too out of hand. This was to be the first “adult” party that he would attend. He imagined drinking, smoking, dancing, and whatever else was going to happen. He was fine with it all. Everyone deserved to let go for once and enjoy the freedom they now had. Harry didn’t know who was actually throwing the party. He had received a Portkey from a trusted source and was told when it would go off. The party was being kept hush-hush. If he had to guess, he’d say it was because if it was common knowledge, then everyone and their mothers would want to attend. He didn’t feel bad about that though. He was absolutely certain that a hundred more parties were going on, and anyone that wanted to have fun would be able to find one. Harry frowned into the mirror. His hair was just as messy as ever, refusing to stay down … even when wet. Harry shook his head. No use being annoyed at something that will likely never change. 

He continued to get ready. He changed his clothes and put on the set that Hermione and Ginny had picked out for him. He wasn’t the most stylishly inclined, but thankfully he had some female friends that knew how to pick clothes. Once dressed, he looked at the clock. He still had an hour before the Portkey would go off. He was told to make sure to eat since there would likely be a lot of drinking and only snacks would be available. He went to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and unwrapped a sandwich that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for him. Kreacher was probably sleeping, the Black family elf was getting old. Harry devoured the delicious sandwich and waited for the Portkey. Once it was time, Harry made sure to hold onto the Portkey until it finally went off. Lights flashed as the wind blasted his twirling body. He was being held by his navel as he was spun rapidly. He was just beginning to feel sick when he was dropped on his butt. He heard a giggle. He looked up and saw Ginny looking down at him. She reached out and gave him a hand to his feet. 

“Ugg … if I find out who told me to eat before taking a Portkey, I’m going to kill them,” Harry winced, rubbing his belly. Thankfully the sick feeling was quickly going away. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“Quit being a baby and come on,” she grabbed his hand and led him around the corner and into a back alley. Harry looked around. 

“Are we in Hogsmeade?” he asked. 

“Yeah. We’re on the outskirts though. The party is in that abandoned building you can see when standing in front of Zonko’s,” Ginny told him. Harry nodded, knowing which building that she was talking about. “There’s a secret entrance at the end of this alley. Everyone would know that something’s up if we all went in through the front.”

“Makes sense. Where’s Hermione and Ron?” Harry asked, he couldn’t see any sign of anyone else. 

“The three of us came together. They’re already inside. Ron went straight for the snack cart,” Ginny snorted. “I said that I would wait out here for you.”

“Well, thanks for that. I’d never find the party otherwise,” he said, walking along the dark and grimy alley between two old buildings with Ginny at his side. 

“No problem. We were told where to go. Ron was supposed to pass along the information, but he forgot.”

After another minute or two, they came across what looked to be the door to a storm shelter. Ginny opened it up and went down the rickety, old stairs. Harry followed. The stairs led them to an old tunnel with red brick lining the walls. The tunnel wasn’t very long, not even close to the length of the ones from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, and in these, at least they could completely stand up. Another few minutes later and Harry and Ginny were pushing open an old metal door to the party beyond. Instantly, loud music slammed into his eardrums making him momentarily wince. He rubbed his ear as Ginny pulled him further in. The warehouse was dark and musty smelling but was flashing with bright white strobes of light. Already people were dancing crazily on the makeshift dance floor. Most were covered in what looked like body paint that glowed with the dark purple blacklight that was emanating from someplace unknown. One girl was dancing wildly, her entire body covered in paint. He saw her breasts bouncing out of control, and Harry looked closer. She was naked from the waist up! Her chest was covered in paint so that he couldn’t see her nipples properly. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Ginny looking for him. 

“Lavender Brown,” she answered his unasked question. “She already slutting it up,” Ginny snorted, pulling him along. He finally met up with Hermione and Ron. Ron was stuffing his gob like always and Hermione was enthusiastically chatting about one thing or another, bopping to the loud percussive music. Soon they were chatting and laughing with different people, and Harry was sneakily pulled away by Parvati Patil. They were off in a hidden corner behind a large metal container of some kind. 

“So … you haven’t said anything about my dress, Harry?” Parvati cutely pouted. She spun around and caused her skirt to flare up, giving him a brief glimpse of her panties. “I bought it special for the occasion. Do you like it?” she asked, batting her big, beautiful eyes. She shimmied her body and slightly lifted the hem of her dress showing off her smooth light brown thighs. 

“I think it’s fan-bloody-tastic,” Harry replied, gulping at the sexiness she was putting off. Parvati giggled and kissed him deeply. Caught off guard for a moment, he finally realized what was happening and returned the kiss. Their tongues rolled and danced with one another’s, and Parvati, feeling daring, grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass. She moaned deeply when he squeezed her tight bum, and she gasped when he took things a bit further and slipped his hand underneath her skirt and groped her thong-clad ass. Her hands were all over him, and he gladly returned the favor. One hand slid up her belly and played with her perky tit over the fabric of her dress. His other hand slid into her thong, and his fingers glided between her damp pussy lips. The gorgeous Indian witch shuddered when he explored the length of her wet crevice and purred sexily when he pinched and played with her hard clit. 

“Oh fuck, Harry,” she moaned quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. “That feels really good. Please keep touching me there,” she shuddered out, rolling her hips and attempting to ride his hand to completion. In return, Harry dipped his fingers in between her lips and gathered her wetness, then rapidly rubbed his fingers back and forth over her engorged clit, earning him a moan and wild tongue kiss. It was only seconds later that Parvati let out a cute, little squeal and shuddered violently. Her slim, sexy body shook as an orgasm rolled over her. She was hanging onto him for dear life when he was pulled away. 

“Hey!” he cried out, annoyed that Ginny had pulled him away from his fun. 

“Don’t worry, loverboy. That skank will happily drop her knickers for you anytime you want,” Ginny told him, pulling him along. Harry’s eyes were all over the place. As the whiskey flowed, the inhibitions lowered. Tops were pulled lower and skirts were hiked up as couples danced the night away. At some point in the night, he was pulled onto the dance floor by a somewhat drunk Daphne Greengrass. The girl obviously didn’t want to talk. In truth, their lives were so different that they barely had anything to say. Daphne, however, let her actions do the talking. 

The sexy Slytherin spun around until her back was pressed against his front. Slowly she wiggled her sexy body as Harry placed his hands on her slim waist. The dark-haired beauty was wearing a skin-tight white dress that hugged every curve on her glorious body. She was one of the girls that every boy in school drooled over. Harry groaned as her tight, shapely ass rubbed against his trouser-covered crotch. Instantly, his cock was hard, and she didn’t seem to mind one bit. Someone had come up to them and offered them drinks, which they happily took. They both slammed down double shots of Ogden’s Finest and continued to dance. They were both sweating and breathing heavily as Daphne writhed against him, his hands sliding up her flat belly and over her covered breasts. Daphne closed her eyes and chittered at the sensation of having her breasts squeezed by the new Golden Boy. She was a girl who loved power and prestige. By getting close to him, she was ensuring that she was on good terms with him in the future. There was also the fact that she was partying and wanted to have fun, and Harry was certainly making her feel good. She wanted to feel even better. Daphne grabbed his hand and led him to an empty room. Pulling out her wand, she waved it at the door and locked it. Daphne hopped up onto an old table and parted her legs. 

Harry gulped loudly when he saw her spread her thighs. Lacking panties, her smooth, hairless lips were exposed to his viewing pleasure. They were puffy and reddened from arousal. In between, Harry could see the damp, light pink folds that he was desperate to enter. His eyes traveled down her long, perfect legs. They were incredibly smooth and looked as soft as butter. They ended with small, dainty feet covered in white high heels. Her hand dipped down and rubbed her clit a few times before spreading her lips with two fingers. With a finger on her other hand, she sexily beckoned him over. His trousers were around his ankles faster than he could say Blibbering Humdinger. Harry stood between her parted thighs with his massive, veiny cock pointed at her delicate, feminine folds. Her hand snaked out and grabbed him by the base. She gave it a few tugs before rubbing the large, spongy head against her weeping slit. They both gasped together at the sensation. Once at the right area, Harry pushed forward and entered the sexy girl for the first time. Daphne shuddered as she took his monster cock. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. She gasped and mewled as he slowly began fucking her. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he gasped out, pistoning deep into the dark beauty. 

“You’re so fucking big,” she countered, squeezing her cunt muscles as her mother had taught her. As a pureblood princess, it was her job to get what she wanted by any means necessary. Sometimes that included using her body. She was taught well by her mother. She smirked into his shoulder when she heard his gasping moan. She squeezed her walls again and earned another. The smirk was wiped from her face when he reached down and pinched her needy clit. Her body shuddered when he rolled the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. That in combination with his brutal fucking had her pussy clamping down hard on him. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh fuck,” she squealed as her pussy milked his fat cock. 

“I can’t hold on,” was all he had time to say before spurting a large, hot load into her milking cunt. He continued to piston in and out of her, shooting his seed into her and filling her to the brim. Finally, she squealed and clamped her thighs together, and he knew that their fun was over for the time being. They looked at each other and kissed. Harry hoped that they would do this again in the future, but he didn't know. He did know that his friends were probably looking for him. Harry helped her straighten up, and they kissed one last time. She unlocked the door and exited. Harry exited a moment after, with the biggest, dopey grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is an exclusive on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
